Notre amour à six
by Hamelyne
Summary: Six garçons qui ont une histoire assez sombre pourtant malgré les épreuves un nouveau sentiment est née. Suivez l'aventure de Tetsuya Kuroko et de ses amis enfin pour le moment mais tout pourrait bien basculé à un moment donner. Il ne faut jamais se fié des apparences elles peuvent être trompeuses. Entre amour, doute, sentiments, passé compliqué .
1. Prologue

Six garçons qui ont une histoire assez sombre pourtant malgré les épreuves un nouveau sentiment est née. Suivez l'aventure de Tetsuya Kuroko et de ses amis enfin pour le moment mais tout pourrait bien basculé à un moment donner. Il ne faut jamais se fié des apparences elles peuvent être trompeuses. Entre amour, doute, sentiments, passé compliqué vous passerez par toutes les émotions pour le meilleur comme le pire.

Pour lire l'histoire vous n'êtes pas obligé de connaître le manga ou même avoir regarder l'animé, s'il y a des choses pas claires n'hésitez pas. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais appartenaient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki leur créateur, seul l'histoire sort de mon imagination. Pour ceux qui connaisse certains détails n'y sont pas et l'histoire se déroule après le film "Last game".

Il y a aura un chapitre par semaine et l'histoire est complètement écrite je vais la corrigé mais l'erreur est humaine, il est possible qu'ils en restent


	2. Chapter 1

PDV Kuroko Tetsuya

Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous avec la Kiseki no Sedai, c'est quelque chose qu'on fait régulièrement depuis le match contre les américains et le départ de Kagami en Amérique. Il me manque mais c'est une chance pour lui. Cette année je passe en seconde année soit la première pour les européens? je suis toujours à Seirin mais ils ont un peu changer depuis l'année dernière et l'opération de Teppei n'a rien arrange je suis sur le banc car je suis « inutile » sans Kagami ou pas assez performant.

Je sais pas si je dois en parler avec mes amis redevenus ceux que j'ai connu. Mais le passé a laissé des traces sur nous 6.

Je suis arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous qui est le terrain de basket où on a fêté mon anniversaire, Aomine est déjà arrivé sans Momoi qui me fait la tête car je lui est avoué que je n'éprouvai rien pour elle. J'ai reçu une gifle intercepté par Aomine qui avait assisté a la scène et depuis pas de nouvelle.

-Bonjour Aomine.

-Hey Tetsu comment vas tu ? Tu as oublié de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Il rit, oui on a décide avec les autres de s'appeler par nos prénoms puisque qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps et qu'on sait vraiment rapproché le plus compliqué a été Akashi enfin Seijuro car on a du respect pour lui, mais il veux être notre égal il est le nouveau capitaine avec une nouvelle équipe qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement pour les nouveaux arrivant, les anciens ne participeront à la première rencontre.

-Je vais bien aussi, oui mais c'est l'habitude toi t'a aucun mal tu m'as toujours appelé comme ça.

-Oui c'est vrai ahah, Shintaro et Ryouta devraient pas tarder ce dernier viens de m'envoyer un message avec plein de cœur.

Je souris et secoue la tête.

-Il changera jamais et pour Ak-Seijuro et Mu-Atsushi tu as des nouvelles ?

-Non pas de nouvelle mais ils ont du chemin, et Atsushi et Himuro vont peut-être changer de lycée.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas on demandera et toi le lycée ?

-Hum j'en parlerai avec les autr...

J'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me fis sauter dessus par Ryouta, Shintaro en arrière plan.

-Tetsuya comment vas tu ?

Et oui plus de suffixe entre nous enfin sauf Atsushi mais c'est normal aujourd'hui par compte au début on en a beaucoup rit.

-Hey Ryouta je vais bien et toi ? Et toi Mi-Shintaro ça va ?

-Je vais bien j'ai trop envie de jouer avec vousssss.

-Et moi je vais bien aussi merci Tetsuya, Seijuro et Atsushi arrivent dans une heure il y a eu un peu de retard sur leurs vole.

-C'est assez énervant les distances qui nous sépare en soit nous 4 on est pas super loin même si il y a quand même de la route alors que quand on était à Teïko on était ensemble.

Je suis étonné de Daiki ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il a mûrit et qu'il apprécie les autres à se point. je pense pareil mais la mention de Teïko j'ai un nœud dans l'estomac car c'est la que je suis rendu compte que..

-On se fait un 2 vs 2 ?

-Yep je suis avec Tetsu pour notre duo ça te dit ?

Me dit Daiki en tendant son poing, je souris et lui tape dedans.

-Ça me va Daiki.

-Aller Shint on va battre l'ombre et la lumière.

-Exactement Ryouta donc applique toi et joue bien.

On commence donc ce mini-match, je fais un Vanish Drive* à Ryouta le passe et envoie de suite un ignite pass kai** à Daiki qui le réceptionne sans aucun mal puis marque. Ryouta me fait la même chose mais passe la balle à Shintaro et dois marquer en 2 points car il était bloqué par Daiki.

Sans se rendre compte du temps qui s'est écoulé, c'est quand la balle sort qu'on voit Seijuro la ramasser en nous souriant qu'on les remarques enfin.

-Vous avez déjà commencé, quand vous jouer vous oubliez tout autour de vous. Quand on vous voit jouer de l'extérieur on croirait voir du haut niveau.

-Mais Sei-chin ce sont des joueurs de haut niveau car Tetsu-chin à gagner la Winter-cup.

On se regard avec les autres on en rit, il n'y a aucune jalousie entre nous. Je me rappelle quand ils se sont excusés pour l'époque j'ai jamais était aussi émotif que depuis que je l'ai est retrouvé. Mais ce que je vis en se moment à Seirin est peut-être pire que Teïko ..

-Pourquoi ils rient Sei-chin ?

-Car ce sont des imbéciles heureux.

Il sourit à son tour, lui aussi a changé. Il nous a expliqué le pourquoi de sa double personnalité qui revient quelques fois mais il nous a appris que plus jamais il veut nous faire souffrir.

-Mais même Shin-chin et Tetsu-chin rient ce qui est assez rare ?

-On a changé Atsushi on grandit même si on reste les mêmes.

-Ah oui Shintaro donc tu es toujours convaincu que les trois points sont les meilleurs et que Tetsu est pas assez résistant ?

-Oui et non les 3 points seront toujours les plus fort mais les 2 points sont utile et pour Tetsuya on a juste a regarder les matchs de l'année dernière pour voir une grande évolution, mais je reste persuadé que Seirin lui convient pas, ou plus.

-Si tu savais comment à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je suis d'accord avec toi Shintaro, Seirin me convient plus..

Une grande triste s'abat sur moi et les larmes montent se qui surprend tout mes ex-coéquipiers. Ils se ruent vers moi.

-Qu'es qui se passe Tetsu ?

-Oui raconte nous Tetsuya ?

-Tetsu-chin veut un gâteau ?

-Aller dis nous tout de ce que tu voulais nous parler ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et les regardes chacun leurs tours dans les yeux.

-Après le départ de Kagami tout aller bien mais un jour d'entraînement je me sentais mis à l'écart, je recevais plus de passes et quand j'en recevait et bien ils n'arrivaient pas à les recevoir car soit je lançais trop fort soit trop vite. Je n'arrivais pas « recevoir » de lumière suffisante pour faire ce que je sais faire donc j'ai décide de jouer comme un joueur « normal » mais je suis pas assez bon car la j'étais à la traîne... La coach a donc décide de me retiré mon titre de titulaire et mettre un autre en soit c'est pas grave mais après les premières années ont commencés à m'insulter en disant « Je sais pas comment un mec comme lui à pus faire parti de la Kiseki no Sedai et que je mentais, que pour les matchs de l'année dernière que c'était grâce a Kagami que mes tours de passe passe était truqué ». Les autres me défendais pas mais je leurs est expliqué que si j'ai bien étudié à Teïko et tout ce que ils m'ont répondu ce que « Vu ce que les autres nous on dit ils t'ont abandonnés car tu étais nul et que tu servais à rien? que même Aomine Daiki l'avait dit et que tu étais leurs... chien quoi.. Que personne dans l'équipe ne me considéré comme un membre de cette équipe de légende ». En soit ils ont raison j'ai toujours était le 6 joueur fantôme on m'a jamais vu avec vous..

Les larmes me coulent des yeux les autres ont un regard dur mais tendre vers moi et je reçois un câlin général on se serre les uns et les autres. Et c'est Seijuro qui prends la parole.

-Tetsuya tu veux un conseil quitte cette équipe vraiment tu as tenu ta promesse et eux comment ils te remercie en te laissent dans les griffes de ces gens ignoble car déjà ils respectent pas leurs aînés. Bon pour des choses c'est vrai.


	3. Chapter 2

Je le regarde avec une pointe au cœur. Les autres eux, le regarde sévèrement ; oui ils ont moins peur de lui.

-Je m'explique alors rangez moi ces regards, tu pourras sûrement jamais jouer comme un joueur normal, tu as toujours eu ton genre de jeu c'est qui ta fait devenir un joueur exceptionnel de ce que tu me dis tes devenu trop bon pour eux ils suivent plus ton niveau. Tu as besoin d'un bon potentiel pour évolue. Change d'équipe viens dans un nos lycée. J 'aimerais avoir une équipe comme vous. Une chose en plus tu es le membre le plus important de la Kiseki no sedai sans toi l'équipe a explosé on est devenus de vrais abruti, ce que je regrette de cette époque c'est de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec vous certes on était amis mais il y avait des clans, Shintaro et moi même et vous 4 enfin même Atsushi était assez je-m'en-foutisme . On avait peu d'amis en dehors de l'équipe car on était jugé avec un gros ego qu'on avait mais aussi inaccessible.

-Mais on l'était Sei-chin, on leurs faisait peur et même Ryou-chin qui était populaire avec tout le monde et bah personne n'osait lui parler pour Tetsu-chin on le voyait pas et après on était tous effrayant..

-On était des cons à l'époque il n'y a pas photo donc si on pouvait évite de parler de cette époque...

-Je suis pas d'accord les gars c'est grâce à cette époque que j'ai découvert le basket et que je vous ai rencontré même si au début j'ai jugé trop vite Tets mais on a de bon souvenir quand même ?

-Ah oui et dit nous le mec toujours positif les quels ?

Je me décide de répondre.

-Notre première victoire en temps équipe, quand on jouait pour notre plaisir, ou on rigolait aux bêtises de Ryouta et surtout c'est la que -je parle dans ma tête-j'ai découvert ce sentiment- avec vous je me sentais à ma place je savais que je pouvais compte sur vous c'est la que j'ai eu deux bonne années mais aussi l'une des pires.. On devait pas en parler à nouveau mais ce jour là je voulais en finir avec tout mais je voulais vous retrouvé donc je me suis battu pour et vu comment on est maintenant, aucun regret.

Ils me regardent d'un regard presque tendre on décide de commencé à jouer, pour les équipes on fait ça a pile ou face je me retrouve donc avec Atsushi et Ryouta, dés que le ballon est envoyer Atsushi me l'envoie et je commence à dribblé et l'envoie à Ryouta puisque Daiki me bloque je passe en vanish drive mais il me suit et un truc en moi se réveille je le passe pour demande la balle qui m'est envoyer et je marque un trois points. Il me regarde tous avec le sourire.

-Tu y es enfin arrivé..

Pas besoin de savoir de quoi il parle je l'ai compris on continu le match tous en mode zone. Tellement que on a un petit publics regroupé qui nous a reconnu.

-Regardez c'est les membres de la Kiseki no sedai les 5 membres qui jouent ensemble !

-Mais ils étaient pas 6 ?

-Nan car si tu parles du mec de Seirin il a pas le niveau.

Les gars se sont arrêtés et vont vers le garçon c'est Daiki le plus énervé. Je cours après lui et essayer de le retenir.

-Daiki c'est pas grave viens !

-Lâche moi que je lui dise deux mots !

-Daiki a raison Tetsuya mais la manière forte marchera pas j'ai une meilleure idée.

Il s'approche du gars en question qui sourit de voir le fameux capitaine mais se décomposé à sa vue, je peux parier que c'est les yeux hétéro-chrome qui ont pris le dessus.

-Eh toi comment oses-tu parler de mes joueurs comme ça, il te faut une leçon choisi 4 personnes et joue contre eux 5.

-Okey mais ils sont 4 sur le terrain..

-Es-tu sur de cela ?

Il regarde vers nous et quand il me voit il ouvre grand la bouche et se sens gêner et 3 mecs plus son ami s'approche pour jouer contre nous Seijuro comme arbitre qui surprend il nous envoie un clin d'œil et un magnifique sourire qui nous déstabilisé tous en une voix nous murmurons. ~Magnifique...~

On se mets en place, eux de même et tips off le ballon tout de suite réceptionner par Atsushi puis envoyer à Daiki qui les passes sans aucun soucis mais le sourire au lèvres il marque. Ils ont le ballon mais je leurs en destitue vite et me dirige vers le panier ou je marque en shot fantôme. Tout le match on marque chacun notre tour sans forcer on est connecté on s'amuse une fois le match fini il y a 95 a 15 ils sont épuisé mais ils ont le sourire d'avoir jouer avec "nous" ils viennent même nous remercier et nous demander si cette année on jouera avec nos écoles d'avant ou si on changera pour revenir ensemble.

-Certain d'entre nous vont peut-être changer mais on s'affrontera sur le terrain et encore une chose dans la Kiseki on est 6. On va y aller les gars ?

On acquisse et on suit Seijuro jusqu'à sa résidence secondaire sur Tokyo une fois arrivé il nous propose à boire et a manger se qu'on accepte tout en discutent.

-Je me demander Atsu c'est vrai que tu compte changer de lycée avec Himuro ?

-Je sais pas Dai-chin mais il pense essaye de rejoindre Kagami et moi bah j'aimerai me rapproché de vous car c'est mieux pour manger et puis je vous aime bien.

On sourit il changera jamais mais c'est pour le mieux.

-Et toi Tetsuya ?

-Moi ? Je sais pas j'y est penser mais je sais pas ou aller et me dites pas et dans vos lycées je ne pourrais choisir mais malgré tout si je devais choisir et faire au plus près c'est Daiki.

-Mais si tu vas là-bas on a aucune chance..

-Mais si Ryouta la victoire n'est pas forcément acquise même pour eux deux, mais moi j'ai une question pour toi Seijuro.

-Oui Shintaro je t' écoute.

-Je me demande pourquoi tu as choisi ton lycée si c'est du au couleur de l'équipe ou pour la réputation mais c'est bien trouvé.

-Ahah j'avoue mais je n'ai en aucun cas fait exprès c'est le hasard mais au moins je pensais a vous même si je n'étais pas moi ..

-Je vous est pas dit mais Momoi ma donné des photos de nous à l'époque et c'est troublant on ressemblait à des enfants.

Je me raidis à son nom et baisse la tête.

-Pour Ryou–chin ça a pas changer il est toujours un enfant.. Tetsu-chin c'est du à sa taille..

Je souris et Ryouta râle, je sens le regards de Daiki je hoche donc la tête pour lui dire qui peut le dire aux autres.

-Momoi en veut à Tetsuya car il lui a dit non pour sortir avec elle.

-Mais elle le savait déjà non ?

Nous demande Shintaro.

-Oui mais je lui est dit que je ne l'aimais pas enfin juste en ami et qu'elle n'était pas mon genre..

-Ouille dur mais j'y pense tu as un style de fille toi ?

-Non.. en soit les filles ne m'intéresse pas je vois pas ce qui pourrait me plaire et si tu me dit leurs poitrine Daiki ça va pas le faire.

-Je n'allais pas le dire je me demander tu préfères les garçons alors Tetsu ?

Je réponds rien puis souffle et prends la parole pour tout leurs avoués.

-J'en est l'impression mais pas tous certains mais genre pas Seirin fin je sais pas comment l'expliqué... genre vous...Enfin _Vous_...Fin ça vous dérange ?..

-NON !

Me réponds 5 personnes ce qui nous surprends tous c'est Ryouta qui prends la parole.

-Je crois comprendre ce que Tetsuya veux dire et si c'est bien ça je suis pareil fin je suis sortit avec des filles mais c'est pas ce que je recherche et comment dire je...suis.. attiré par..._vous_..

C'est Daiki qui prends le relais.

-Ouais il y a un truc aussi en moi que je croyais impossible vue ce que je lis mais c'est improbable et pas normal fin, on est vraiment des gens normal mais enfin 6 quoi...

-Vous êtes idiot à vous répété mais j'ai envie d'être idiot avec vous car je dois l'avouer sans Takao j'aurais jamais remarquer ça car c'est impensable et impossible à réalisé et surtout invivable...Mais les sentiments..ne se contrôle pas...

-Les gars pourquoi tourner autour du pot mais moi je sais pas quoi dire donc je mange et puis j'ai parler avant donc voila..

Le dernier a parler n'est pas l'un des moindres, Seijuro qui nous sourit et nous fait nous s'asseoir les un à côté des autres en rond.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'on aurait cette discussion je l'aurais pas cru mais de mon côté c'est plus délicat en vue de mon statut mais pourtant au combien je vous aime tout les cinq et je n'ai pas peur de vous le dire mes imbéciles mais on peut pas... c'est impossible et imaginé ça casse nos liens je m'en remettrais pas de vous perdre à nouveau mais c'est en nous depuis longtemps ou alors ça toujours était la on pourrait croire que il y a des préférences mais non Atsushi est un gamin au grand cœur et il est protecteur, Shintaro est fiable on peut compté sur lui même si il paraît froid il s'inquiète toujours pour ses proches. Ryouta quoi dire de cet imbécile heureux si ce n'est un soleil qui nous fait rire de ses maladresse, Daiki tu es un mec qui n'a pas peur de faire ce qui faut pour voir ce qu'il veut tu es quelqu'un qui aime les autres malgré ce que tu peux dire comme bêtises et tu es un ours au grand cœur. Tetsuya quoi dire de toi si c'est que tu es un battant qui est franc qui quand il a une idée en tête il y va jusqu'à la fin et tu es intègres et loyal quoi qu'on en dise. Alors juste pour ça on peut tenter on a rien a perdre on peut même gagner quelques chose..

On le regard tous surpris mais on sourit en se regardent les l'un et les autres on se fait un câlin général puis vient la scène du baiser ou on s'embrasse à tour de rôle ce qui peut être bizarre mais c'est agréable, je m'allonge, la tête de Daiki se pose sur moi qui a la tête de Ryouta sur lui, Shintaro pose sa tête sur son ventre et c'est Atsushi qui pose sa tête sur Shintaro et Seijuro pose sa tête sur Atsushi et ses jambes sur les miennes la position est assez étrange mais on se touche tous, je papouille Daiki qui fait de même ce qui fait une chaîne.

-On sort tous ensemble alors ?

Merci à Ryouta pour la question que personne n'ose posé et d'un « oui » général on lui réponds.


	4. Chapter 3

2 mois passèrent et notre couple se porte bien j'ai décide de partir de Seirin pour Töo qui a pas plus aux autres, soit une crise de jalousie qui a vite était enlève par une règle rien sans les autres sauf des baisers, Atsushi a rejoint Seijuro et c'est aux matchs inter-lycée qu'on veut s'affronter.

Avec Daiki on a tout retrouve en multiplié avec notre duo mais j'ai aussi progressé seul grâce à zone. Aujourd'hui on retrouve les autres pour un camp d'entraînement.

Une fois arrivé a notre camp on range vite nos affaires, Momoi nous ignore depuis que j'ai rejoins Töo sauf quand on joue elle me parle. Une fois arrivé on voit les autres et un sourire s'affiche, on se dépêche tous d'aller plus loin pour être en privé afin de s'embrasser c'est ce qui se passe dans la forêt ou on est tous les 6 collés aux autres ou il y a pleins baisers qui se donnent jusqu'à ce que on entendent un cri de stupéfaction.

-Oh mon dieu ! Non c'est pas vrai . !

On se retourne tous et voyons Momoi les yeux comme des soucoupes les mains devant la bouche.

On ne sait pas quoi dire vu notre position. Seijuro se racle la gorge .

-On te doit rien mais on va quand même se justifié oui Momoi on est ensemble tout les 6.

-Mais c'est impossible inhumain vous êtes dégouttant c'est pour ça que ta dit non ?

C'est à moi qu'elle pose la question.

-Oui Momoi je les aimes tout les 5 depuis Teïko et il y a rien de dégouttant c'est de l'amour va le dire si tu le veut on assume notre relation.

-Quand vos coéquipiers vont l'apprendre..

On se regards perdu car même si on assume nos coéquipiers peuvent pensais qu'on se fera des faveurs pour le moment faudrait évite, je lance un regard au autres qui hoche la tête on s'est compris. On se mets face a elle qui commence a recule.

-Satsu tu nous ferais pas ça on était tous amis c'est pas parce que Tetsu ta dit non que tu dois être conne..

-Amis ? On était amis c'est pour ça que vous me l'avez pris et je veux pas dire si savait était l'un entre vous avec lui encore sa passerait mais la vous êtes 6 !

-Et c'est quoi le problème Momoi ? On est grand on fait ce que on veut tu crois qu'on l'a voulu ? Non on est aussi surpris mais on freine pas les sentiments toi même tu devrais le comprendre puisque que tu sautais sur Tetsuya même si tu savais qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

-Tu es horrible Midori de me dire ça ! Remet le couteau dans la plaie ! Mais oui je le savais mais je voulais pas le croire ! Mais que diriez vous si vos familles l'apprenait ? Surtout toi Akashi ton père serait ravi de savoir que le nom des Akashi va s'éteindre.. Daiki ta famille te reniera surtout ton père..

Je vois Seijuro serré les poings et son œil change de couleur et Daiki lui baisse la tête on je m'approche de se dernier et c'est Ryouta et Shintaro se rapproche pour calmer Seijuro.

-Momoi-chin est méchante ! Si tu es méchante je vais m'énerver que tu sois une fille ou pas car tu touches pas à mes amoureux !

Je vois que Daiki esquisse un sourire aux paroles de Atsushi, il me serre contre lui en murmurant qu'il a peur, ce qui est rare je sais qu'il se passe pour qu'il aie cette réaction.

-Chut Daiki ça va aller on est la pour toi.

-Écoute moi Satsuki touche a un cheveu à l'un entre eux ça va pas le faire car si ton père lui perdait son travail chez mon entreprise que dirais tu ? ET deux me menace plus jamais et pour mon père peut importe pour le nom je peux très bien adopté même si on est six comme tu dis ! Dis le a nos équipes la mienne je m'en moque.

-Moi aussi je suis le capitaine de Kaijo je suis respecter et il m'apprécie pour qui je suis ce qui se passe en privé n'influe pas sur mon jeu.

-Moi j'ai Takao comme soutient les autres nous prenait déjà pour un couple alors que je sois avec des garçons leurs importent peu.

-Nous tu es notre manager Momoi – san mais si il le faut on partira mais penses tu vraiment que ce soit nécessaire ? Si on part tout le monde apprendra que c'est du a une crise de jalousie que deux membres de « l'élite » sont partit, on peut très bien rejoindre un autre lycée on a tout le Japon pour ça.

Elle nous regarde et s'en va, on sait pas ce qu'elle va faire mais on verra ça a l'heure du repas.

Une fois qu'elle est partit Seijuro vient vers Daiki et l'embrasse fortement puis vient m'embrasse moi. Les autres en font de même sur nous, Daiki semble le plus touché. Je comprends le problème son père et très stricts le peu que j'y suis aller il lui parler mal et sa mère essayer de calmer le jeu.

-Viens chez moi Daiki quand le camp sera fini je vis seul maintenant ma grand -mère peut plus me prendre en charge chez elle.

-Oui Daiki va chez Tetsuya le temps de régler ça et on sera la pour toi il te fera rien.

Daiki regard Seijuro et hoche la tête. Ryouta se rapproche de Shintaro qui le regard et remonte ses lunettes et lui passe son bras par dessus les épaules.

Atsushi lui s'assoit près de Daiki et le tire contre lui contre un arbre et c'est Seijuro qui me prend dans ses bras.

Les heures passent et c'est le moment de réalité l'heure d'aller manger on remet nos vestes de nos écoles respective puis nous dirigeons vers le self où dés qu'on arrive tout les regards sont tournés vers nous et nous dévisage c'est sur que avec nos cheveux pas facile de pas attiré l'attention mais on ignore, on prends nos plateaux et partons s'asseoir a une table quand on voit nos équipes se regroupé autour de la table.

-C'est vrai ce qui est dit sur vous ?

-Qu'es qui est dit sur nous exactement ?

C'est Seijuro qui parle.

-Que vous formerai un...comment appelé ça ?

-Un sixsome ? Si c'est ça le mot que tu cherche alors oui c'est ce qu'ils sont.

C'est Takao qui a répondu d'un regard amusé sur nous.

-Sérieux ça veut dire que la Kiseki no sedai est gay mais c'est trop fun ça, durant les matchs voir les filles hurler sur eux alors qui s'en foutent nous donne plus de chance !

On les regardent ils semblent pas contre fin dégouttait. Je vois des regards qui semble se demande comment c'est possible mais c'est surtout de la curiosité.

-Mais si vous êtes six quand vous faites des choses comment ça se passe ?

A cette question on pique tous un fard, premièrement on a jamais rien fait pour le moment car c'est trop tôt pour tous c'est notre première fois avec des garçons même si je sais que Ryouta et Daiki l'ont déjà fait avec des filles ils nous l'ont dit. Moi aussi je me demande comment ça se passera.

-Mystère c'est notre vie privé alors on répondra pas.

-Oh okey désolé si c'était indiscret mais juste une chose on vous demande de pas vous faire de faveur en match.

-Ouais ça nous gêne pas chacun ses goûts mais jouer loyal.

-Pas de soucis c'était prévu.

C'est Seijuro qui réponds comme toujours puis ils partent à leurs tables, waouh si on s'attendait à cette réaction on a tous le sourire ça doit être drôle à voir 2 mecs de chez Töo, 2 de chez Rakuzan et les autres d'une autre équipe. On parle de tout et de rien il y a quelques regards sur nous mais c'est bienveillant. Je sens la main de Ryouta sur mon genou je pose ma main sur le sienne et la serre avant de continuer à manger. Je vois Shintaro et Daiki parler avec un regard adorable et de même que Ryouta avec Atsushi à l'autre bout de la table.

Je sens le regard de Seijuro j'engage la discussion jusqu'à ce que on voit celle qui nous a vendu elle semble surprise de nous voir assis ensemble et que on soit tranquille je vois des gens la dévisagé et dés qu 'elle s 'assoit a la table des filles elle se penche et et nous montre de la tête et son visage exprime un air déçu.

-Je me demandais avec qui vous partagez vos chambres ? Car avec Atsushi on est dans la même.

-Tetsu et moi on est aussi ensemble.

-Moi j'ai demandé a dormir seul ce qu'on m'a accordé..

-Et moi je dors avec Takao qui n'arrête pas de me poser des tonnes de questions sur nous.

-Aha mais c'est plutôt normal comme réaction ce qu'on vit c'est pas commun, mais c'est pas trop dur Ryouta pour toi tu as pas vraiment du soutient de personnes que tu connais bien surtout dans ton équipe.

-Je vous ai vous c'est tout ce qui compte et dés que je peux je vais à Töo pour vous voir. Ou même Shin vous attends.

-C'est bon imbécile ils ont pas besoin de la savoir...

-Méchant Shin-chan !

Je secoue la tête et sourit en les voyant ce disputé comme avant. Je pose ma tête sur Seijuro qui me caresse les cheveux tout en parlant avec Atsushi et Daiki, je ferme les yeux et s'en me rendre compte je m'endors en plein milieu du repas, c'est quand je me réveille que je me vois sur mon lit de chambre ou tout mes amours sont assis sur le lit de Daiki sauf Seijuro que je serre contre moi.

-Tu es réveiller la marmotte ?

-Mmm

-Tu nous à surpris à t'endormir comme ça, mais on sait dit que le voyage a du te fatigué donc je t'ai porté à ta chambre vu tu refusé de te décollé de moi.

-Désolé..

-T'excuse pas Tetsuya tu es mignon quand tu dors.


	5. Chapter 4

Les autres remarquent que je suis réveillé, c'est Ryouta qui me saute aux lèvres, je lui réponds doucement, puis je l'embrasse sur la joue et ce dernier s'allonge de l'autre côté. Les autres se contente de pousser le lit pour les collés ; ils continuent de parler je les écoutent et joue avec les cheveux de Ryouta qui semble apprécié car il ferme les yeux.

-Demain c'est le début de la confrontation entre nous.

-Tu sais qui affronte qui ?

-Oui demain on affronte Shutoku et Töo affronte Kaijo, j'ai entendu dire que Seirin voulez venir et que ça était accordé par nos coachs.

Je raffermis ma main sur les cheveux de Ryouta qui pousse un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Tu me fais mal Tetssss..

-Oh excuse moi...

-Tant fait pas Tetsu on les battras même si ils viennent on est l'ombre et la lumière.

-Oui je sais mais j'appréhende et je sais que tu es ma lumière Daiki..

-Je suis mieux que Kagamin.

Je ris et les autres en font de même.

-Tu es jaloux ? Et dit pas de bêtises vous êtes différent mais Kagami est un très bon joueur et coéquipier sans lui on en serait peut-être pas la.

Il ne dit rien et sourit d'un sourire espiègle et me lance un coussin qui me surprend.

-Je sais mais pense à mon ego mais je m'en moque je suis ton préféré parmi tout le monde.

J'entends des grognements.

-J'ai cinq lumières qui sont imbattable et oui tu es mon préféré entre toi et Kagami mais parmi les autres non tous égaux.

-J'y pense vous n'avez pas peur que un jour on ressente une différence..

C'est Shintaro qui soulève cette question. Moi aussi je me l'a suis posé mais pour ma part depuis le collège je les aime et c'est pareil ils sont égaux dans mon cœur. J'avoue que ça me fait peur aussi. Mais si ça devait se poser on devra accepté pour le bonheur des autres..

-Nan je penses pas enfin on a des liens différents mais niveau sentiment on est égaux, je veux dire tu aurais dit ça au collège ; Tetsu pouvais aller avec nous tous sauf peut-être Shintaro, Ryou c'est pareil le petit nouveau de la bande si on peut dire, pour Shin c'est plus avec Seiji ou Atsus...

-Et toi Dai-chin c'est Tetsu-chin vu votre lien ou Ryou-chin et moi tant que je peux toujours être avec vous et manger tout va bien et même jouer..

-Bien trouvé les surnoms Daiki..

-C'est plus simple je veux dire toi et Tetsu et Shin vous dites nos prénoms en entier, Ryou coupe aussi et Atsus lui bah c'est lui quoi.

Il touche les cheveux de se dernier qui lui donne une chips dans la bouche puis Daiki lui pose un baiser sur la joue. J'avoue que je sais pas quoi leurs donnés comme surnom j'oserais pas pour le moment déjà que les appelés par leurs prénoms sans le Kun c'est étrange alors..

-Ça viendra Daiki soit patient faut si faire mais avec du temps les surnoms viendront, tu changeras jamais chaque choses en son temps.

Ce dernier lui tire la langue et fait semblant de bouder.

-Ça vous direz de dormir avec nous ?

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, une envie soudaine comme pour faire du basket.

Je soutient leurs regards qui semble heureux et soulagé.

-Oui.

Les 4 me répondent, donc ils sortent pour aller se doucher et se changer on en fait de même avec Daiki, on décide de mettre les matelas par terre pour être mieux et encore à 6, ça va être serré.

-Bon on vous mettra toi et Seiji au milieu.

-Et pourquoi Seijuro et moi au milieu et si tu dis car on est petit tu es dans la merde.

-Non bien sur que non... Euh si.. MAIS ne lui dit pas Tetsu step.

-Hmm j'ai quoi en échange de mon silence.

Il se jette sur mes lèvres et se recule tout sourire, j'envoie quand même un message a Seijuro pour lui dire. Je ris intérieurement. Les garçons arrivent en même temps tout sourire et quand ils voient se qu'on a fait on a droit à des baisers de chacun.

-Bon on s'installe comment Daiki ?

Je le voit se raidir et me regarder et je lui lance un regard sans expression. Il ose pas le regarder dans les yeux ce qui faire rire les autres qui on compris qu'ils a parlé de nos tailles.

-Je sais pas Seiji genre Atsus et moi au bout et après Ryou et Shin et toi et Tetsu au milieu ?

-Hmm oui bonne idée on va faire ça tous torse nu les gars.

On le regarde surpris et on se regarde des rougeurs apparaissent et on enlève nos hauts en se regardent les un et autres puis on se place tous face a face se qui fait que je suis dos à Seijuro et face à Shintaro qui me caresse la tête doucement et les cheveux et je sens une main agrippé la mienne dans mon dos je lui donne volontiers et je prends celle de Shintaro et il se rapproche de moi ce qui fait que Atsushi se recule pour que son dos touche celui de ce dernier et lui prend aussi la main. On s'endort tous dans les bras des autres.

Le matin je me réveille et voit Daiki grimper sur Ryouta la tête sur Seijuro, alors que de notre cotés je suis dans les bras de Shintaro qui et lui même enroulé sur Atsushi mais c'est Seijuro qui se cramponne à mon bras. Je souris à cette vu et me décide de les réveillés je commence par Shintaro avec un baiser sur la joue et des murmures dans l'oreille et une caresse dans les cheveux de Seijuro qui se frotte et ouvre doucement les yeux en même temps que Shintaro les deux me regarde et se regarde on se sourit et on réveille les autres on passe dans la salle de bains pour se débarbouiller et se brosse vite fait les dents une fois cela fait un bisou de bonjour et on descend manger.

Qui on voit Seirin dés qu'ils me remarquent ils ouvrent la bouche et ils dévisagent les autres surtout les les premières années qui on un regard de stupeur, les autres ils nous regardent de haut mais quand ils voient mon uniforme ils perdent de leurs superbe et c'est Hyuga qui s'approche mais les autres se mettent devant moi mais il vient quand même suivi de la coach et du reste de l'équipe.


	6. Chapter 5

-Kuroko tu es a Töo ?

-Oui je suis dans l'équipe de Daiki, mais cela vous le saviez déjà que me voulez-vous ?

-Pourquoi tu es partit sans prévenir. C'est parce que tu n'étais plus titulaire ?

-Non je m'en moque un peu même si ça ma blessé mais bon vous vous êtes bien servis de moi pour votre victoire .

-Mais on avait besoin de toi et tu lâche l'équipe et ta promesse ? On sait que le départ de Kagami est dur on aurait trouvé quelques choses et ..

Elle est coupé par Ryouta.

-Parlez lui mieux il est plus chez vous c'est pas votre chien et même un chien doit être mieux traité, si il veut changer il change au moins il est avec des gens qu'il aime.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Kise-kun*il tient a nous ?

-Oui avant mais j'aime encore plus la Kiseki et non je suis pas à ma place car me faire insulter par des premières ça ma pas trop plut.

-Mais c'était pour rigoler Kuroko faut rire.

-RIRE !? -_Ou-la c'est Shintaro qui attaque_. - Donc si je vous dit que vous êtes une mauvaise coach qui maltraite ses joueurs et qui est aveugle devant le magnifique potentiel de Tetsuya ça vous plaît, et d'avoir une relation avec votre capitaine. ?

Elle semble outré de même que la salle et dans le silence il y a juste une chaise qui bouge, puis elle regarde Shintaro choqué de même que Seirin .

-Comment tu l'as appelés ?

-Bonnet B ce que tu vois devant toi c'est des mecs qui couchent ensemble à 6.

On se retourne tous sur Momoi, qui s'avance.

-Oui tu as bien entendu depuis 2 mois ils couchent ensemble et disent sortir ensembles.

Je serre les poings elle décrit notre relation comme quelques chose de dégouttant alors qu'on a jamais rien fait on prend notre temps pour se familiariser avec ça.

-C'est du à ça que Tetsu ma dit non.

-Sa suffit Momoi je t'ai dit non car je t'aimais pas et même si j'avais êtes hétéro j'aurais dit non tu étais qu'une amie.

-Tu vas trop loin Momoi et n'appelle plus jamais Tetsuya par son prénom tu n'en as pas le droit et pour ta gouverne madame la jalouse on a jamais êtes si loin alors à par si ta un fantasme la dessus ! Et puis merde c'est notre vie privé on est amis d'enfance mais je te reconnaît plus tu es aigri par la colère et la jalousie. Alors oui Seirin on est en couple tout les 6 et oui vous avez perdu votre meilleur atout et oui pas de Winter-cup ni inter -lycée car on s'est beaucoup entraîner.

Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la salle juste des encouragements de nos équipes, je vois notre capitaine venir et dire à Momoi de le suivre ça va chauffé. On salut Seirin puis on part chercher nos plateaux.

-Kuroko attends on peut parlé s'il te plaît ?

-Non désolé mais je dois aller manger pour pouvoir m'entraîne on se voit sur le terrain.

-De tout façon on connaît tes techniques.

-Celle de l'année dernière et celle avec Seirin attends de voir mon duo avec Daiki et apprend a respecter tes aînés Tsubaki

Je pars rejoindre mes amours à notre table et on oublie vite cette histoire et le déjeuner ce passe dans le calme puis viens l'heure des matchs, le premiers c'est Töo contre Kaijo, j'enfile mon numéro 6 et Daiki son 5, on se regarde et on se tape le poing on fait un cri d'équipe puis direction le terrain ou il y a notre arbitre. Ryouta nous lance un regard qui change tout, pas quartier on doit gagner. Daiki me murmure. -**On t'a déjà dit que le noir t'allait a merveille**. - Je souris et lui lance un clin d'œil.

On se place c'est Daiki qui fait l'entre deux et tips off le match commence par la réception de Sakurai et il marque en trois points puis c'est Kaijo qui a la balle il l'envoie à Ryouta qui en zone ce qui fait qu'on se mets nous même en zone on a du mal à deux sur lui mais je vois l'ouverture et lui prend la balle part en dribble et fait comme Seijuro qui déstabilise mon adversaire et envoie un canon à Daiki intercepté par Ryouta qui est en un vs un avec Daiki personnes semble suivre mais je reçois la passe de Daiki et part marque et 5 – 0. les 4 quart temps passe on est légèrement en avance avec 164 – 162 mais Ryouta à du mal même avec le perfect copie le match s'arrête et on gagne. On salue et se dirige vers notre banc en regardent Ryouta déçu mais il nous sourit et lève son pouce on lui réponds de la même façon on bois et on laisse notre place à Seirin contre Rakuzan et quand ils voient Atsushi avec Seijuro ils deviennent blanc on se réunit tout les trois puisque Shintaro et avec son équipe on s'assoit à coté et on regarde le match. On encourage nos partenaires sous le regards amusés de nos coéquipiers.

Le match est déjà défini avec un score de 130 – 20. Je vois Daiki rire moi je me sens quand même un peu triste, mais bon je suis fière de mes partenaires .

La journée se déroule avec des matchs avec des victoires et des défaites mais on s'amuse une fois tous douchés on a décide d'aller dehors profiter du beau temps. On est assis les un à cotés des autres on a Daiki près de Atsushi qui et près de moi et a ma droite ce trouve Ryouta qui est près de Shintaro lui même près de Seijuro.

-C'était une bonne journée ou on a tous pu mettre en avant nos connaissances. Et je suis fière de vous votre évolution depuis le collège est impressionnante.

-Merci Seijuro mais toi aussi tu as évolué en bien et ton jeu est excellant tu as toujours était un modèle a suivre.

-C'est gentil Tetsuya mais j'ai aussi des progrès a faire.

-C'est déjà beau de le reconnaître Sei-chin.

Je sens mon téléphone vibré ou je vois le nom de Kagami s'afficher je me lève sous le regard de mes partenaires et m'éloigne.

-Allô ?

-Salut Kuroko tu vas bien ?

-Oui Kagami-kun je vais bien et toi ?

-Super l'équipe me manque mais ma nouvelle équipe et super, Tatsuya est venu me rejoindre.

-C'est super comme Atsushi à rejoins Seijuro.

-Quoi ? Attends comment tu l'es a appelé ?

-Beaucoup de choses on changer Kagami-kun, on a décide de s'appeler par nos prénoms et je...sors avec eux maintenant et j'ai quitté Seirin...

-WHATTT ? Pause comment ça tu sors avec eux ?

-On sort ensemble tout les 6 on s'aime je sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais ça s'est fait naturellement et j'en suis heureux.

-Je me doutais bien déjà l'année dernière tu t'étais rapproché d'eux je suis content pour toi et si il te font souffrir ça va pas le faire tes comme un frère Kuroko.

-Merci Kagami vraiment et moi aussi je te considère comme mon frère.

-ET ta quitté Seirin mais pourquoi ?

-Ça c'est mal passé depuis ton départ ça fait plus de 2 mois que je suis a Töo.

-Comment ça ?

Je lui explique tout en détail et je sens sa voix se durcir, il comprend pas pourquoi nos aines on rien et fait et me dit si je me sens heureux ainsi c'est tous ce qui compte.

-Au faite ça fait 2 mois que t'es en couple et tu m'as rien dit ?

-C'est dur d'en parler et puis on a pas pu beaucoup s'appeler et puis le décalage horaires, toi tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Hmm pour tout te dire je suis perdu..

-C'est Himuro-kun ?

-Quoi ?! Non enfin... Peut - être comment ta sus toi ?

Je regarde vers mes amoureux qui parle entre eux tout en me regardent de temps a autre.

Je souris et me décide de répondre.

-Quand j'ai sus que je pouvais pas vivre sans eux quand le manque était trop grand et le fait que mon regard était tourné vers eux ils sont mon univers mes âmes sœurs comme si quand on est ensemble on deviens je sais pas...

Il rit – **Tu es a fond sur eux et comment tu gères la jalousie ? Car Tatsuya est proche des filles et tout..**

\- C'est compliqué de gérer la jalousie entre nous 6 déjà car on est divisé encore avec Shintaro Ryouta et Daiki on se voit souvent mais Seijuro et Atsushi sont a Kyoto.. Après il y les gens qui s'approche de Ryouta et de Seijuro.. Mais on en parler pour pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu surtout avec les caractères de chacun mais on y arrive c'est juste deux ans et après on s'inscrit en équipe en fac .

-La Kiseki no sedai vit sa renaissance.. On va s'affronte en compétition mondiale et quand je viendrais je veux rejouer avec toi contre eux.

-Ahaha pas de soucis mais je sais pas si ils en seront ravi.

-Bon je te laisse bro à une prochaine.

-Oui au revoir Kagami et fonce et n'aie pas de regret.

Il raccroche, je souris devant mon téléphone et rejoins les autres qui semble investit dans leurs conversations. Je m'assois ou ma place et encore libre et j'écoute se qu'ils disent jusqu'à se que Ryouta se tourne vers moi.

-Qui c'était ?

_*** Marque de respect utilisé avec un camarade un ami**_


	7. Chapter 6

-Kagami.

-Ah est qu'es qu'il devient ?

Je fronce les sourcils il parle d'une voix ferme, je comprends pas le problème ?

-Il joue a nouveau avec Himuro et qu'il aimerait qu'on joue ensemble quand il viendra nous voir que le Japon lui manquait.

-Le Japon ou toi ?

-Mais qu'es qui te prend Ryouta, Kagami ne m'aime pas comme tu sembles le penser.

-On le pense tous Tetsu..

-Vous êtes sérieux la Kagami c'est comme un frère pour moi ok ? Sans lui à l'époque vous feriez peut-être rester les mêmes ! Alors déjà il a en vu quelqu'un d'autre et se n'est pas MOI et je vous direz pas qui car je sais pas si je peux le dire ! Et aussi je lui est dit pour nous !

Ma voix s'est élevé, qu'ils soient jaloux, je peux le comprendre et encore ils savent que il n'y a rien avec Kagami mais le fait que je doive me justifier non mais et puis me parler de cette façon c'est n'importe quoi.

Ils ont tous les yeux grands ouvert, moi aussi je peux m'énerver et ils le savent très bien.

C'est Shintaro qui reprend.

-Et que t'a t'il dit ?

-Ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il était content pour moi enfin pour nous que ça se voient vu notre rapprochement et que si je souffre vous le regretterez et qu'il m'aime comme son frère ça vous va ou il faut que je sois à genoux ?!

-Tetsu.. calme toi .. On voulait pas t'énerver on se pose des questions car tu avais le sourire.

-Alors selon toi Daiki j'ai pas le droit d'être content quand je parle de mon amour pour vous et quand mon ami m'apprend être amoureux ! Alors j'ai droit de vivre qu'avec vous et m'enfermer sur moi ?

-Il n'a pas dit ça Tetsuya c'est juste qu'il est maladroit on s'inquiète de te perdre voila tout et bien sûr que tu as le droit d'être heureux et de sourire aux autres et non ton sourire et la plus chose au monde c'est juste de la jalousie car on sait qu'il compte mais si il aime quelqu'un d'autre nous voila rassuré.

-Tetsu-chin est en colère ? Tu nous en veut ?

Je soupire et les regardent les l'un après les autres et essaye de calmer ma voix je les ignore et pars vers ma chambre, je suis énervé et je peux pas me calmer il faut que je m'éloigne.

Je sens des mains me retenir et ils ont un regard perdu.

-Part pas énervé.. On est désolé d'accord.. On aurait du te faire confiance mais Tetsu on t'aime..

-Oui Tetsu -chin on t'aime trop.

-Oui Tetstuuu reste ne nous abandonne pas on t'aime mais comprends on sait pas comment géré c'est nouveau tout ça.

Seul Shintaro et Seijuro garde le silence mais leurs regard en dit long.

-Je vous laisse pas je veux juste aller me calmer pour pas dire des choses dur, et j'accepte vos excuses et n'oubliez pas que je vous aime tous personnes prendra vos places mes âmes-sœurs.

Ils me tirent vers eux et je suis serré de partout je souris ce sont des idiots mais je ne peux pas leurs en vouloirs longtemps.

Le camp passe il n'y a plus de crise de jalousie en vue, on profite d'être ensemble car demain Seijuro et Atsushi rentre sur Kyoto donc pour cette dernière journée on fait du mélange d'équipe en soit qu'on soit tous ensemble et personnes n'a pus nous battre, on ries à leurs têtes. On est a l'aéroport ou se tiennent nos moitiés. Ryouta à les larmes aux yeux on lui tient la main avec Daiki et pour se dire au revoir on se fait une poignet de mains car ça serait mal vu de s'embrasser et même de se faire la bise.

Une fois partit avec les autres on se dirigent vers chez moi, on les reverras le mois prochain aux inter – lycées. Heureusement qu'on peut parler grâce a Discord en groupe car leurs présences va nous manqué. Ils s'assoient sur mon canapé et je leurs apporte du soda et on se mets à discuter.

-On va pas beaucoup se voir nous aussi avec les entraînements..

-Ryouta c'est juste pour un mois.. On pourra se voir un soir chez toi Tetsuya ?

-Bien entendu et oui on doit être au taqué car cette année c'est la revanche.

-Grave cette année Töo gagnera on a Tetsu.

-Oui et Seij à Ats.. Shin à Takao, moi j'ai personne..

-Dit pas ça Ryouta tu as ton équipe et ça veut rien dire je suis d'accord que on a de la chance mais c'est de la pression en plus.

-Tetsuya à raison Ryouta ils sont peut-être 2 de la Kiseki comme Seijuro et Atsushi mais on a nos chance crois en ton équipe Capitaine.

-J'aimerais qu'on soit ensemble dans une maison et qu'on joue ensemble pour toujours.

-Le rêve Ryou mais on le fera en fac mais après avoir car ça dépend des projets de chacun d'entre nous, tu sais que Shin veut faire médecin pour sportif et que Tetsu aimerait travailler comme enseignant et que Seiji reprendra sûrement la relève de son père.

-Oui je sais et je souhaite qu'ils réussissent et je sais que toi tu hésites entre policier et pro. Moi je sais pas j'ai arrêté le mannequinant car il voulait me faire perdre du poids alors que c'est du muscle donc je suis perdu comme d'ab je suis le boulet...

-Mais Ryouta dis pas ça c'est faux tu trouveras toi aussi ta voix tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux tu es gentil et tu penses tout le temps aux autres pourquoi pas dans la communication ? Et tu es attachant Ryouta.

-Atta-chiant tu veux dire Tetsuya ?

Je ris de même que Daiki et Ryouta saute sur Shintaro qui tire une tête d'enterrement l'air saouler mais au font il préfère le voir ainsi un vrai tsundére.

On mange ensemble puis ils rentrent chez eux et je range tout et regarder mes messages j'en est deux un sur le groupe et l'autre de Kagami, j'ouvre celui du groupe.

Du meilleur couple à six.

Seijuro à envoyer :

Bien arrivé Kyoto malgré le long trajet Atsushi dort chez moi mon père pas là en voyage.

Shintaro à envoyer :

Merci d'avoir donnés des nouvelles Daiki Ryouta et moi même sommes chez Tetsuya on se recontacte bientôt.

Ryouta à envoyer :

Vous nous manquez déjà vivement le mois prochain pour se voir...

Daiki à envoyer :

Un vrai bébé celui là mais ouais hâte qu'on se mesure pour te montrer capitaine que notre duo est le meilleur.

Moi à envoyer :

Merci Seijuro de nous rassurer et souhaite bonne nuit à Atsushi et oui hâte de nous confronter et Daiki arrêté d'embêter Ryouta.

Je reçois le smileys tire la langue de Daiki un cœur de Ryouta, Shintaro lui envoie un pouce et Seijuro envoie un message.

Seijuro à envoyer :

-Hâte de me mesuré a vous l'ombre et la lumière mais on vous laissera pas faire et oui on se revoit bientôt bisous a vous tous et je passe le salut à Atsushi.


	8. Chapter 7

J'ouvre le message de Kagami qui est moins gai. Il semblait blessé et perdu, je lis et voit qu'il sait pris un râteau de Himuro et que ce dernier n'a pas très bien réagit. Je regarde l'heure sachant que on a 13 heures de différence, bon chez lui il fait jour.

-Allô Kuroko ?...

-Kagami raconte moi ce qu'il sait passé ?

-Pas de comment ça va ?..

-Non pas besoin vu ta voix, ça sert à rien de mettre le couteau dans la plaie..

-J'avais décide de me déclarer afin de suivre ton conseil et me dire que j'avais peut -être une chance. Je vais donc le voir et lui demande à parlé en privée ce qu'il accepte et je commence déjà pour lui dire que j'avais des nouvelles du Japon, il m'a demandé de vos nouvelles je lui est dit que tout aller bien sans rien dire sur votre relation. Après il me dit que Murasakibara l'avait appelé pour dire qu'il avait des amoureux car ils sont de bons amis et tout il était super content et tout. Je lui demande leurs noms donc c'est les votre qui dit après je lui dit que je suis au courant et que j'ai moi même quelqu'un en vue.. Il croyait que c'était toi au début mais après il a clairement compris que non et je lui est dit que mes sentiments pour lui avaient changé que je comprenais pas..

Il m'a dit clairement dit qu'il n'était pas gay et que j'étais juste son ami enfin jusqu'à ce l'un de nos coéquipiers sortent en rigolant si on était des « suceurs de bites » en gros c'est pas méchant et l'a il lui sorti que jamais il en serait un que c'était dégouttant qu'il connaissait des mecs qui le faisait à plusieurs puis que certain proche qui aimerais la sienne, ça ma coupé les jambes je me suis approché et je lui es décroché un pain en lui disant clairement que c'était un putain d'homophobe et qu'il venait de traiter l'un de ses amis comme quelques choses d'affreux, avant de quitté le terrain laissant les deux choqués et moi je me suis écroulé ça ma brisé le cœur Kuro..

Je ne sais pas quoi dire je ressens de la colère mais de la tristesse pour Kagami car ça du être très dur d'entendre ça et surtout ça ressemble pas à Himuro que nous décrivais Atsushi encore une fois ils ont jugés heureusement que les autres n'en savent rien.

-Il te mérite pas Kagami c'est un imbécile qui sait pas ce qu'il perd qu'il nous insultent, il peut pas comprendre mais sa réaction de dégoût c'est bizarre il suit peut -être les autres pour s'intégré. Il le pensait peut -être pas tu l'as frappé avant de réfléchir tu changeras jamais. Laisse du temps et voit ce qui se passe quoi qu'il arrive je suis de ton côté.

-Merci mec je vais te laissé dormir bientôt l'inter-lycée ?

-Oui on va se battre à nouveau et on vise la victoire. Me remercie pas appelle si besoin.

-Merci bonne nuit.

On raccroche et m'endort la tête remplis de ce que Himuro a dit tellement que je n'en dort pas de la nuit. Le lendemain arrivé à Töo je me dirige vers les vestiaires ou je vois Daiki m'attendre devant quand il me remarque il me sourit je lui rends plus réservé il me fait une accolade et on entre pour se changer.

-Bien dormi Tetsu ?

-Pas vraiment j'ai beaucoup pensé...et toi ?

-Ah merde et ta pensé à quoi ? Moi super le voyage m'a achevé.

-Je sais pas si je peux en parler mais en gros Kagami s'est déclaré et la personne l'a clairement envoyer boulet avec des insultes ce qu'il comprends pas c'est que cette personne à un ami qui a une relation peu commune et l'un des amis à fait une remarque sûrement pour rigoler sauf que cette personne l'a mal pris et l'a insulté tout en étant grossier..

Je le voit entrain de réfléchir.

-Franchement Tetsu tu me fait me casser la tête pour comprendre de qui tu parles mais je crois avoir compris. Kagamin est amoureux de Himuro qui a mal réagit à une remarque genre « bah alors on se tripote les mecs » et ça l'a blessé dans sa fierté d'homme. Et la relation peu commune c'est nous ?

-Je suis étonné de te voir Daiki si réfléchi tu as mangé quoi se matin ?

-Oh la ferme.

Il rit et m'envoie un petit coup sur l'épaule je souris et lui tire le bras pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et l'entraînement commence. Je fais des passes à toute l'équipe qui n'éprouve aucune difficultés sauf pour les passes super forte ou seul Daiki n'a aucun problème de même que sans se regarder on arrive à réceptionner.

-Vous êtes connecté c'est pas possible sinon vous lancé le ballon sans même regarder si l'autre va la recevoir.

-C'est la confiance que veux-tu.

-Et vos sentiments.?

-Aussi mais on a tellement jouer ensemble que on se connaît par cœur, je peux deviner ses mouvements comme il sait comment je joue.

-Impressionnant tu sais que l'année dernière un gars t'avais insulté de notre équipe il a failli lui cassé la gueule.

-Ah bon c'est vrai Daiki ?

Il fait semblant de regarder ailleurs mais je vois qu'il rougit je suis content de savoir ça.

Comme ça même quand on était en froid il me défendait.

-Oh l'autre il rougit !

-Ferme la imbécile !

L'entraînement se déroule sérieusement avec en clé la victoire, je vois au loin Momoi prendre des notes. Elle reçu une engueulade du capitaine mais reste manager et elle ne nous parle plus du tout, elle manque a Daiki on lui a dit qu'il pouvait renouer mais il nous a dit puisque elle accepte pas notre couple il ne veut pas en disant qu'on est plus important alors que l'amour d'amitié presque fraternel compte autant qu'un autre et de ce qu'il a dit son père ne sait rien donc il reste chez lui pour le moment même si il lui demande si il a une copine et tout.

On se dirige vers nos cours vu qu'on est dans la même classe ou personnes le sait ce qui nous a étonné on a demander a l'équipe et il nous ont répondu que il y a eu ordre de rien dire de ce qui c'est passé a ce camp.

-Tetsu je veux pas y aller laisse moi séché..

-Non Daiki faut travailler sérieusement si tu veux réalisé tes rêves.

Il s'approche et me murmure.

-Mon rêve actuel c'est de faire l'amour avec vous.

Je me stop et rougit, je le regarde de haut en bas et continue ma route jusqu'à notre salle.

-Bah Tetsu tu es gêné tu es contre ça ? Tu aimerais pas aussi ? Imagine nous tous enlacés...

-Sa suffit Daiki ! J'ai compris c'est bon ..

Mon corps ce réchauffe et mon bas ventre se tord, je serre mes poings et souffle doucement.

J'entends Daiki rire quand il voit ma réaction.

-Quand je vais dire ça au autres. !

-S'il te plaît non..

-Je vais me gêner tien quand toi tu l'as dit a Seiji.

Il tapote sur téléphone, j'essaie de lui enlevé mais il est trop trop même si j'ai un peu grandit lui aussi.

Il me tends son téléphone ou le message apparaît ou je vois qu'ils l'ont tous ouvert.

Mais pas le temps de lire la sonnerie retentit et les cours commence, enfin la fin des cours Daiki est déjà partit car il a un dîner, moi j'ouvre enfin les réponses de mes camarades.

De Daiki au groupe Le meilleur couple 3 : Devinez qui est devenus rouge presque au point d'avoir une érection quand j'ai parler qu'on fasse l'amour c'est Tetsu !


	9. Chapter 8

" De Seijuro :

Daiki si tu l'as mis a mal à l'aise en faisant cette allusion tu perds rien pour attendre, mais c'est plutôt bon signe de sa part mais ne l'embête pas trop non plus.

De Shintaro :

Tu es un pervers Daiki en plus en te connaissant tu l'as dit en plein couloir mais comme la dit Seijuro ça montre qu'il est pas contre cette idée mais il n'y a pas que le sexe Daiki.

De Atsushi :

Je comprends pas c'est quoi une érection ? Et faire l'amour c'est comme ça qu'on fait les enfants mais nous on peux pas ?

De Ryouta :

Mais Atsus dit moi pas que tu es si innocent que ça ? Une érection c'est quand tu éprouves du désir et que tu as ton bonbon qui se lève, et on peut faire l'amour même entre garçons mais c'est pas par le même endroit. Et comme ça Tets veut conclure c'est super.

De Atsushi :

Comme à chaque fois que je pense à vous en déguisement de chocolat ou quand je vous vois torse nu ? Quel endroit Ryou-chin ?

De Seijuro :

Ryouta plus un mot compris ? Atsushi je t'expliquerai quand on sera tout les 2.

De Daiki :

Eh comment ça lui expliquer faîtes rien sans nous et non Shin je ne pense pas qu'à ça et si le sexe fait parti du couple monsieur le coincé.

De Seijuro :

Mais pour qui me prends tu Daiki bien-sûr qu'on va rien faire sans vous."

Je ris a leurs messages tellement digne d'eux. Je commence a rédigé mon message les joues rouges.

" De moi :

Merci de l'humiliation Dai je me vengerai, bon et bien Sei tu peux directement le punir il me l'a dit en plein milieu du couloir ou des gens passaient heureusement que je passe inaperçu.. Et bien sur que faire ça avec vous me plairais mais je suis pas prêt. Shin avait raison sur le coup et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais comme la dit Dai ça fait partit du truc et pour information Ryo je veux pas conclure enfin pas tout de suite je suis désolé... Mais si vous voulez vraiment le faire faîtes le entre vous pas de soucis de mon côté..

Atsu ne change jamais ta nativité fait tout ton charme et tu décris les choses joliment."

Je pose mon téléphone, prend mon plat et m'assois à ma table quand je vois que Seijuro a répondu à mon message.

" De Seijuro :

Très mignon les surnoms mon bleuet, et d'accord je punirai ce chaton et qu'es que tu dis comme bêtises rien ne sera fait sans l'un d'entre vous surtout la première fois et même les autres on fera ça ensemble au maximum. Prends ton temps et surtout te force pas pour faire plaisir ni l'un d'entre vous on a notre temps sachant que la plupart d'entre nous sommes vierge ce n'est pas une honte alors si tu es en manque mon chaton regarde sur internet et tu as tes mains .

Pour blondinet c'est pareil si tu as besoin soit imaginatif. De même pour toi mon intello et t'en fait pas j'ai tout expliqué au goinfre il a compris lui même à dit qu'il veut du temps.

De Shintaro :

Tu deviens niais Seijuro tu le sais et c'est quoi ces surnoms ; chaton bluet intello et blondinet et le goinfre, comptaient pas sur moi pour des surnoms vos prénoms c'est très bien. ET je suis pas inquiet mais comme l'a dit Tetsuya il faut du temps on est ensemble depuis à peine trois mois sachant qu'on se voit peu en privé car durant les matchs on restera avec nos coéquipiers."

On continue de parler un peu comme ça jusqu'à se dire bonne nuit mais une heure après je reçois un appel de Dai.

-Tetsu...

-Dai qu'es que t'a ?

-Je peux venir dormir mes parents mon gonfle... S'te plaît ...

-Oui bien-sûr mais il est tard tes sur de pouvoir faire la route ?

-Hum oui j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

-Fais attention à toi.

Dix minutes plus tard on toque à ma porte et je vois Daiki sur le palier je l'invite à rentrer ce qu'il fait et s'assoie sur mon canapé. Je lui apporte de l'eau qu'il enfile et me tire pour me serrer contre lui.

-Tu veux appeler les autres ?

-J'aimerais mais je veux pas les dérangés je leurs dirais demain on peut juste aller dormir ?

-Bien – sûr va prendre une douche j'irai après.

-Merci Tetsu vraiment heureusement que tu es là. Mais juste tu peux dire au autres que je dors chez toi ?

-Oui vas-y je m'en charge.

Il part à la douche et j'envoie donc 4 messages le même à chacun.

De moi à Seijuro , Atsushi , Shintaro, Ryouta.

Hey j'envoie ce message à vous 4 pour vous prévenir que Dai dort chez moi se soir il a eu des soucis avec ses parents on en parlera demain en appelle si vous êtes disponibles se sera sûrement plus simple pour lui ou il enverra un message pour vous expliquez. Dormez bien bisous.

Une fois le message envoyé je vois Daiki sortir en short et t-shirt, je lui souris et vais chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre et lui donne mon téléphone.

-Tu pourras leurs répondre si jamais ils répondent, tu peux même regarder.

-D'accord merci et non je vais pas fouiller je te fait confiance.

Je ris et lui embrasse la joue et pars sous la douche. J'essaye de me dépêcher et quand je sors Daiki et sur mon lit le téléphone à l'oreille.

-Oui il vient de sortir de la douche, attendez je mets le haut parleur.

-Re Testsuuuu.

-Salut Ryo.

-Merci de nous avoir prévenu mon bleuet si tu nous racontai chaton ?

-Je peux pas vous en parlez demain j'aimerai juste vous parlez un peu en voix puis essayer de dormir, vous êtes disponible ?

Sa voix semble s'attendre à un refus et il y a de l'appréhension.

-Je peux être dispo vers 20 h demain et encore je sais pas avec l'entraînement et voir si mes parents seront d'accord désolé Dai.. Mais je te promets d'essayer.

-Moi je peux me libéré juste pour aider Dai-chin enfin pas à l'heure de manger mais 20 heures pourrait être bon. Tu en pense quoi Sei-chin ?

-Oui 20 heures c'est largement bon surtout si tu en a besoin mais tu sais tu aurais pu en parler d'abord avec bleuet.

-Moi je fini l'entraînement assez tard mais je me libérai pour 20 heures mais je pourrais avoir du retard mais si besoin on peut essayer de se voir si tu peux pas m'en parler en même temps.

-J'ai besoin de vous en parlez tous à la fois car j'ai besoin de votre avis.. Je sais que j'aurais pu en parler avec Tetsu mais je veux pas vous mettre de côtés. Mais si vous pouvez pas ça peut attendre..

Je serre sa main.

-Non Dai vu comment tu es ça peut pas attendre donc je vous pris d'être dispo même plus tard juste que..

-Mais Tetsu..

-Pas de mais Ryo il a besoin de nous alors si tu es pas disponible et bah tant pis fait ce que tu as faire.

-Enfin Tets qu'es que tu dit vous êtes ma priorité mais j'ai besoin de voir autre chose et j'aimerais passé du temps avec mes amis car on à pas entraînement l'aprèm mais avant midi, on se fait une sortit donc je sais pas.

-Attends Ryouta qu'es que tu dis tu viens de nous dire que avec l'entraînement ça ne peut pas être possible et la tu nous dis que t'a pas..

**Voilà la suite et désolé du retard j'étais en stage et je prends enfin le temps de vous postez la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et désolé si il reste des fautes, l'orthographe c'est pas mon truc je fais le maximum.**

**Bonne journée à vous. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

-Ryou-chin veut pas aider Dai-chin ...

-Pause calmez-vous blondinet tu peux pas juste te libérer pour 20 heures, tu finis à quelles heures ?

-16 heures pourquoi ?

-4 heures entre amis devrait suffire non ? Après fait comme tu veux mais il en aura pas pour 1 heure il a besoin.

-Je saisss Seij je ferais mon maximum. Dai c'est pas contre toi je m'inquiète vraiment .

-Mais bien–sûr on va te croire Ryouta je te comprend pas là ?

-Mais Testu il y a juste que je veux être avec mes amis tu peux comprendre je veux aider Dai je dis juste es qu'il est possible de repoussé vers 21 heures ?

Je soupire et Daiki me regarder et bouge la tête pour me dire de souffler.

-Je sais pas mon père doit rentré et on doit manger ensemble.

-Moi je dois réviser pour un contrôle.

-Vous êtes sérieux et vous pouvez pas décalé ?

-Laisse tomber Ryouta fait se que tu as faire je t'en parlerai plus tard..

-Si il est dispo.

-Je t'ai entendu Tetsu qu'es qui t'arrive ?

-Juste que je vois l'un de mes copains l'air abattu les poings serrer et perdu et que l'un de nos copains a l'air littéralement d'en avoir rien à faire.

Je m'apprête à raccrocher mais la voix de Seijuro me stoppe. Je vais éteindre la lumière et me mets près de Daiki.

-Mon bleuet calme toi, il n'en a pas rien à faire il veut juste de la liberté on peut le comprendre il est seul dans son lycée alors que nous on à chacun un acolyte.

-Non mais ça je comprends mais laisse tomber ça m 'énerve.

-C'est bon je vais libérer.. Je veux pas me fâcher avec Tetsu et que Dai croit que ses problèmes je m'en moque alors que c'est faux..

-Merci Ryou et encore désolé.

-Ça doit être grave, tu n'es pas le même Daiki ou est le mec sans manières ?

Il rit.

-Je t'emmerde Shin mais merci vraiment. Je vous aime les mecs.

-Je dois aller dormir chaton bonne nuit je t'aime et toi aussi je t'aime mon bleuet et vous aussi les gars je vous aime.

Il raccroche on rougit tout les deux les autres aussi, c'est pas souvent qu'on entend ces mots d'amours de la part de Seijuro.

-Bon mon malpolie je te souhaite bonne nuit on se parle demain et bonne nuit à toi aussi Tetsuya et moi aussi je.. vous .. aime.

Il raccroche de suite on rit mais ça nous fait plaisir de l'entendre le dire surtout que Daiki à eu le droit à un petit surnom.

-Bon moi aussi je vais dormir bonne nuit Ryou-chin, Testu-chin et Dai-chin on se parler demain et quand on se verra Dai-chin je te donnerais du chocolat et je vous aime mes amoureux.

Il raccroche à son tour reste que Ryouta.

-Je vais aussi aller dormir, on se parle demain soir je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et Dai je serais la je te le promet, tu sais que je te soutient.

-Oui je le sais Ryou ne t'inquiète pas merci de changer tes plans..

-Non non c'est normal désolé... Tetsu tu m'en veux ? Ouais tu m'en veux mais sache que je suis désolé et j'espère que il n'aura pas de mal l'aise.. Je vous aime vraiment et vous passez avant tout et je sais pas pourquoi j'essaye de vous repoussez ..

-C'est bon Ryo c'est oublié.. Je t'en veux presque pas . Je ne comprenais pas mais j'aurais du me mettre à ta place, désolé aussi d'avoir était dur et oui on le sait. - et d'une voix on répond – On t'aime aussi.

Il raccroche et Daiki me prends contre lui.

-Je t'aime Tetsu merci d'être là.

-C'est normal imbécile et moi aussi je t'aime.

On s'endort dans les bras de l'autre le matin est assez dur on se dépêche de se préparer et de manger puis direction les cours.

Une fois au lycée on prend nos affaires et les heures de cours commencent puis vers le début de l'après-midi on a entraînement jusqu'à 19 heures puis on se dirige vers chez moi après un entretien sur un futur match d'entraînement contre Shūtoku. A nos sourires nos coéquipiers nous charrient Momoi affiche un regard blasé .

Une fois chez moi on est déjà lavé on attend le feu vert pour faire une cam et nos plats sont sous notre nez. Puis le nom des 4 s'affichent on configure un peu pour que tout le monde puisse ce voir et s'entendre entre eux.

-Eh bien vous êtes tous à l'heure félicitation.

-Pour qui parles tu Seijuro ?

-Ryouta et Atsushi.

-Même Dai-chin est plus en retard.

-En même temps il a Tetsuya.

-Tes pas cool Seijuro mais bon si tu disais ce que tu voulais nos dire Dai ?

-Oui.. en rentrant du camp tout aller bien et puis quelques jours après il commençait à me parler de copine savoir si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Puis il a commencé à me dire que se serait bien si Momoi et moi on se mettait ensemble comme on se connaît bien et qu'elle aime le basket, et qu'elle parle de moi a ses parents.. J'étais étonné au vu de notre relation actuelle mais nos parents sont amis et tout, ET là il me dit qu'il les a invités à manger le soir je lui dis que je ne veux pas car je suis crevé et il me sort en même temps tu fais qu'aider ce merdeux de Tetsuya Kuroko. A ce moment j'ai ouvert grand les yeux il sait que Tetsu c'est mon meilleur ami mais il croit que mon changement et dû à lui..

Je baisse la tête à ce que j'entends et les autres semblent fixer Dai.

-Alors que je lui est dis que j'avais perdu le goût au basket dû à mes victoires « trop simple » MAIS quand il est buté sur un truc il n'en démord pas.. Bref le soir Momoi arrive je dis bonjour à ses parents et lui adresse un bref salut. Mais non, mon père ma dit de mieux l'a salué je lui est fais la bise et je sais pas à ce moment là, elle a souri bizarrement et s'est collée à moi, j'ai essayé de la repousser mais non. On est passé à table nos mères parlaient et nos pères aussi, moi j'étais sur mon téléphone entrain de lire la conversation jusqu'à ce que j'entende son père me parler en me disant que "Satsuki disait qu'en ce moment on passé moins de temps ensemble et que je restais souvent avec Tetsu depuis qu'il nous avait rejoint et que j'étais à nouveau proche de vous tous. Clairement mon père vous hait depuis le collège surtout Seiji d'ailleurs... Mon père ma dit que c 'était horrible alors que Momoi m'avait toujours soutenu. Son père à elle dit que je lui manque et qu'elle aimerait passé du temps avec moi, qu'elle semble amoureuse." Sur le coût j'hallucinai et ça m'a mis en colère et leur est dit « Attendez elle ment on ne traîne plus ensemble depuis presque 3 mois car on s'est disputé et qu'elle l'a cherché. C'est impossible qu'elle m'aime car à la base elle aimait Tetsu, qu'il lui avait dit non, car il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. »

Et là, elle s'est clairement mise à pleurer devant nos parents en disant que c'était moi qui ne voulait plus lui parler, qu'elle n'aimait plus Tetsu mais qu'elle m'aimait moi, qu'elle avait essayé de revenir vers nous mais qu'on l'avait repoussé. La Kiseki m'avait monté contre elle car on se reparlait. Mon père s'est levé et m'a foutu une gifle avec des insultes pendant que sa mère l'a « consolé. »Elle lui a dit qu'ils pourraient nous marier après nos études et que je finirais par l'aimer quand je n'aurais plus de mauvaise fréquentation..J'ai vu rouge, me suis levé avant le plat et dit clairement que j'étais gay et en couple avec vous je me suis barré j'ai appelé Tetsu et la suite vous l'a savez.


	11. Chapter 10

On pourrait entendre une mouche volé dans la pièce, Daiki les regardent et me regarde et m'approche de lui quand il voit que j'ai la tête basse les autres déglutissent bruyamment.

-Chaton tu as bien fait de partir, j'aurais jamais cru que cette saleté de Satsuki ferait ça. Je suis hors de moi et heureusement que je suis loin ! Et ton père c'est quoi cette réaction ? Te forcer à te marier jamais tu entends jamais je te laisserais tu nous appartiens et elle ose en plus accusé bleuet ? Elle est malveillante c'est pas possible, tu vas m'écouter je vais appeler l'un de mes avocats pour que tu puisses être émancipé et vivre chez Bleuet, je vous enverrai de l'argent.

-Seijuro calme toi ok.. Daiki ton père est une personne irréfléchi tu dois pas vivre dans ce cadre tu n'es pas complètement stable tu as des séquelles du passé mais je suis d'accord que accuser Tetsuya alors que c'est lui qui en a clairement le plus souffert..

Je le coupe d'une voix terne.

-C'est pas de moi qu'on parler mais de Daiki c'est lui qui en a besoin..Et Sei n'envoie pas d'argent je peux survenir à nos besoins.

-Tetsu qu'es que tu dis tu es aussi concerner presque autant que Daik tu es accusé de choses que tu n'as pas fait et si je vois Momoi dans la rue ça va chauffer, c'est quoi son délire de te mettre dans la merde comme ça. Je veux dire, elle connaît ton père.. MAIS tu ne dois plus y retourner reste avec Tetsu et nous on passera quand on peut..Dire que je croyais que c'était pas aussi grave je suis un abrutit...

-Dai-chin doit partir de chez lui et Momoi c'est une sorcière j'ai envie de l'écraser pour ce qu'elle a dit et si tu nous aimes tu as le droit on fait rien de mal ! On devrait partir loin quand on sera grand enfin pas en taille car on est déjà grand sauf Sei-chin et Tetsu-chin.

Il y a un blanc et des petits rire qui se font entendre mais moi je ris pas..

« Je suis au bout de mon moral, je suis le responsable de tout ça, je lui est dit non j'aurais du le faire depuis des années et pas continuer le basket je brise tout le monde autour de moi je porte bien mon nom Kuro soit le noir j'apporte la noirceur et j'enlève la lumière.. »

Je me décide de relevé la tête et Daiki est choqué les autres ont un regard froid et en colère, je pari qu'ils se rendent compte que c'est ma faute..

Daiki prends la parole.

-Tetsu rassure moi que tu ne penses pas tout ça de toi ? Rassure moi que tu penses pas réellement que tu es le responsable ? Enlève tout de suite ça de ta tête abrutit ! D'où tu enlèves la lumière !

-Comment ?...

-Tu sais que tu penses à voix haute bleuet ? Je suis d'accord avec Daiki prends pas la responsabilité de ce qui c'est passés c'est faux ! Tu n'enlèves pas la lumière tu l'as produit sans toi..

-Sans toi Tetsuya, Daiki serait dans la rue à l'heure actuelle et oui tu aurais du le dire peut-être plus tôt mais sa réaction n'est pas de ta faute c'est sa jalousie maladive qui à conduit cette dispute. Tu ne brises personnes.

-C'est nous qui t'avons brisé Tets quand on a changés en se retournent contre toi mais toi tu t 'es battus tu en as pleuré surtout pour ramène Daiki à la raison pour Seijuro tu as pleuré en plein match car il t'a blessé.

-Tu es le plus fort Tetsu-chin tu es petit mais fort pour avoir réussi à nous redonner goût au basket et nous pardonner.

Ils ont entendus et me rassure ils sont vraiment trop gentil avec moi j'en mérite pas tant j'ai les larmes qui coulent même Dai s'oblige à me rassurer alors que c'est ma faute ..

-Pourquoi vous êtes si gentil avec moi ! Pourquoi c'est moi qu'on rassure c'est Dai qui a besoin moi je peux vivre avec !

Je me lève de mon lit et cours en dehors mon appartement laissant Daiki seul devant l'ordi abasourdit. Je cours jusqu'à la gare je fouille dans mes poches mais bien sur en pyjama j'ai rien sur moi je pars vers un vieux terrain abandonné ou on jouer mais qui est partiellement détruit. Je pleure je n'es même pas mon téléphone et il pleut fortement.

**Pdv Daiki**

Je suis sur le cul et regard la porte quand la voix de Seiji me réveille.

-Rattrape le dépêche on passe en mode appel.

Je ferme l'ordi prend mon téléphone et voit le téléphone de Tetsu au sol merde et merde !

J'appelle vite le groupe qui me répond de suite.

-Les gars il a pas son téléphone il peut être n'importe ou !

-Va devant de maji-burger on arrive avec Ryouta !

-Ok...

J'ai du mal a respiré et j'ai les larmes qui coulent.

-Et si il était blesse Sei.. Ou partit...

-Calme toi mon chaton vous allez le trouver je vais essayer d'appeler la police.

-NON surtout pas mon père et de la police !

-Mais Dai-chin il n'a pas le choix on doit le retrouver...

Je vois Shin et Ryou au loin un casque sur les oreilles toujours sur la conversation.

-On commence par ou ?

-Teïko ?

-Pourquoi le collège imbécile ?!

-Calme toi chaton il a raison aller voir mais séparez vous ? Genre blondinet va au collège mon intello essaye je sais pas ou il aime aller..

-Essaye les terrains de basket dans les environs et moi je prends la rivière de l'endroit ou tout a dégénérai.. Mais Seij pas la police on peut le retrouver..

-Vous essayerez chez sa grand-mère.

-Retrouvez notre Tetsu..

-T'inquiète Atsus on va le trouvé.

Je pars de mon coté mais il y a rien pas de trace de lui et va t'on le voir si il se cache avec sa capacité on risque de le manqué...

-Rien de mon côté.

-Pas devant le collège j'espère qu'il va utilisé sa miss-direction contre nous.

-On le verra sa présence et bien trop importe.

On cherche bien 1 heure 30 il commence à se faire tard demain on est en week – end mais on perd espoir mais où peut-il être. On a beau réfléchir ou aimait-il aller ?

D'un coup un « Je sais ou il est » retentit avec « au terrain de Teïko ou on passé notre temps.

On cours vers cette endroit en plus il pleut des cordes, une fois arrivé on voit le terrain en mauvais état il a pas du servir depuis nous soit 3 ans.. On voit une petite masse recroquevillé sur lui même qui semble inconscient.


	12. Chapter 11

**Pdv Kuroko**

J'ai froid, je pleure, mes yeux se ferment et je ressens de la chaleur m'entourer je murmure le nom de tout mes amoureux et c'est le trou noir.

Quand je me réveille je vois un plafond blanc j'ai mal à la tête j'essaie de bouger mais j'ai une perfusion. Ou suis -je ?

Je grogne et j'entends du bruit et vois Daiki, Shintaro et Ryouta se penchent sur moi avec des mines fatigués.

-Oh Tetsu tu es réveillé tu nous as foutu les jetons...

Ryouta me serre contre lui mais il me fait mal. Malgré ça je lève ma main et touche sa joue il a les larmes au yeux.

-Tu es à l'hôpital Tetsuya quand on t'a retrouvé tu étais frigorifié et inconscient, on a décide de t'emmène ici pour être sur. Tu as rien de grave juste un état de choque et une baisse de tension il t'ont donné des vitamines et tout va bien tu as besoin de repos tu rentres chez toi dans 2 heures si tout va bien.

Je hoche la tête et tend ma main vers lui, il la regarde il remonte ses lunettes et la prend et me caresse le dos de celle-ci doucement, Daiki lui prends l'autre puisque Ryouta est contre moi.

-Les autres vont venir.

Je tourne ma tête doucement vers Daiki.

-Sei et Atsus ?

-Bien sur qui d'autre ils sont morts d'inquiétudes et nous aussi tu nous as fait peur pourquoi tes partit ?!

-Daiki laisse le c'est pas le moment.. Tu as faim ou soif ?

-Soif s'il te..plaît..

Shintaro approche un verre avec une paille et je bois à grosse gorgé.

Au bout d'un moment on entend toquer, je me sens mieux. Il y a une demi heure que je suis réveiller et j'ai moins mal à la tête et j'ai à nouveau de la tension donc je sors après le repas du midi.

-Entrez.

On voit 2 personnes rentrer je remarque de suite de qui il s'agit et un sourire s'affiche en les voyants, de leurs cotés dés qu'ils me voient ils poussent un soupir de soulagement, les autres se lève pour leurs laisser la place et je reçois deux baisers et il me prennent tout les deux les mains.

-Plus jamais tu nous refais le coup !..

-Oui on sait inquiété Tetsu-chin on a cru que tu étais partit, sans toi il y a un vide on se devait de venir ..

-Oui dés que les autres nous on dit que il t'avait emmené ici on sait rejoint et on a pris un avion.

-Mais ton père..

-Bleuet ne t'occupe pas de ça je me suis arrangé, toi ton boulot c'est de reprendre des forces. J'ai une question ?

-Je t'écoute ?

-Pourquoi cette endroit ?

-J'aime ce terrain c'est la ou on passait notre temps à 6 pour s'affronter lors de notre avant dernière année et après on n'y a plus était et personnes n'y est retourné et maintenant il est abandonné comme quand on sait tous abandonnés les un et les autres.

Aucun d'eux parlent, ils se regardent et me regarde et ils s'assoient tous près de moi.

-On aimait tous ce terrain mais quand on a perdu pieds on n'était plus digne de jouer ici à nouveau. Mais tu sais ce terrain est bien, il est vendre car il sert à rien et j'ai demande à mon père si je pouvais l'acquérir il m'a demande pourquoi faire. Je lui est dit qu'il me rappelait des bons moments avec mes amis que je le prends en charge avec une partie de l'héritage de ma mère et il a accepté et se terrain m'appartiendra donc et comme il est assez grands on pourrait devenir associés tout les 6 .

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu as acheté notre terrain ?

-Bien sur que je suis sérieux vous en pensez quoi ?

-Seijuro tu sais qu'on peut pas beaucoup investir dessus on est pas majeurs..

-Mon intello quand je parlais de devenir associés c'est quand on aura tous un travail. Pour le moment on pourrait attendre la fin des Inter – lycées et le début des vacances pour commencé à l'arrangé.

-Tu es génial Sei-chin !

-Ouais c'est grave une bonne idée, merci à toi !

-Ouiiii ça veut dire passés du temps ensemble pour les vacs !

-Oh malheur tu nous les a cassés Seijuro mais j'avoue que c'est super comme idée.

-Et toi Bleuet tu en penses quoi ?

-Merci.. Mais tu comptes reconstruire notre terrain de basket ?

-C'est l'idée mais aussi utiliser le terrain derrière qui et vendu avec pour construire une maison pour nous dans le futur.

-Waouh mais tu pars loin on sait pas de quoi est fait l'avenir dans quoi 2 ans .

-Chaton tu nous vois pas ensemble dans 2 ans ?

-Si bien-sûr ! Mais ça semble si concret si officiel enfin et si on avait à déménager ?

-On aurait une maison pour quand on viendrait ici avec notre terrain personnel.

-Oui hâte d'être en âge pour réaliser ce rêve.

Shin et moi on se regarde d'un air quand ils sont lancés on les arrêtés plus.

Après ça le week-end passe ou mes chéris sont chez moi j'ai rassuré ma mamie et le mois qui passe a était dur car on sait beaucoup entraîner et on avait des examens en plus Daiki n'en peut plus.

Momoi a essayer de parler avec Daiki mais il lui a cri dessus d'une violence extrême et il a demande à être émancipé et à vivre chez moi ce qui grâce à l'avocat de Sei aide et l'assistante sociale à mis un avertissement au père en le menaçant au point qu'il en perde son travail. On vit tout les deux ensembles et grâce à l'argent que son père doit lui verser on partage les taches. Les autres sont un peu jaloux mais ils savent que c'est pour le mieux durant ce mois on a vu Ryo et Shin pour quelques matchs et une sortie dans un café.

Aujourd'hui c'est le début de la grande compétition on est déjà sur place entrain d'attendre nos partenaires on a deux petites heures pour manger. Shin et Ryo arrive en même temps ils sont entrain de se chamaillé. Arrive près de nous un regard pour voir si il y a personnes et Shin m'embrasse pendant que Ryo embrasse Daiki puis viens au tour Ryo de m'embrasser et au tour de Shin d'embrasser Dai. Puis on s'assoie on parle jusqu'à se qu'on entende la voix de Sei qui nous fait relevé la tête accompagné de Atsus avec leurs vestes au couleurs de leurs écoles.

Quand ils arrivent devant nous le rituel du baiser se passe jusqu'à se qu'on entend deux sifflements et qui on voit Kagami près de Takao.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'ils se mettent en privé et loin du stade pour faire leurs câlin..

-C'est impressionnant de les voir ainsi mais ils sont mignon tout les six.

-Qu'es que tu fais ici Kagami-kun ?

-Eh bah sympa Kuroko t'es pas content de me voir.

-Si bien–sûr mais tes cours ?

-Je suis en repos je viens voir votre niveau voir si Aomine n'a pas régressé.

Il rit et Daiki grogne ce qui nous fait sourire. Ils s'approchent de nous un sac a la main.

-On peut manger avec vous ?

-Pourquoi Kagamin ?

-Car j'aimerais parler avec mon ancien coéquipiers et avec vous par la même occasion.

-Oui vas-y installe toi près de mon.. enfin de Shintaro..

On se regarde en rient c'est sur il allait pas dire mon intello..

-Ah ouais j'ai pas le droit près de Kuroko ?

-Non c'est déjà pris désolé.

-Vous me faîtes rire je vais pas vous le piquer il est bien trop accro.

Ils lui sourient mais d'une même voix ils répondent.

-On sait mais c'est non.

-Comment tu les supportes Kuroko ?

-Bonne question ? Avec de l'amour c'est la solution.

-Ahaha si seulement..

Ils s'assoient tout les deux côte à côte, je me demande si ça va mieux avec Himuro.

-Kagami – kun ça c'est pas arrangé ?

-Tu leurs en as parlé ?

-Non mais Daiki l'a deviner.

-Qu'es que tu as pas dit Tets ?

-Calme Kise, c'est juste que je lui est dit que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un et il m'a conseiller de le dire après m'avoir raconté votre déclaration très enfantine.

Ils grognent tous ce qui me fait sourire de vrais enfants mais c'est pas méchant c'est pour ça qu 'ils disent rien..

-Je me suis déclaré à Tatsuya enfin Himuro et il m'a mis un râteau.


	13. Chapter 12

-Muro-chin ? J'ai plus de nouvelle depuis quelques temps.

-Qu'es qui c'est passé Kagami ?

-En gros que je le dégoûtais que des mecs ensembles c'est pas normal que ils aiment « sucés des queues ».. mais au début ils n'avaient rien contre et quand après avoir appris que je l'aimais il a dit à l'équipe que j'étais gay jamais j'aurai cru ça de lui.. J'ai failli changer d'équipe après avoir cassé quelques gueules tout va mieux.

Les autres ne disent rien et doivent être sous le choc surtout Atsus qui était proche de lui. Je vois Ryo s'approche de Kagami et lui donner une accolade et lui témoigner son soutien les autres ne disent rien se contente de se regarder. Mais Takao se met a parler.

-Himuro celui qui était a Yosen ?

-Oui abrutit.

-Tes méchant Shin-chan !

Kagami rit et je me dit que tout va bien j'ai une idée germe dans ma tête.

-Takao-kun ?

-Oui Kuroko ? Et tu pourrais enlevé le Kun s'il te plaît.

-Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ? Et bref je me demander si tu avais une copine ou un copain peut -être ?

Ma phrase a mit un blanc je remarque mes partenaires me regardent comme si ils chercher ce que je veux faire.

-Euh ahah tu me prends de court la pourquoi je t'intéresse ? Et car juste Takao c'est bien on se connaît depuis presque 2 ans .

J'entends des grognement et des regards intense je tourne mon regard vers eux et sourit a leurs têtes.

-Non pas du tout je suis déjà pris et tu n'es pas mon genre désolé mais je posais juste la question.

Des soupirs ce font entendre ce qui fait rire Kagami.

-Vous êtes mortels les mecs à être jaloux alors que ce mec est accro a vous. Et ouais Kuroko tu pourrais enlève le Kun.

-Mais qu'es que vous avez tout les 2 a me demander ça c'est simplement une marque de respects mais c'est pas pour cela on est pas amis et j'attends Takao-kun.

-Tu es curieux on dirait Kise sérieux ! Mais bon pour te répondre non je n'ai personne et je suis plus genre copain tu vois ? -Il sourit d'un sourire inquiétant – genre Shin-chan.

Je lui lance un regard noir et les autres en font de même ce qui le fait éclater de rire, le concerné ne sait plus où ce mettre.

-Les gars je rigole je veux vivre pas mourir et non j'ai pas vraiment de genre juste quelqu'un de gentil et protecteur et je sais pas attentionné .

-Genre Kamagi -kun ?

Il y a un blanc puis des éclats de rire sauf Kagami qui rougit et Takao qui ouvre grand la bouche. Je reçois une tape dans le dos de la part de Dai.

-Tes géniale Tetsu merde ils iraient trop bien ensemble deux casse pieds. Juste pour info il a fallu plus de 4 ans a Tetsu pour nous appelé par nos prénoms donc il faut patient même si c'est pas vos qualités.

-Kuroko c'est quoi cette drôle d'idée de moi et Takao t'es sérieux ? C'est grave tu ressembles à Aomine pour les plans foireux.

-C'est normal je passe énormément de temps avec eux donc on se pique des choses mais oui vous iriez bien ensemble même si vous n'êtes pas sur le même continent après c'est juste mon avis.

-Je suis d'accord avec Tetsu-chin, Himuro ne mérite pas Kagami et comme Takao est souvent avec nous et pareil pour Kagami ils formeraient un bon couple.

-AHAH mais c'est mortel comme idée comme ça il approchait plus Shin et Tets.

-Blondinet, bleuet les sentiments ne se contrôle pas si ça doit se faire ça se fera.

-Bon si on changer de sujet on se fait un action chiche ou vérité ?

-On a pas le temps abrutit on a match c'est pas les vacances et on commence contre Seirin.

-Nous on a l'autre tricheur en premier mais il sait calmé il paraît cette année mais bon.

-Nous on a une équipe pas super forte ça va être facile..

-Tu n'en sais rien Atsus tu l'es a vu jouer ?

-Non tu as raison mais ave Sei-chin on est plus fort enfin pareil que vous.

Sei lui caresse la tête et m'envoie un clin d'œil que je lui rends

-Moi j'ai l'équipe de l'autre Haizaki..

Il y a un blanc général.

-Tu es le plus fort Kise tu copies la Kiseki no sedai sauf Kuroko non ?

-Ouais mais pas super longtemps et non pas Tetsu fin pas quand il joue pas il est impossible à imité.

-Tu vas réussir Kise tu as failli nous battre l'année dernière.

-Je sais même si il sera présent..

-Je rends compte que c'était avec Tetsuya qu'il était le moins méchant.

-En même temps vu votre caractères a Teïko.. Vous étiez des collégiens dans le corps de lycéens.

-Sauf Seiji et Tetsu.

Il reçoit 2 regards noir et les autres rient.

La fin du repas ce passe dans le bonne ambiance et viens l'heure de se préparer le premier match de Shin et de 2 autres écoles on décide d'aller tous le regarder on voit nos équipes déjà installé mais l'envie de rester ensemble et forte on se mets au milieu qui fait qu'on est quand même en équipe et quand Seirin rentre Kagami sourit mais au vu des nouvelles recrues il le perds et me regardent moi je ne regarde que Shintaro.

Ce dernier écoute puis avant d'aller sur le terrain il regarde vers nous et remonte ses lunettes, Ryo lui envoie un signe de mains nous autres on hoche la tête en signe de bonne chance et Seirin nous regarde et dés qu'ils voient Kagami leurs visages changent et lui envoie un signe qui leurs rends sous le regard des autres.

-Quoi à moi ils ont rien fait.

Tout les joueurs sont en place et le match commence et dés le début Seirin résiste mais c'est les dernières années qui terne je remarque que tout ce qui était avec nous en seconde sont partit.

-C'est moi ou tous ce de l'année dernière ne sont plus la sauf Furihata ? Sinon ce sont des secondes.

-Tu as bien vu Fukuda, Tsuchida et Kawahara sont partit.

-Chaud c'est une équipe jeune et Kyoshi absent mets un poids en plus.

-Ils sont cuits et bien fait.

-Dai..

Il ne dit rien et le premier quart continue Shintaro marque beaucoup mais pas qu'en 3 points ce qui nous fait sourire ses combinaisons avec Takao sont propres et complexe a détruire on va avoir du mal contre eux.

-Ils forment un bon duo.

Personnes ne réponds a Kagami mais l'un des coéquipiers de Ryo se penche et lui dit.

-Laisse tomber quand un de leurs mecs jouent personnes peut leurs faire retourner le regard.

Il rit et se repositionne. Shŭtoku a déjà 60 a 5 qu'es que font Seirin ils avaient plus de niveaux que ça la coach se tire les cheveux les secondes font beaucoup de fautes, a un moment l'un des joueurs s'approche de Shin lui dit quelques choses et se derniers lâche la balle a Takao et s'approche de ce dernier et on entends.

-Répète ce que tu as dit ! D'où tu parles comme ça pour qui tu te prends !

Takao marque mais tout les regards sont vers Shintaro il y a un silence monstre nous on est étonnes de Shintaro qui se mets jamais en colère. L'arbitre va vers eux et leurs demande des explications quand le seconde sous le nom Yukon cri.

-Vous êtes dégueulasse toi et la Kiseki no sedai vous étiez mes idoles et vous vous emboîtez et celui l'autre traître de Kuroko EST UN LÂCHE .


	14. Chapter 13

Il y a un blanc dans le gymnase je vois Daiki prêt à sauter pour aller l'attaquer de même que tout les autres.

On voit Shintaro l'attraper par son haut avec le chiffre 10 et préparer son poing quand l'arbitre siffle et demande à Yukon de sortir pour anti-jeu et une pénalité pour Seirin heureusement que le premier quart et fini 63 à 5.

Il y a des murmures mais on s'en moque le plus important c'est Shintaro qui rejoint son côté et viens nous regardent.

On se penche pour lui parler.

-Calme toi Shin tout va bien bat les, mais reste honnête.

-Bleuet a raison fout leur une raclé qu'ils le regrettent et il est suspendu pour le prochain quart et fait pas attention au reste.

-Mais vous avez entendu que ça vous, ce qu'il a dit avant était pire.

-Eh Shin écoute moi fait abstraction ok c'est un connard qui a insulté Tetsu mais replonge pas pense qu'on te soutient et que t'es le meilleur.

Il tend son poing comme il peut et Shin lui tape dedans et retourne vers son équipe nous on se moque de Daiki, je me demande ce qu'il lui a dit en premier qu'il m'insulte de lâche n'a aucun effet sur moi. Le match reprend et vient le dernier quart temps Seirin est dans les choux il n'y a aucune chance. Puis vient le coup de sifflet et on descend pour l'attendre à la sortie un autre match va commencer mais aucun des notre, Dai et moi jouons après. Après quelques instants on voit Shintaro accompagné de Takao quand celui–ci nous voit il se penche et nous montre de la tête et Shin nous regarde et s'approche à grand pas Takao et son équipe lui tape l 'épaule et nous laisse au milieu.

-Bon explique nous c'est qui c'est passé sur le terrain Shin -chin ?

-Je veux pas en parler pour le moment.

-Tu as fait un bon match et quoi qui disent toi seul sait ce qui est correct.

-Merci d'être la.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois énervé quoi qu'il est dit ça devait être horrible même avec nous tu restes calme.

-Car tu m'aurais jamais dit ça Ryouta ni aucun d'entre vous même Seijuro dans sa folie.

-Pardon comment ça dans ma folie ?

-Quand tu n'avais jamais perdu après tu as changer.

-Oui et non je suis n'y celui du collège n'y celui du lycée je suis un mélange et que vous sachiez mes 2 parties tienne à vous.

On le regard.

-On en a jamais douté.

-On va voir le match au lieu de roucouler sachant que le stade et au courent de même que toute les autres équipes.

-On risque d'avoir des remarques homophobe.

Je hausse les épaules et on monte voir le match qui est plutôt intéressant jusqu'à la fin ou c'est celle qui avaient mal commencé qui a gagner. C'est à nous avec Daiki, on est déjà en tenue et près du banc on écoute le briefings de Momoi qui est juste mais en vue de notre relation actuel. On se place et l'équipe d'en face ne rigole pas, on entend des rires et qui nous montre du doigt.

-Attends Aomine Daiki l'ancien as de Teïko et Kuroko Tetsuya l'ombre de celui-ci sont en couple avec le reste de la Kiseki mais Pouahhhh

On reste calme même Daiki ne fait pas attention on regarde nos coéquipiers qui serre leurs poings et une fois l'euphorie passé ils sont en place un regard mauvais on va prendre cher avec Dai.

Dés que le coût de sifflet et lancé la balle et amorti par l'équipe d'en face et il se dirige vers le panier en bousculant nos coéquipiers je suis Daiki en imitant ses mouvement mais pas que je défends et arrive à reprendre le ballon je dribble comme Daiki comme il m'a appris puis passe en mode "ombre" j'enchaîne avec un vanish drive et missdirection arrivé au panier je vois Daiki démarqué je vais lui passé la balle quand on me bouscule je manque de lâche mais je l'envoie à l'aveugle qui surprend l'adversaire qui pense que je suis stupide mais Daiki l'attrape et on gagne nos premier points. La remise en jeu se fait mais je suis bloqué par trois personnes et je reçois des coûts en douce, on tire mon haut dés que j'essaie de me démarquer je suis poussé. Mon équipe arrive à récupérerai le ballon mais Sakurai loupe car on la poussé mais Daiki le rentre, on retourne dans nos camps et je soupire j'ai mal aux côtes et l'air à du mal à circuler. Je ne vois pas passe l'adversaire et quand je vais pour faire écran je suis éjecté et je tombe sur les fesses et l'équipe adversaire marque c'est Daiki qui vient m'aider.

-Tetsu ça va ?

-Oui t'inquiète plus que 5 minutes et je demande à aller sur le banc reprendre mon souffle.

-Passe en zone pour t'aider, ils ont pas changé mais on a le ballon court et fais moi confiance.

-Toujours.

C'est Katsuki qui fait la passe à Daiki moi je cours vers le panier et d'instinct j'attrape la balle et shot normalement et ça rentre. Les 5 minutes plus tard quand le premier quart et fini je m'assois et demande à sortir pour reprendre mon souffle mais Momoi me dit que je dois rester sur le terrain et le coach ne dit rien.

-Vous êtes sérieux faites le sortir 5 minutes !

-On doit gagner il sortira lors du 3 quart ok ?

-Mais !

-Dai je peux tenir t'en fait pas..

-Non ça fait à peine 1 mois depuis l'hôpital. !

-Je gère mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour entrer dans la zone et pour faire vanish overflow ?

-Tes sur de tenir mec ? Surtout dans la zone ?

-Oui vous en faites pas ils vous verront pas.

-Je me débrouille c'est contre toi Tetsu mais je vais moi même entré en zone.

-D'accord Daiki si besoin je t'envoie le ballon.

On fait un check et on se replace je me concentre et entre en zone sous des sifflements de l'extérieur et des encouragement des autres. Une fois le ballon envoie je me sers de mes dons et les adverses peuvent plus toucher mes coéquipiers invisible mais moi je suis visible je prends des coups sans que l'arbitre ne voient au moment des dernières secondes on me fait un croche pieds alors que je suis en pleine course je m'écrase au sol et ma tête se cogne je ne bouge plus j'entends le sifflet et des gens courir vers moi le premier que je vois c'est Daiki.

-Tetsu !

-Je.. vais bien je me suis cogner..

-Tu as la tête qui tourne ?

-Un peu porte moi jusqu'au banc et continue le match..

-T'es malade tu bouges pas tant que tu serras pas examiner.

Le médecin arrive il me pose des questions du genre qui je suis ou ? Pourquoi je suis la ? Qui est la personne la plus importante ?mon sport ?.

La question sur la plus importante et bizarre ou j'ai mal compris..

-Je suis Tetsuya Kuroko j'ai 17 ans je suis née le 31 janvier je suis verseau.. Je participe au inter – lycée je suis au lycée de Töo je fais du basket et la personne la plus importante et la Kiseki..

Il y a un silence mort dans le stade. Puis je vois mes copains qui sont sur le terrain je me relève doucement et le médecin touche ma tête.

-On va t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-On vous y accompagne !

-Très bien quelqu'un pourrait le porter ?

-Atsus ?

-Oui je porte Tetsu-chin.

Je sens Atsushi me porter et l'arbitre dit que le match va reprendre mais rien et dit du à ma chute. Daiki veut accompagné mais Seijuro lui demande de continuer pour me venger et qu'il viendra après. Dai s'approche et embrasse mon front, je rougis car c'est devant tout le stade.

Une fois sur un lit je me fais examiner, je ressors avec une petite commotion cérébrale je suis privé de match jusqu'à les demi – finale.

-Vous êtes sûr ! Je veux jouer si vous plaît ?

-Non ça peut -être dangereux. Reposez vous je fais entrer vos amis.

Il ouvre la porte à mes « amis » et Ryo et le premier à me prendre la main, les autres sont plus calme j'ai juste une caresse sur la tête de Atsus et Seijuro s'assoie près du lit et Shin lui reste debout.

-Qu'es qui c'est passé on a pas bien vu d'en haut ?

-Je faisais la miss-direction overflow quand on m'a fait un croche pied, je suis sentit partir et vous avez vu la suite.

-Ils sont toujours aussi fourbe qu'es que j'aimerais qu'ils se fassent prendre.

-C'est la vie Shintaro mais ayons confiance en Daiki.

-Mais sans Tetsu-chin il va être perdu car depuis qu'ils rejouent ensembles Dai-chin à toujours Tetsu-chin en soutient, pour lui remonte le moral afin qu'il ne sombre pas.

-Mais Daik ne sombre plus il a dépassé ça? Hein Tets ?

-En partit oui il comprend que la victoire n'est pas acquise et qu'il a besoin de ses coéquipiers mais vous savez il n'en est pas très proche vu son comportement de l'année passé mais les p'tits nouveaux en on un peu peur et n'ose pas lui demander des passes donc ils me les demandent à moi. Même si l'ambiance est cool enfin pour moi, tout le monde me parle mais Dai reste de son coté et ose pas s'excuser ou se lier, quand on est tout les 2 ça passé mais seul.. Je lui fait confiance pour gagner mais son psychique m'inquiète.

-Et bien on en savait rien de ça pourquoi n'en n'avoir jamais parlé ?

-Sei c'est pas si simple.. et comme ça se passé à l'école il croyait ça sans importance..

-Il est idiot ou quoi ?

-C'est pas gentil Shin-chin .

-J'avoue c'est comme ça que tu parles des gens que t'aime ?

On est coupé par un coup a la porte.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi Kagami ?

-Entre.

Il entre et vient près du lit.

-Ça va ta tête ces enfoirés ton pas loupé !

-Oui je vais bien merci et Dai ?

-Töo est en tête Aomine est déchaîné il ne fait que des paniers et ils jouent à la « loyale », mais il est inquiet il regard l'endroit par ou t'es partit mais il tient bon j'ai vu le mec qui s'excuse toujours aller vers lui ça aller.

Je soupire de soulagement.

-J' y retourne car j'ai l'impression de vous avoir dérangé.

-Merci d'avoir pris des nouvelles et non tu déranges pas.

Il me sourit et sors, je regarde le plafond et soupir.

-Qu'es qui nous vaut ces soupirs ?

-Je veux aller jouer mais je ne peux pas.. Je pourrais même pas vous affronté ça se trouve ..

-Guérit bleuet et des matchs il y en a plein mais il n'y a qu'un Tetsuya Kuroko.

Je souris et caresse sa main et il me le rend. Atsushi à Ryo contre lui et Shintaro et assis à mes pieds et tiens la main de Sei.

-Dommage que Dai-chin n'est pas là j'aime ces moments là.

-La même ensemble c'est mieux même si c'est compliqué pour avoir un contact avec tout le monde mais juste être proche c'est le top.

-J'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez aussi câlin Sei et Shin ; on va dire que Ryo et Atsus on toujours étaient plus expressif.

-L'amour change les gens et c'est si fort pour ma part et comme je vous vois peu je veux sentir votre présence. Moi même je suis étonné d'aimer autant ça les contactes et tout.

-Oui je suis d'accord avec Seijuro et puis c'est naturel et bizarre encore mais j'apprécie vos touchés et votre compagnie et ... Je sais pas comment l'expliquer...


	15. Chapter 14

Il y a un silence, de longues minutes puis d'un coup, quelqu'un ouvre la porte brutalement, c'est Daiki qui apparaît et quand il me voit il fonce sur moi et caresse mes cheveux, on a tous sursauté on le regarde.

-Tetsu tu vas bien ?

-Oui tant fait pas et toi ?

-Ouais tu me demandes pas si on a gagner ?

-Ta toute ma confiance, mais dit moi ?

-112 à 110 on a gagné de peu..

-Bravo chaton tu as assuré.

-Désolé Daik on a loupé ça..

-C'est pas grave tant que vous étiez avec Testu..

-Je ne suis pas d'accord Daiki tu aurais eu besoin de l'un d'entre nous en soutien.

Il regarde Shintaro et l'embrasse sur la joue ce qui le fait rougir ce, puis il est tiré Seijuro pour un baiser.

-Nous aussi on veut un bisou Dai-chin..

Il sourit et va embrasse Ryo puis Atsus et enfin m'embrasse près des lèvres. Il a paniqué ça se voit.

-L'équipe voulait passer mais j'ai dit que vous étiez déjà là et que Tetsu viendrait nous voir jouer demain puisque c'est pas fini pour nous.

-Vous dormez chez nous ?

Je souris à la mention de notre appartement mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

-Non on ne peut pas... On doit dormir à notre hôtel pour notre part.

-Nous aussi on dort dans un hôtel..

-Ah...dommage..

-Ouais grave mais tout le monde n'a pas votre chance d'être pas loin du gymnase.

Je suis déçu mais une prochaine fois. Je suis à nouveau examiné et je sors enfin avec Daiki près de moi les autres sont déjà partit.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne voulaient pas..

-Mais non Dai c'est la règle surtout pour Sei et Atsus qui sont à Kyoto normalement.

-Avant que j'arrive vous avez parlés ?

-Oui un peu pourquoi ?

On est arrivé, on ouvre la porte et il se met face à moi.

-Qu'es que vous vous êtes dit ? Vous avez parler de moi ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et caresse sa joue.

-On s'inquiétait pour toi et je leur ai parler du fait que tu pouvais être perdu des fois dans ta tête et que tu as du mal à aller vers les autres.

-Ils ont dit quoi ?

-Qu'es qui se passe Dai ?

-J'ai peur Tetsu...

-De quoi ? Tu me fais peur Daiki qu'es qui se passe ?

-Je craque j'ai tellement pris sur moi pendant le match, tu n'étais pas là et les autres non plus... J'ai peur de vous perdre sans vous je me sens perdre pied.. Dans l'équipe je me sens pas bien alors qu'avant ça aller mais c'est ma faute et celle de ma fierté j'ose pas et si ils me pardonnaient pas mes erreurs...

Je suis pris de court Daiki qui semble si fort me paraît si faible, il n'a aucune confiance en lui et en les autres.

-Mon Daiki regarde moi...

Il lève son regard et fixe mes yeux.

-On est là pour toi et on restera à tes côté. Je vais parler pour l'ensemble, mais jamais tu seras seul tu m'entends quoi qui l'arrive, c'est vrai que l'un d'entre eux aurait du être près de toi je m'en excuse c'est de ma faute mais Dai on t'aime et on a tous pardonner nos erreurs et l'équipe t'apprécie et ne sait pas comment d'approcher, ne pense pas à ta fierté mais ton cœur..

-J'avais besoin de vous tous, mais il n'y a personnes sauf toi mais c'est logique on vit ensemble..

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, il va vers la salle de bain je devrais en parler aux autres ? Mais il voudrait pas les embêter.

Quand il sort il a une serviette sur la tête je m'approche le fait s'asseoir et lui sèche doucement les cheveux qui ont une magnifique couleur bleu foncé. Je l'embrasse sur le front.

-Va te coucher je me douche et nous emmène de quoi manger.

Il hoche la tête je me douche en faisant attention à ma tête je vais dans la cuisine je prends mes médicaments et prépare ce qu'il aime. Une fois fait je me dirige avec un plateau où il m'attend assis sur le lit.

-Tiens je t'ai fait une soupe avec ce que tu aimes.

-Merci Tetsu pour tout surtout que t'es blessé.

-Mange je vais bien.

-Mais toi ?

-Mon bol et dans la cuisine je vais aller le chercher commence sans moi.

-Non je t'attends et on pourrait essayer d'appeler les autres... ?

-Oui vas-y.

Je souris et vais chercher mon bol et quand je reviens il essaye d'appeler mais il y a un bip en continue. Il est triste je m'approche on mange jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive une notification et quand on voit la photo d'un numéro inconnu ou tout nos partenaires sont à une table entrain de manger ou leurs équipes sont pas loin mais je comprends pas pourquoi nous l'avoir pas dit. Daiki à des larmes qui coulent je prends le bol le pose et le serre contre moi.

-Ils sont heureux sans nous et ils voulaient juste pas rester avec nous.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça il doit avoir une raison ou c'est une coïncidence..

Je l'espère car c'est vexant mais bon ils font ce qu'ils veulent..

-Tetsu embrasse moi..

Je me fais pas prier et l'embrasse avec tendresse.

-On peut essayer de les rappeler voir si ça répond.

Je prends le téléphone de Dai et essaye d'appeler le groupe mais pas de réponses puis mon téléphone sonne et un lien d'une vidéo en direct ou on voit nos coéquipiers parlent et tout. J'essaye de les appeler pour voir. Je vois que Ryouta regarde son téléphone et le montre au autres puis le bip bip. Je réessaye sur Seijuro qui pareil regarde son téléphone et je le vois se lever et une voix raisonne.

-Allô chaton, bleuet ?

-Seiji..

-Sei..

-Qu'es qui vous arrive? Ça ne va pas ?

-Ou es-tu Seiji ?

-À..mon hôtel pourquoi ? Qu'es qui se passe ?


	16. Chapter 15

-Attends tu es sérieux là ?!

-Dai c'est pas grave, on verra demain.

-Vous me faites peur ? Pourquoi vous appelez ? Il y a un problème?

-On te dérange hein ?! C'est bien votre repas ensemble sans nous ! Si on vous pose problème dites le ! Le pire c'est de regarder son tél et de nous raccrocher au nez ! Dire qu'on ne se sentait pas bien, on avait besoin de vous !

-Dai.. Arrête c'est bon calme toi..

-Hors de question vous êtes des putains d'égoïstes ! Vous auriez pu au moins nous le dire ! On l'aurait pas appris par une putain de photo ni par un live ! Même prendre de nos nouvelles vous à pas effleuré l'esprit !

-...

-TA RIEN À DIRE !

Il raccroche et jette son téléphone et se tire les cheveux. Je m'approche de lui des larmes intérieures coulent.

-Jamais j'aurais cru ça d'eux.. Jamais on aurait du commencer ça..

-Dit pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter on leurs demandera des explications quand tout sera calme, pas demain car on a des matchs, je reste près de toi même si je joue pas OK..

-Heureusement que tu es la.. Et ouais on peut dormir ?

-Bien-sur tu veux éteindre nos téléphones ?

-Oui s'il te plaît ?

J'éteins nos téléphones je vois déjà des messages de nos partenaires, mais je les ignores et me couche près de Daiki qui viens dans mes bras je le serre et on s'endort.

Le lendemain on se prépare et on va directement rejoindre nos coéquipiers qui vienne nous saluer.

-Coucou vous allez bien ?

-Oui et vous?

-Bien t'es prêt Aomine même si Kuroko est sur le banc.

Je lui souris pour l'encourager.

-Ouais je suis chaud bouillant pour gagner et pulvériser nos adversaires je compte sur vous pour m'aider.

-Euh tu sais qu'on affronte l'équipe de Midorima aujourd'hui ?

-Et? On va gagner peut importe qui il y a en face.

-Vous vous êtes disputé ?

-C'est compliqué mais Dai à raison vous allez gagner ensemble.

-Grave et Aomine-senpai vous allez y arrivez !

Daiki regarde le petit seconde et lui sourit et lui tend son poing.

-Compte sur moi !

Il lui tape et l'équipe sourit et me remercie puis on voit arrivé les autres qui s'approche de nous.

-On y va ?

-Mais il y a...?

-Non il a raison allons-y.

Nos coéquipiers ne disent rien et nous suivent, on passe devant nos copains qui semblent surpris je vois Shintaro essaie de retenir Dai et moi c'est Atsushi mais on se dégage et on entre pour s'échauffer. Je regarde Daiki évoluer avec les autres je souris et le capitaine viens me parler.

-Depuis que tu nous as rejoins on a découvert un nouvel Aomine c'est un chic type, ça le rassure que tu sois la. Merci de l'avoir rendu meilleur.

-Je vous en pris mais il a toujours été ainsi avec nous même si il a perdu pied à un moment.

-Votre histoire avec vos ex–coéquipiers peut choquer mais si ça le rend ainsi, je trouve ça cool et puis à vous de voir si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je dois avouer que savoir la fameuse Kiseki no sedai complètement gay c'est assez comique.

Je ris et acquiesce en regardent Daiki évoluer et jouer avec le sourire, je vois au fond les autres qui semble hésiter mais je me lève et vais vers Daiki qui s'arrête quand il me voit.

-Qu'es qui se passe Tetsu l'échauffement est pas fini les gens viennent à peine d'arriver.

-On devrait aller s'explique pour hier.

-Tu veux dire sur le fait qu'ils nous ont mentit ?

-Oui on doit avoir leurs version, on avisera après.

-Je sais pas.. Après le match.. ?

-Désolé de vous interrompe mais vous parlrez du fait que vos mecs se soient retrouvé hier ?

-Oui tu sais quelque chose ou tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Soit honnête on veut juste savoir s'il te plaît.

-Bah en gros avec Katsuki on avez faim et comme l'équipe est rentré on a été là-bas et on a vu vos copains on croyait qu'il était rentré avec vous, mais après leur équipes les suivent on sait dit que c'était le hasard comme c'est pas loin des hôtels et tout. On a pas ose aller les voir car ils se sont mis ensemble à une table et leurs équipes elles sont restés entre elles. Logique vu se qui vous lies. On entendait qu'ils recevaient des appels mais ils répondaient pas puis on a vu quelqu'un les filmer on sait penché pour voir qui c'était mais c'était un homme qu'on avait jamais vu.

-C'est tout ? On le sait tous ça!

-Daiki ! Merci Kemna c'est gentil de ta part mais sais-tu juste si ils paraissaient préoccupé ?

-Je l'ai connais pas assez pour vous le dire je sais qu'ils rient des fois mais on osait pas les regardent, ils sont assez impressionnant.

On rit, je le comprend de l'extérieur ils peuvent faire peur.

-Je sais pas ce qui se passe et ça me regarde pas, mais là ils semblent perdu et s'en vouloir, c'est du à la vidéo que vous êtes en froid ?

-En gros... Mais pas que mais c'est personnels après.

-Pas de soucis les mecs, aller les voir on reprend après.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Aussi c'est cool de vous parler même si vous semblez distant c'est agréable.

-Avec plaisir hésite pas on mords pas okey ?

-Oui merci Aomine.

On regarde nos copains comme il dit. On se dirige vers eux le visage fermé ce qu'ils remarquent tout de suite et semble pas sur d'eux. Une fois devant eux on reste assez éloigné.

-Daiki, Tetsuya on peut vous parlez ?

-C'est ce que tu es entrain de faire Seijuro.

-En privé c'est mieux non ?

-Non ici c'est bien Seijuro si vous pouviez aller plus vite Dai a un match et toi aussi il me semble Shintaro d'ailleurs toi aussi Ryouta tu n'es pas avec ton équipe tu joue après nous ?

-Ils sont dans les gradins...

-Ils sont aux vestiaires entrain de se changer.

-Tetsu-chin et Dai-chin sont en colère contre nous ?

-Bravo Atsushi tu as tout compris.

-Si vous nous laissiez, vous expliquez vous comprendriez.

-On demande que ça mais si vous cherchez vos mots on ira pas loin, alors pourquoi nous avoir mentit ?

Je suis cash mais à quoi bon laisser le pot de crème fraîche dehors.

-On devait rentrer à nos hôtels, après avec nos équipes on a décidé d'aller dans ce petit restaurent et on sait retrouve tout les 4 sans le savoir, on a donc décide de s'installer ensemble.

-Pourquoi n'avoir pas mangé avec vos équipes je sais pas moi créer des liens.

-On voulait vous prévenir..

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait en soit le fait que vous mangiez ensemble c'est pas le soucis mais que vous en foutiez de nous clairement Tetsu avez une petite commotion et moi j'étais mal et triste, mais pas un sms pour prendre des nouvelles rien juste que vous rigoliez ensemble. Vous êtes mieux sans nous dites le si c'est le cas.


	17. Chapter 16

-Mais non espèce d'imbécile c'est des conneries enfin, Tets tu ne crois pas ça aussi ?

-Si Ryouta on a vu et même si vous le saviez pas on vous a vu, vous regardiez vos téléphones sans répondre.. Daiki était en larmes merde !

Ils sont choqués et oui je peux aussi être en colère.

-Il avait besoin de vous et j'avais besoin de vous, on est un couple il me semble non ? Comme l'a dit Dai que vous mangiez ensemble ça nous a vexés, mais bon on l'a déjà fait aussi sans Seijuro et Atsushi car ils sont loin. Mais c'est juste le fait que vous disiez non pour rester avec nous car vous vouliez entrer avec vos équipes, et vous retrouviez je croyais que quand on fessait un truc sans les autres ont les prévenaient ?

-On n'a aucune excuse c'est vrai mais la c'est de là jalousie, c'est vrai on aurait pu répondre mais sur le moment on n'y a pas pensé.

-Tu t'enfonces Shintaro en disant qu'on vous casse les couilles.

-Mais c'est faux, on parler de vous aussi.. On vous aime Dai-chin et Tetsu-chin.

-On est en tord ils ont raison, ils nous ont appelés chacun notre tour on aurait dû penser qu'il y avait un truc grave mais je vous ai répondu et quand j'ai entendu vos voix si tristes j'ai tout de suite compris et quand vous avez dit nous avoir vu je mais je devrais dire on sait senti pris en faute.

-Et le mensonge Seijuro « où es-tu ? A mon hôtel ? »

-Je suis désolé j'ai paniqué..

-Rien à foutre, en faîtes vous n'avez pas changé c'est 4 mois c'est du vent ?

-Qu'est que vous dites bien-sur que non enfin Bleuet, Chaton c'est réel.. On a gaffé on ne recommencera plus...

-On a besoin de temps.

-Tetsu à raison on devrait faire une pause.

-Non ! Ne dites pas ça ! Merde ON VOUS AIME !

On regard Shintaro choqué de son langage.

-OK on est des abrutis mais ces mois-là c'est du sérieux.. Qu'est qui vous faut..

-Ce qui nous faut c'est être sûr que vous soyez la.. On vous a vus montrer vos téléphones aux autres pendant qu'ont vous appelez..

-Quoi mais non quand Ryouta nous à montrer quelques choses c'était une photo de nous...

-Juste rien de vous choque du fait qu'on a était filmé et montré à nos copains. Qui ça peut être?

-C'est un homme voilà ce qu'on sait.

On voit les arbitres arrivent.

-On doit y aller on a un match prépares-toi à souffrir Shintaro on va autres partent en haut rejoindre leurs équipes et l'équipe de Shintaro arrive avec Takao en tête ils nous adressent un signe de tête qu'on rend et on part rejoindre notre banc. Daiki est chaud de colère et à envie de jouer. Momoi nous fait le point mais il n'écoute pas ça se voit. Quand le match commence il me tape le poing et ébouriffe mes cheveux, je râle qui fait rire l'équipe et il par se mettre en place. Il est en face à face et dès l'envoi il joue à fond de suite en zone il ne laisse aucun répit à Shintaro qui voit ses attaques bloquées. Au bout du premier quart l'équipe menée à 80 à 50, C'est impressionnant quand Daiki arrive Momoi lui expliquent des choses.

-Je m'en fous de ce que tu dis ok . Tetsu tu en pense .

-Joue plus collectif Daiki, Shintaro est déstabilisé mais il se peut qu'il rentre en zone et c'est dangereux surtout si Takao le suit et l'aide. Leur rebond a une bonne technique et voit où est la balle avant tout le monde.

-Ok je vois merci Tetsu...

-Tu ferais un bon capitaine l'homme secoue la tête et les autres écoutes Momoi pendant que Daiki me parler je sens les regards des autres sur nous. Quand ils rentrent à nouveau Shintaro et en zone et Daiki a du mal à y retourner et le match change on se fait mener de 110 à 95. Takao suit et aide vraiment Shintaro avec de nouvelles méthodes. À la fin du 2 quarts Daiki et de plus en plus énervé et commence à s'énerve sur les plus jeunes.

-Mais merde vous jouer comment la commune des nuls !

-Daiki stop ils n'y est pour rien ils font de leurs mieux alors calmes-toi.

-Comment !

-Ferme les yeux et respire doucement enlève le bruit et les soucis juste pensent à la fait ce que je lui conseille et ses muscles se détendent.

-Si seulement tu pouvais jouer...

-Je peux si tu veux .

-Non le médecin t'a conseillé d'attendre pour prendre aucun risque mais on verra pour un match où les adversaires ne sont pas violents pourquoi pas.

-Si c'est qu'un peu ça devrait aller. Coach si vous plaisez .

-Tu me prends de cours Kuroko tu as une petite commotion et ça peut-être dangereux je peux pas...

-Si vous plaisez pour soutenir Daiki...

-Kuroko le coach a raison préserves-toi c'est que partie remise mais pas contre un membre de la Kiseki qui te demande trop d'efforts.

-Mais il faut qu'on gagne !

-Faut que tu ailles bien chéri tu joueras contre la prochaine é rougis aux mots de Daiki et l'équipe rit sauf une certaine personne qui lève les yeux au match reprend et Daiki me pince la joue, et pars sur le terrain sous l'œil de Shintaro qui n'a rien loupé de l'échange qui semble le déstabiliser. Daiki est à nouveau dans la zone et viens un combat entre les deux membres de la Kiseki no sedai qui fait qu'il y a aucun bruit des gens sont absorbé par la danse avec le ballon et à la fin on arrive sur une égalité. On voit Ryouta arrivé avec son équipe pour s'échauffer il nous parle par il nous sourit à tous les 3. On part de notre côté après nous avoir salué vite fait puis on monte dans les gradins ou se trouve déjà Rakuzan qui regarde et l'équipe de Shintaro assise un peu plus loin, notre équipe s'installe un peu plus haut un peu déçu car on est tous deux qualifiés mais qui veulent dire un nouveau match. Seijuro et Atsushi se retournent vers nous puis vers Shintaro. On est tous pour Ryouta car ce match devrait s'annonce compliqué. On voit l'équipe adverse et Haizaki en capitaine et quand il voit Ryouta son regard change il devient moqueur presque mauvais alors qu'au fond il y a sûrement un bon côté. Il s'approche de Ryouta et on n'entend pas ce qu'il lui dit mais ça ne lui plaît pas. Je me rappelle de leur match de l'année passé où j'avais crié que je croyais en lui et c'est toujours le cas.

Il y a l'entre-deux puis Haizaki qui a la balle il joue toujours perso et ça marche ses coéquipiers ne font que le suivre, puis enfin Ryouta a la balle il fait des passes et il essaie de marque mais il a deux joueurs en face il se recule et shot comme Shintaro. La balle à nouveau en jeu Ryouta la récupérer mais Haizaki la réception sa façon de faire me rappelle un peu la mienne sauf que lui n'est pas « invisible » ça surprend même mes copains puisqu'il se retourne vers moi, je me contente de froncer les sourcils.

-Tetsu comment c'est possible... ?

-Bah simplement que ce n'est pas moi qui suis inventé la technique mais c'est la façon de faire comme quand je l'avais fait contre Kirisaki Daichi sans qu'il le vît venir mais bon on parle de Ryouta il va gagner.

Il sourit et les autres aussi quand j'ai dit ces mots c'est parce qu'on n'est pas en accord qu'il n'y a aucun sentiment.

Ryouta a du mal et il entame le dernier quart et il y a 20 points d'écart il est au bout ça se voit il regarde vers nous et i poings qui se tendent et quand il voit ça il sourit et d'un signe discret il montre son cœur et embrasse son poing et le tend ses coéquipiers sourient et lui tape l'épaule, il va utiliser le perfect copy mais qu'est que cela va suffire pour le battre, surtout qu'il a était blessé au pied. Le ballon est à nouveau en jeu et on voit des copies de Shin Sei Dai Atsus et contre toute attente je vois qu'il me copie dans les dribbles et les shots et il reproduit quelqu'une de mes techniques qui surprend Haizaki qui est en colère et essaie de reprendre du terrain mais en vain jusqu'au point final qui fait que Kaijo gagne à un point de différence.

On descend des estrades car on ne joue pas avant l'après -midi. On se sépare de nos coéquipiers pour rejoindre la sortit sans se rendre compte jusqu'à qu'on soit rejoint par les autres qui nous sourient mais on reste assez froids mais on répond d'un signe de tête quand Ryouta arrive le sourire aux lèvres et discutés avec ses coéquipiers quand il nous voit il rayonne encore plis il court vers nous et nous pousse pour qu'on se rapproche et il essaie de nous serrer tous ensemble qui marche pas trop mais il est quand même heureux.

-On a gagné c'est génial je suis mort de fatigue mais je suis si content c'est grâce à vos mercis d'avoir regardé.

-C'est normal Ryouta tu'es mon prochain adversaire...

-Tu changeras jamais Shin-Chin pourtant quand il a gagné tu souries.

-Quoi pas du tout...Je secoue la tête et les autres rient. Daiki les regarde et il semble perdu je lui serre la main sourit ce que les autres remarques.

-Qu'est qui se passe ? Ça va par chaton .

-Je veux pas détruire l'ambiance mais on pourrait continuer notre conversation après .

-Oui bien–sur...

Ils semblent tendus mais Dai les rassure d'un sourire je ne comprennent pas ce qu'il manigance.

-Tetsu tu viens on va rejoindre l'équipe il voudrait jouer un peu comme on joue cette aprèm contre Josei.

-Vous jouez en même temps que Kaijo car Rakuzan joue après Kaijo et Shutoku... ?

-Ouep en même temps sur le terrain d'à côté.

-Oh d'accord mais tu veux nous parler avant ou après Dai-Chin .

-Eh bien après qu'en penses-tu Testu ?

Il n'est pas entrain de faire ce que je pense qui est de demander à Sei et Atsus de choisir entre nous. Au vu de son regard si mais même en colère je suis pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il choisisse. En soi ils peuvent prendre l'une ou l'autre car il joue contre Seiho.

-Oui peu importe le plus important c'est de ce concentré sur nos matchs.

Je le vois partir en premier je regarde les autres qui sont décomposés surtout les deux qui vont devoir choisir.

**Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je mets une note mais la correction de ce chapitre a été compliqué une partie s'est effacée, dû coup j'ai du aller dans le document d'origine qui fait clairement 143 pages. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bisous**


	18. Chapter 17

-Il nous demande de choisir là et en fonction de ce qu'on choisit il y aura des conséquences.. ?

-J'en ai l'impression mais je suis pas pour cette technique.

-Mais Bleuet..

-Tetsuya..

-Tetsu-chin..

-Tets..

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais lui parler, mais je promets rien quand il est blessé ou en colère il fait des choses qu'il regrette après.

-Tu le seul qu'il écoutera .. Mais j'ai l'impression que même si ça s'arrange il y aura un fossé entre nous 4 et vous 2..

-Mais non Ryou on a besoin de régler ce différent et de passé outre de ce qu'on a pris pour une trahison mais Sei et Atsus aller voir qui vous voulez.

-Tetsu tu viens ils nous attendent.

Je m'avance mais je suis retenu par Shin.

-Juste dit nous que vous savez qu'on ne voulez pas vous vexer qu'on a fait une erreur mais on vous...

-On le sait il faut juste qu'on en parle pour mettre tout à plat mais sachez qu'on vous aime et ça n'a pas changé et on est proche mais on les autant avec vous dans notre cœur et avec Dai avant d'être vos copains on est meilleur ami.. Enfin avec vous aussi mais..

-Ne te justifie pas Bleuet on comprend et ça nous rassure et on sait que même au temps de Teïko vous étiez meilleurs amis on comprend tant que vos sentiments pour nous sont là on est rassurés.

-Bien-sur que nos sentiments sont là sinon on n'aurait pas fait une crise de jalousie et qu'on aille peur que vous vouliez plus de nous. On se voit plus tard sûrement après nos matchs.

-Mais ce midi Tetsu-chin ?

-On mange en équipe désolée.

-D'accord on va faire pareil.

Je souris et rejoins Dai qui tourne la tête vers eux et me regarde après.

-Qu'est qui t'on dit ?

-Qu'ils nous aiment et qu'ils avaient l'impression que tu leurs demandes de choisir et qu'ils avaient peur qu'on ne veuille plus d'eux.

-Bah peut -être qui c'est ?

-Ne dit pas ça imbécile tu le regretteras après tu es blessé mais écoutes ce qu'ils nous diront et Dai ils le regrettent dans leurs regards il y a la peur qu'on se sépare d'eux toi comme moi on sait qu'on les aime ses mecs là.

-Je sais que t'a raison mais j'ai aussi envie de t'embrasser devant eux pour qu'ils aillent le seum.

-Non pas de choses comme ça..

Il hoche la tête mais prend quand même ma main dans la sienne je lève les yeux au ciel quel gamin mais en soi il fait rien de mal quand on arrive nos coéquipiers sont déjà entrains de jouer quand ils nous voient il nous demande de commencer a jouer et je remarque que Momoi n'est pas là en soit peut importe mais j'ai un mauvais présentement. On joue puis on mange et on se dirige vers le gymnase en courent pour commencés a nous échauffer et au loin je remarque un garçon avec Momoi qui lui donne une sorte de lettre mais peu importe. Les gens sont entrain de s'asseoir et on voit Seijuro au premier rang sans Atsushi.

-Il y a Seijuro Tetsu mais pas d'Atsushi donc ils se sont divisés ?

-Ils ont eu peur donc c'était le seul moyen l'un va voir les autres et un autre nous comme ça pas de jaloux te voila satisfait ?

-Ouais pas satisfaits mais rassurés.

On enlève nos vestes qui dévoilent nos maillots puis on enlève nos bas qui montrent nos shorts j'entends des exclamations surpris que je joue mais je me sens bien et j'ai vu le docteur avant et tout va bien il m'a dit que celui qui m'avait que j'avais une petite commotion s'était trompé mais j'avais une bosse à surveiller, on se tourne vers le coach qui nous explique le déroulement puis Momoi prend la parole Daiki décroché de ce qu'elle dit.

-Daiki peux–tu m'écouter s'il te plaît ?

-Tiens tu as ce mot et dans ton vocabulaire j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu dis je me fis à mes coéquipiers et à Tetsu.

L'équipe ne dit rien certain semble surpris et on le sourire mais Momoi elle le perds et serres les dents.

On se place et Daiki regarde vers Seijuro qui lui envoie un signe de tête et Daiki baisse le regard je regarde Seijuro qui a la main sur son cœur il se tourne vers moi et semble être surpris et tenter un sourit je le vois de loin et je suis chamboulé par son regard rouge ou un de ses yeux a une pointe d'or. Je secoue la tête et me place je fais signe à Daiki et on attaque dès le début les adversaires sont surpris j'entends des choses comme « comment on peut gagner contre des membres de la Kiseki no sedai »l'un de nos coéquipiers lui répond que c'est impossible mais qu'ils doivent se battre quand même car rien n'est perdu.

On est déjà aux 3 quarts et on est en tête ils défendent plus qu'ils attaquent mais ils se débrouillent bien .

-Tetsu on peut essayer de refaire un double ?

-On pourrait mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-Tant fait pas je veux pas les écrasés juste montré nos niveaux d'ombre et lumières.

-Okey on peut capitaine ?

-Faites montrer la puissance de Töo.

On entre je me place derrière Daiki ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration et ouvre les yeux je regarde Daiki et mes yeux ressentent la zone en même temps que Daiki on s'élance vers nos adverses rapidement qui ne voient pas la balle mais ils marquent quand même mais d'un coup l'un s'approche du panier on saute en même temps et je récupère le ballon et l'envoie à une vitesse folle et Daiki marque qui marque la fin du 3 quarts je suis épuisé j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu je m'assois le coach me sort pour ne pas pousser sur ma santé et je regarde Daiki toujours en zone recevoir des passes un peu brouillon mais il y est arrivé on entend le coup de sifflet de l'autre côté je demande qui a gagné. Quand notre match se finit Seijuro n'est plus là et on rejoint notre équipe qui saute partout Daiki me soulève et rit.

-On est en demi-finale Tetsu !

-Et on joue contre Kaijo.

-Ryouta a gagné mais Shintaro a perdu et comme on a fait égalité ils sont descendus dans le classement .

-Oh..

On est tous les 2 déçus pour Shintaro mais heureux pour Ryouta. On quitte le terrain et on voit nos copains nous attendre.

Shintaro fait un peu la tête mais ses yeux montrent qu'il est fier et les deux autres s'approchent mais au dernier moment s'éloignent et se contente d'un sourire.

-Félicitation pour votre victoire mais on va enfin s'affronter !

-Prêt à perdre Ryouta ?

-Mais non mais vous si ?

-Tetsuya tu as joué malgré ta tête.. ?

-C'est vrai ça tu n'es pas prudent ?


	19. Chapter 18

-Je n'ai rien juste une bosse le médecin hier était pas compétant c'est que le médecin de sportif de haut niveau nous a dit qu'il y a des grandes différence entre les deux.

\- Si on regardait le match de Seijuro et Atsushi ensemble qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Bonne idée Shint.

\- Ok pour nous.

On rejoint les gradins et on se met au premier rang tous les 4 et on attends le début du match Daiki et entre Ryouta et Shintaro moi je suis près de Shintaro. Seijuro donne des instructions a son équipe et tous l'écoute leur entraîneur lui fait confiance. Puis il lève les yeux et nous regardent et fait signe a Atsushi qui nous regarde aussi ils semblent surpris mais ne laisse rien apparaître et eux aussi joue pour les demi mais on n'est pas dans la même poule donc on se rencontra peut-être en final même si l'équipe adverse est assez forte dans sa technique surtout qu'ils ont du s'entraîner. Atsushi fait l'entre deux et envoie la balle a un des membres qui s'élance et le ballon lui est pris des mains et c'est ça tout le long du premier set si bien qu'a la fin il y a une égalité. Puis viens-le deuxième qui est plus rapide Seijuro essaie de mettre ces coéquipiers dans la zone mais il ne semble pas y arrivé ce qui l'énerve on le voit a sa façon de joue plus perso enfin sauf avec Atsus qui semble le seul a le suivre les autres traîne mais c'est des premières années donc c'est stressant pour eux, je me rappelle que a leurs place ça nous a surpris enfin nous avec la Kiseki on avait été en national donc, mais c'est pour nos équipes que c'était dur. Les deux sont en zones a un moment on se tient tous les mains quand on sent l'air changer du côté de Rakuzan.

-Il y a le double sur le terrain...

On hoche tous la tête et on reste concentré il a du mal et a la fin du quart ils sont menés de 30 points Seijuro semble s'énerver sur ses coéquipiers qui on le visage tirer par la peur de ce double puis d'une voix on crit tous.

« Aller Rakuzan ! »

Presque tout le gymnase nous suit ce qui semble calmé Seijuro et le match reprend mais ils n'arrivent pas ils sont devenus si fort a Seiho pour distancer Seijuro puis le reste du match se déroule dans cette ambiance ou Rakuzan se fait mener et la défaite apparaît qui semble faire effondrer l'équipe on entend des cris.-Bande de minable c'est quoi ce jeu pourris que vous nous avez servis ?! Combien de fois on s'est entraîner pour que vous puisiez me suivre en zone mais non avec un niveau si bas vous ne réussirai jamais. !Ça refroidit tout le monde on regarde Atsushi qui semble essayer de calmer Seijuro il nous lance un regard de détresse.

-Sei..

-Seiji..

-Seij..

-Seijuro..

Il se retourne vers nous on est descendu et on est près des bancs des joueurs sous le regard étonnés des autres c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas le droit ce qui fait que l'arbitre siffle on s'éloigne a l'endroit qui nous est autorisé.

\- Calme-toi c'est pas leurs fautes ils sont jeunes ne leurs brises pas leurs rêve reprend le contrôle Sei..

\- Mais Tetsuya on a perdu !

\- Oui mais tu l'as déjà vécu et c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui c'était pas ta journée. Ils ont bien joués ils font ce qu'ils peuvent rappeler toi que ça peut arriver.

-Ils ont rien fait pour faire gagner ils ne savent pas ce que ça représente, même au collège vous l'aviez compris vous !

-Oui et pour preuve on s'est effondré car justement on était jeune. Tu peux encore gagner la yeux redeviennent ceux d'avant et il se tourne vers ses coéquipiers qui sont en pleure.

-Je m'excuse mais ça change rien vous n'avez pas bien joués.

Il passe près de nous suivi d'Atsus qui frotte mes cheveux et le reste de l'équipe qui baisse la tête. On se regarde et on part les attendre à la sortie. Ils arrivent en tenus de leurs écoles et quand ils nous ont rejoints on part vers un coin au calme derrière le gymnase il n'y a plus de match nos équipes semblent rentrés tous ensemble ce qui me fait sourire de voir une belle unité.On s'assoie et Daiki vient près de moi et les autres se mettent devant nous, on se regarde puis on comprend qu'il faut qu'on parle mais c'est pas le moment.

\- Alors parlons maintenant.

\- Tu es sur Sei ça peut attendre..

\- Non vraiment si vous plaît je veux me changer les idées.

\- Moi aussi aller parlent Daiki et Tetsuya.

-Je ne même pas par ou commencé..-Si on parlait d'hier ?

-Alors quand on est rentré avec Tetsu et bien je ne me sentais pas bien le fait d'avoir joue sans Tetsu m'a perturbé et du coup je me doutais que vous aviez parlés je lui ai donc demandé de quoi ? Il m'a répondu ma peur des autres et le fait que vous aviez peur que je replonge. Puis je lui es dit que j'avais pris beaucoup sur moi lors du match que sans vous je perdais pied.. Dans l'équipe je n'étais pas trop à l'aise. Après Tetsu m'a rassuré comme quoi vous seriez toujours là que je ne serais pas seul et que vous aimiez que nous on sait bien pardonné. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous 5, après on a essayés de vous appelez mais vous ne répondiez pas...Il me regarde je prends la suite.

-On manger quand on a reçu une notification d'un numéro inconnu accompagné d'une photo de vous ensemble entrain de manger avec au fond vos équipes comme vous le savais déjà.. Puis on sait dit que vous sembliez heureux sans nous mais pour moi c'était une coïncidence et que vous en avez le mais j'étais un peu triste tout de même. Puis Daiki m'a demandé de l'embrasser et on a réessayé d'appeler mais pas de réponses et on a reçu un lien d'une vidéo en direct ou on vous voyait parler et on a essayé d'appeler Ryo et on l'a vu regarder son téléphone et vous le montré et le répondeur. On a essayé Sei qui lui a répondu.. Et vous connaissez la suite..

Ils nous regardent les yeux grands ouvert surpris et je remarque qu'on a des larmes qui coulent des yeux je me sens stupide la je ne sais pas s'approchent et reçoit un câlin général et des excuses.

-Oh mes amours on est désolé on aurait vraiment du vous le dire mais on pensait que vous étiez au lit mais on aurait du vous répondre...

-Il a raison Daik, Tetsu on...

-On a enfin j'ai mes tords pour aujourd'hui de vous demander de choisir enfin vous deux quoi...

-On se pardonne dans ce cas ?

-Oh se retournent tous vers moi je rougis ce qui les faits rire on reçoit leurs baisers et on pousse des soupirs de bonheur, je me couche et ils viennent tous posés leurs têtes sur moi.

-J'y pense Bleuet tu as joué mais ta tête ?

-C'est vrai que quand on a parlé vous jouiez c'est une bosse et pas une commotion je ne sais pas ce que le médecin a fait.

-J'y pense il n'était pas assis pas loin de nous l'autre fois ?

-On en parlera plus tard Ryou-chin on profite de nos amoureux..

-Tu as raison..-Demain demi – final pour Töo et Kaijo ?

-Ouep mais parlons pas de ça non plus.

-Ouais Tetsu a raison..-Pendant les vacances vous restez à Tokyo ?

-Oui avec Atsushi on reste on repart 4 jours avant la reprise comme ça on nettoiera notre terrain..

On sourit je regarde le ciel, je me sens a ma place avec les gens que j'aime plus que tout certes notre relation peut être jugé brouillon mais on est jeune et perdu c'est ne sais pas combien de temps on reste là mais d'un coup on voit deux silhouettés s'approcher..


	20. Chapter 19

-Tu vois ils sont là.

-Je sais Kagami mais personne ne les a vu depuis le match.

J'ouvre les yeux et je remarque qu'on s'était tout endormi.

-Je rêves où on les a réveillé ?

-Non tu rêve pas imbécile tu nous as réveillés.

-Oh pauvre Shin – chan !

Il grogne ce qui nous fait rire je suis engourdi les autres se rassoit et c'est Shintaro qui m'aide a m'asseoir.

-Ça va Tetsuya ?

-Oui t'inquiète je suis juste engourdi.

Je lui souris et lui tienne la main mais il la décale pour remonter ses lunettes, je secoue la tête et souris.

-Eh Kuroko ?

-Hm ?

-C'est fou ce que tu peux sourire maintenant tu es moins inexpressif.

-Je suis heureux voila tout.

-C'est cool.

-Sinon pourquoi vous êtes la tous les deux.

Ryouta appuie bien sur le « tous les deux ».

-On s'inquiétait et tout est arrangé ?

-Oui tout va bien.

Takao sourit et on se lève en décident d'aller manger des ramens pas loin et de rentrée car nous jouons demain Ryouta et nous deux avec Daiki qui baille et se pose contre Atsushi.

-Eh on y penser hier avec Kagami mais vos noms soient Kuroko Aomine Midorima Kise Murasakibara et Akashi sont déjà vos couleurs de cheveux sauf toi Kuroko car tu n'a pas les cheveux noirs mais quand on regarde vos premières lettres le K pour Kise et Kuroko le M pour Midorima et Murasakibara et le A pour Aomine et Akashi.

On les regardent les yeux grands ouvert et on part en fous rire sous leurs regards médusés.

-Attendez vous êtes sérieux à faire des théories comme ça c'est le hasard voila tout et même pour les lettres on n'a pas choisi.

-J'avoue je suis d'accord avec Daik et pour nos prénoms vous l'avez fait aussi ?

-Ne les tente pas imbécile.

-J'avoue j'y avais jamais pensé Takao-chin..

Avec Seijuro on se regarde et on sourit on doit penser à la même chose ils sont simples de vrai enfant.

-Bah vos prénoms on y a pas pensé on aurait du Kag !

Je remarque qu'ils se sont un peu rapproché mais je ne dis rien et les observe.

-Bah si on réfléchit ça donne Daiki Tetsuya Shintaro Atsushi Seijuro et moi Ryouta ça marche pas sauf pour Seij et Shint, c'est triste..

-Voyons blondinet on s'en moque de ça, je veux dire ça change pas qu'on ait tous un lien.

-Vos couleurs de cheveux bizarres ?

-Non Kagami pas que notre passion et notre passé quoiqu'il soit et le fait qu'on soit la fameuse Kiseki no sedai.

-N'empêche ça claque comme réputation mais je me demande quand Shin-chan des choses d'avant il ne veut pas trop en parler. Tu sais quelque chose de ton côté Kag.

-Ouais Kuroko nous avait un peu raconté.

-On en parlera après l'inter – lycée si vous voulez bien ?

-Ok et Shin-chan tu dors chez Kuroko ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah c'est plus pratique puisqu'on joue pas le matin mais on doit affronter Rakuzan pour déterminé le 4.

-Oui bonne idée et toi tu dors où ?

-Chez moi bien sur !

Je souris comme ça Shin dort chez nous cette nuit mais qu 'en est-il des autres ? Dai a dû penser comme moi et il lance un regard aux autres, qu'ils semblent voir car ils nous sourient.

-Sei-chin et moi on peut car on est dans le même cas que Shin-chin.

-Moi c'est plus délicat mes adversaires mais oui je reste je partirais juste plus tôt pour rejoindre mon équipe.

-Oh ça va chauffer ce soir entre ses 6 là.

-Ferme la Takao !

-Du calme Shin-chan je plaisantais.

-C'est le sujet tabou Takao c'est juste ça.

-Ah désolé mais je rigolais.

-On sait mec tant fait pas c'est juste Shin qui fait sa vierge effarouchée.

-C'est sur tout le monde n'a pas déjà conclu pas comme certain.

-Qu'est que tu veux dire par là ?

-J'avoue Shint pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Vous vous sentez visé tous les deux bizarrement mais ce que je signifie c'est que le reste de nous a attendu voilà tout.

-Tu cherches la merde Shint sérieux okey on l'a fait et alors tes jaloux ?

-Question stupide Ryouta.

-Calmez-vous voyons on est dans un restaurant on discutera chez Daiki et Tetsuya.

On finit de manger puis on paye nos consommations on dit en revoir a Takao et Kagami qui sont gêné .

-Vous inquiétez pas ça va s'arranger c'est juste que ce sont des têtes de cochon.

On rentre chez nous et nos invités s'assoient.

-Écoute Shin pour tout a l'heure j'aimerais savoir pourquoi cette réflexion certes je cherche la merde en remettant ça sur le tapis.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que ça a pu me vexer ou même les autres ?

-Pas vraiment c'est une expression c'est tout.

-Dai repense à ce que tu as dit « vierge » c'est qu'on est et Shin a pris ça pour une sorte d'insulte.

-Mais ce n'était pas mon but Shin tu devrais le savoir je respecte tout à fait que vous n'avez rien fait et je ressens même le plaisir de me dire qu'on sera vos premiers.

-Mais nous on ne sera pas les votre Dai-chin...

-Mais Atsus même si Daik et moi on l'a déjà fait c'était avec des filles et c'est pas du tout pareil car c'est... Enfin bref vous aurez quand même une de nos premières fois.

-Oui il a raison le blond même si on a couché c'était nous au-dessus et nous qui étions en elles alors que là tout peut ce faire dont le contraire.

-Es-tu entrain de dire chaton que tu serais prêt à te laisser faire l'amour.

-Me soumettre ouais en gros.

-Mais Dai il n'est pas question de soumission ce n'est pas parce que tu es en dessous que t'es forcément soumis c'est bête comme réflexion c'est qu'une question d'amour.

-C'est beau Bleuet et je suis d'accord.

-C'est sur vous êtes petits donc considéré comme soumis que par exemple si on vous prend tout les 2 Test serait forcément en dessous.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi je serais en dessous ?

-Car Seijuro a plus de caractère ?

-Tu es stupide sur le coup Ryouta donc tu dis que dans tous les cas Tetsuya serait un dessous car il est petit et gentil ? Enfin avec « faible caractère»?


	21. Chapter 20

-Oui ? Enfin non .. Je ne sais pas vous avez jamais pensé ça ?

-Tu me blesses Ryo vraiment..

-Tu as tort Ryouta vraiment même si je suis fort de caractère que bleuet soit au-dessus de me dérangerai pas.

-Moi aussi même si je suis grand et Tetsu-chin tout petit mais trop mignon il pourrait me faire un câlin.

Je souris et caresse sa joue et ce dernier me tire ce qui fait que je suis sur ses genoux, Dai en profite pour se rapprocher et Sei se rapproche aussi de Dai qui le prend aussi sur ses genoux et Shin lui est posé contre l'épaule d'Atsus et Ryouta et a coté ce qui fait qu'on est tous penchés.

-Tu vois moi perso sa me gênerai pas laisse les rênes à l'un entre vous comme je l'ai dit car ça sera fait par amour et tu te trompes Tetsu n'est pas faible au contraire il a beaucoup de caractère et de franchisse combien de fois il m'a remis sur pied ?

-Mais les gars je dis pas ça..

-Si Ryouta tu as eu des préjugés sur leurs tailles et sur Tetsuya.

-Je fais que des boulettes..

-Tu l'as dit.

-Je m'excuse ..

Je ne réponds pas et me colle contre Atsushi. Je vois que Ryouta a parlé sans réfléchir mais quand même ça me vexe.. Je fais tout pour leur ressemblait et pour qu'on me dise que je suis faible, Ryouta s'approche de Shin qui semble un peu lui en vouloir mais le laisse quand même être sur ses genoux collés a son torse.

-Je suis nul je gâche toujours tout.. Déjà au collège j'ai pris la place de titulaire à Tetsu...

-Ne dit pas de bêtises Ryo tu n'as rien gâché au collège ..

-Mais je t'ai pris ta place.. ?

-J'étais chargé de toi et oui en sois tu l'as prise mais tu étais meilleur et plus fort.

Il dit rien il a juste la tête basse.

-Mais maintenant tu es fort et même avant tu confrontais Shint et Atsust tu es fort mentalement est courageux d'une volonté de fer.

-Merci n'en parle plus d'accord tu as dit quelque choses qui m'a vexé mais tu t'es excusé on oublie.

-Merci..

-Faut que je vous dise que quand je l'ai fait j'ai détesté surtout que la fille était clichée au possible être la copine d'un basketteur populaire et indomptable et j'ai failli débander quand on elle a crié et m'a appelé « mon lapin » c'était une amie de Momoi en plus.

On éclate de rire et tu as Sei qui lance un truc qui calme pas notre hilarité.

-C'est ce qui t'a fait changer de bord ?

-Ouais presque !

Ils rient tous et j'en fais de même, j'adore ces moments avec eux c'est simple. Puis on va chacun notre tour à la douche et je mets des futons par terre mais ils regardent.

-Quoi ?

-Vous allez dormir tous les deux dans le lit et nous par terre ?

-Bah prenez le lit sinon ?

-Mais Chaton ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on veut dormir avec vous.

-On se serra dans le lit il est assez grand.

-Si vous voulez on peut faire ça mais ça sera pas confort.

-Alors Tetsu-chin doit acheter un lit plus grand.

-J'y penserais oui surtout que vous êtes musclés donc il doit être solide.

Ils me lancent des regardent en coin.

-Solide hein ?

-Mais je pensais pas à ça pervers.

-Tes pas cool Tetsu !

Je ris quel enfant. On se couche je suis dans les bras e Ryouta qui est dans les bras de Shintaro et on a Sei dans les bras de Dai qui est entouré par Atsus. On s'endort vite et je me réveille tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner à Ryouta qui dort, je fais donc des crêpes en grande quantité et je suis stoppé par ce dernier qui se frotte les yeux.

-Déjà debout Tets ?

-Oui je prépare le déjeuner pour toi qui va bientôt partir.

-Tes adorables merci ...

Je souris et lui serre des crêpes met la pâte à tartiner sur la table et lui sert un jus. Il mange et une fois fini il m'embrasse et s'en va mais c'est Shintaro qui s'est levé.

-Bonjour Shin bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Tetsuya j'ai bien dormi et toi ? Tu cuisines ?

-Oui je vous préparais des crêpes et Ryouta est déjà parti.

-Merci à toi et je vois mais il est assez tôt à peine 7 heures.

-Que veux-tu c'est le capitaine.

-Je me demandais si je pouvais te parler de quelques choses...

-Oui dis-moi.

-C'est en rapport au plaisir charnel.

Je le regarde ébahi et l'incite à continuer.

-Je me sentirais prêt mais plus pendant les vacances même si j'appréhende de le dire aux autres et toi tu en es où ?

-Moi aussi je me sens prêt mais tu as raison on verra ça en vacances on en parlera avec Sei et Atsus pour avoir leur ressentit.

-Ils sont prêts depuis longtemps... Mais j'ai peur..

-De quoi ?

-D'être celui qui reçoit et d'avoir mal.

-Tu sais pour la première fois tu peux être celui-te fait recevoir, tu ne seras pas jugé ou même recevoir des moqueries tu nous connais. Moi de mon coté je m'en moque un peu j'aimerais essayer les deux.

-Les deux quoi Bleuet.

On sursaute et je manque de faire tomber la poêle, Sei tu regardes le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Sei tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui bonjour vous deux et oui j'ai bien dormi vous de même.

On acquiesce tous les deux et il poursuit.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Du fait d'avoir des relations charnelles je demander des choses à Tetsuya..

-Oh.. Quoi comme choses ?

-On se disait d'être prêt mais on préférait attendre les vacances tu vois ? Et on parle des rôles qu'il y a.

-Je disais à Tetsuya que pour la première fois... Je voudrais enfin celui qui le fait pas celui qui a.

-Je vois je peux comprendre la peur de la douleur, mais c'est géniale que vous soyez prêts et toi donc Bleuet les deux rôles te dérangerais pas pour la première fois ?

-Voilà exactement certes j'ai peur mais j'ai confiance en vous et avant on se renseignera, pour tout ce qui est préliminaire mais assez parler vous mangez je finis et je mangerai après.

-Tu as faits tout ça ?

-Bah on a des goinfres comme petits -amis donc.

Ils rient et en parlent des loups les voici qui descend et viennent s'installer après nous avoir salué et se dépêche de manger. J'en mange quelques-unes car vu qu'on a match doucement j'ai aussi sorti le jus.

-Prêt pour la demi-final Tetsu-chin et Dai-chin ?

-Ouais on va gagner.

-Oui on va tout faire pour.

-On vous encouragera tous les trois.

-Oui on ne peut pas choisir et on joue après vous et demain l'un de vous serez en finale contre les mecs de notre poule.

-Ils ont gravé progresser depuis ton match Tetsu .

-Comme tout le monde Dai.

On finit de manger on se prépare et on part au gymnase où nos équipes nous attendent on se sépare après un bref salut on par s'échauffe on croise Ryouta qui nous fait un signe de tête et on lui rend et l'échauffement commence. On se place Daiki a hâte et je lui cogne le poing et tip off le ballon est en jeu c'est Kaijo qui a la balle et qui marque mais on réplique de suite avec une combinaison. Au bout du deuxième quart on entend le sifflet et voit mon dossard qui sort je suis étonné je m'approche et le coach me parle.

-Momoi nous a conseillé de te sortir pour t'économisais pour ta santé .

Je serre les dents et ne dis rien et part m'asseoir, le match reprend et Dai marqué Ryo il y a une battle entre c'est deux as en mode zone. Je sens le regard de Momoi mais je l'ignore et on observe mes amoureux sur le terrain quand elle vient me parler.

-Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

-Oui pourquoi qu'est que tu me veux ?

-Calme je demande juste. Mais ils vous ont trahi toi et Daiki non ?

-Pardon ? Non absolument pas qu'es que tu inventes encore ?

-Au restaurant tous les 4..

Je me tourne vers elle les yeux noirs comment elle est au courant puis un cheminement vient, non elle n'aurait pas osé faire ça quand même ? Le mec qui lui parlait qui est soit-disant médecin les images je me lève et me place devant elle est attrape son haut. Je suis plus maitre de moi il y a un silence même le ballon s'est arrêté.

-TU AS PAS OSER FAIRE CE QUE JE PENSE CAR SINON TU ES UNE PUTAIN DE CONNASSE ! COMMENT T'ES AU COURANT DU RESTAURANT ET C'EST TOI QUI A ENGAGER CE FAMEUX DOCTEUR QUI EST AVEC TOI DANS LE COMPLOT!TU VOULAIS NOUS SÉPARER ET BIEN DOMMAGE CA A PAS MARCHER !


	22. Chapter 21

Je suis tiré en arrière par des coéquipiers Momoi elle pleure et tremble. J'ai la haine comme jamais fini le Tetsuya sympa elle a été trop loin.

-Qu'es qui se passe Kuroko calme toi..

-Qu'est qui se passe c'est qu'elle a engagé quelqu'un pour m'empêcher de jouer et filmer les autres qui étaient au restaurant ensemble pour foutre la merde !

Le capitaine la regarde et me regarde, les joueurs adverses sont sur leur banc je vois Daiki arrivé avec Ryo, je m'enlève de la poigne qui me tenait et part vers eux dans leurs bras.

-Tetsu calme toi amour on est là d'accord.

-Elle veut nous séparer pourquoi elle nous laisse pas en paix...

-Elle est jalouse.

Ils s 'approchent les autres sont prêts de notre banc et viennent nous rejoindre et le capitaine et le coach s'approchent.

-C'est quoi cette histoire Satsuki c'est vrai ?

-En partie oui j'ai bien demandé un ami qui fait des études scientifiques de jouer le médecin pour empêcher Kuroko de jouer et pour le live oui c'était mon idée mais vous comprenez pas..

-Si on comprend qu'on va porter plainte et tu voulais faire perdre ton équipe pour une histoire impossible tu es tombé bien bas.

Elle regard Sei qui a les deux couleurs dans les yeux le capitaine et coach sont surpris.

-Tu sais ce que t'a fait et très grave on devoir te retirer tes fonctions et le directeur sera au courant.

-Mais leurs couples et juste immonde tu parles de la Kiseki no sedai tous des..

-Fini juste cette phrase et le renvoie sera définitif.

Elle baisse la tête et part. Notre coach va parler à l'arbitre pour demander une pause de quelques minutes. Je m'assois les gars autour de moi.

-Ça va mieux tu es calmé ?

-Oui...

-Tu nous as faits une de c'est peur...

-Je suis surpris aussi de mon comportement ça me ressemble pas d'être si violent.. Mais savoir qu'elle a tout manigancé pour nous faire rompre ma mis hors de moi de quel droit !

-Eh Tetsu elle n'a pas réussi on est toujours ensemble d'accord alors reprend toi et on doit jouer et tout faire pour gagner.

-Mouais même si je vais gagner.

Je ris ce qui semble les rassurer puisqu'ils sourient et je sens une main dans mes cheveux je reconnaissent Atsushi qui les caresses doucement.

-J'aime pas te voir énervé Tetsu-chin tu es trop gentil et mignon pour ça.

Cela fait rire toutes les équipes autour et je rougis.

-Merci Atsus pour ce moment gênant.

-De rien tu souris c'est le principal.

On parle quelques instant et c'est l'heure de reprendre je suis à nouveau sur le terrain et le reste du match se déroule sous la zone mais au final on perd a un point d'écart.

-On a perdu...

-On se vengera a la winter-cup tant fait pas, viens on doit aller saluer nos adversaires.

Je lui tend la main et il la saisit on entend des sifflements on en prête pas attention et on rejoint notre équipe Ryou nous regarde avec un regard triste aux vues de la tête de Daiki c'est pour cela que je lui murmure.

-Ryo est triste sourit qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir gagné.

Il semble se reprendre car quand il regarde Ryouta il lui sourit et tend sa main. Ryouta lui saisit et prend-la mienne par la même occasion.

-C'était un bon match et je suis...

-T'excuse pas tu as été le plus fort maintenant tu dois gagner.

-Promis.

On se sépare et serre la main des autres et on part dans les vestiaires, je vais pas mentir des larmes coulent mais on reste fort.

On fait un débriefing avec le coach et on part s'asseoir pour regarder le dernier match de la matinée, Ryouta vient s'asseoir près de nous, et ose pas nous parler mais je le sens nerveux.

-Tout va bien Ryouta ?

-Hm oui mais vous ?

-Tout va bien tant fait pas.

-Vous avez pleuré...Par ma faute ?

-Mais non c'est la défaite mais tu y aies pour rien on est content pour toi.

-Oui Tetsu a raison alors arrêté de chouinait.

Il se lève et demande à Daiki de se décaler et vient entre nous pour tenir nos mains. On voit arriver les deux équipes et on sait que le match ne sera pas simple et de tout repos, les équipes se saluent et viennent l'entre deux où c'est Atsushi contre un coéquipier à Shintaro. Atsushi récupère la balle et la passe à Seijuro qui part marqué le premier point, puis Atsushi empêche Shintaro de marquer alors celui-ci recule et marquer en trois points qui rentre et après la balle à nouveau en jeu c'est entre Atsushi et Seijuri leurs équipes restent en retrait qui semble énerver Sei mais là je peux comprendre on voit clairement qui ose pas jouer sérieusement ce qui est étrange vu le prestige de Rakuzan.

Au bout du premier quart il y a peu d'écart et on peut remarquer que Seijuro remonte les bretelles de leurs équipes et au vu de leurs regards l'empereur est en place.

-Qu'es que Rakuzan fout sérieusement leurs premières années ne joue pas du tout sérieux même nous on était plus sérieux.

-Sauf Dai mais je suis d'accord Ryo.

-Pardon Tetsu ?

-Bah quoi c'est vrai non ?

Il râle on rit et on continue de regarder le match, quand il reprend on voit bien que le ton a changé l'équipe qui semble déterminée et nos trois partenaires sont dans la zone et les combinaisons avec Takao marchent du tonnerre et leurs coéquipiers sont très bons on a un l'un qui est le frère d'un ancien troisième année et beaucoup sont des secondes années et il y a un troisième année. Mais Rakuzan semble à leur plus haut niveau c'est au dernier quart qu'on voit le plus beau mouvement des deux équipes, ils semblent faire un avec le ballon une fois une équipe l'a une autrefois c'est l'autre équipe. Les paniers s'enchaînent et le score se serre à la fin du chrono il y a un point d'écart et c'est l'équipe de Seijuro qui a gagné, on applaudit les deux équipes se serrent la main et ils repartent ensemble c'est ce qui surprend le plus on descend pour les attendre je vois que Kagami attend déjà.

-Hey Kagami ?

-Salut Kuroko Kise Ahomine .

-Qu'est que tu as dit là !

-Dai il te charrie et toi tu cours mais sinon comment vas – tu ?

-Bien et vous pas trop déçu et félicitation encore Kise.

-Ça roule on est déçu mais on soutient Ryou. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Hum ouais Takao on doit aller manger ensemble.

Un sourire prend place sur mon visage ce que les autres remarquent et eux-mêmes sourient, c'est intéressant ça.

-Enlève ce sourire il n'y a rien entre nous et je crois pas que qu'il soit de ce côté la tu me suis.

-Je n'ai rien dit mais tu en sais rien demande lui et pour le moment.

-Kuroko ... vraiment je n'ai pas envie de vivre ça deux fois.

-Sauf que Takao n'est pas comme Himuro qui méritait pas ton amitié ni ton amour.

-Merci bro mais même s'il est comme nous j'habite en Amérique et lui le Japon soit des milliers de kilomètres.

-Je comprends et je sais que ce n'est pas facile on le vit tu sais..

-Ouais avec Akashi et Murasakibara.

-Oui comme le dit Tets c'est dur sans eux nous 4 on se voit un peu plus souvent et encore.

-Ouais mais je sais pas comment vous faites mais je vous admire.


	23. Chapter 22

**!Attention légère lime dans le chapitre!**

On a même pas remarqué que les autres étaient derrière Kagami.

-Pourquoi admires-tu nos copains ?

Il sursaute et se retourne et voila Sei avec les yeux monochromes.

-Putain mec tu m'as fait peur... Je vous admire de vivre malgré la distance ça doit pas être simple tous les jours pourtant on voit combien vous vous aimez et tout le monde respect ça c'est incroyable même dans les gradins aucune insulte.

-En même temps Taiga ils font peur donc personne ne les critiquera.

On est tous surpris d'entendre Takao appelé Kagami par son prénom sauf ce dernier.

-Pas faux même moi certains me font encore flippé bon tes prêts Kazu on y va car ils veulent sûrement aller faire encore une sieste.

Ils partent tous les deux nous laissant clairement sur le cul.

-Euh c'est moi ou Kagami-chin et Takao-chin s'appelle par leurs prénoms mais en Amérique ça doit être courant.

-Oui mais Kagami sait qu'au Japon c'est pas pareil mais vous savez quelques choses ?

-Takao ma dit qu'il aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie et qu'il était gentil et de votre côté ?

-Il l'aime bien mais il a peur de vivre a nouveai ce que Himuro lui a fait. Dit Shin tu sais si Takao aime les garçons ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait que seuls les sentiments comptés pour lui.

-Donc il y a encore une chance pour eux laissent les faire si ça à se faire à se sera.

-Tu es intelligent Chaton je suis surpris.

Cette remarque nous fait rire sauf ce dernier qui boude. Puis on décide de se mettre a l'écart et quand on y est Dai s'empresse d'embrasser Seijuro et on lui voit le mordiller la lèvre qui fait qu'ont les observes avec plaisir, puis Dai se fait tirer par Atsushi qui l'embrasse à son tour quant à Sei il vient embrasse Shintaro qui se penche avec plaisir puis d'un coup des lèvres se posent sur les miennes et c'est le goût de Ryouta je m'empresse de lui répondre avec plaisir sa langue et la mienne danse lentement c'est délicat plein de tendresse et d'amour il pose une main sur mes cheveux et approche son corps du mien ce qui me fait grogner car je sens une bosse contre ma cuisse. Il se recule et ses yeux ont sombré dans le marron presque noir de mon côté je suis essoufflé et mon bas-ventre est brûlant et mon pantalon est un peu déformé.

Les autres nous observent en passer leurs langues sur leurs lèvres puis je me dirige vers Shintaro lui tire la manche pour qu'il se baisse et l'embrasse pendant ce temps Ryouta embrasse Daiki et Sei embrasse Atsus.

Le baiser avec Shintaro est plus timide mais profond et intense je m'agrippe à sa manche et je le sens gémir sous le baiser il a posé sa main sur mon dos pour me maintenir près de lui car il s'est adossé à un arbre.

-On devrait aller chez Tets et Daik...

-Blondinet a raison mais avant.

Mais avant il me tire contre lui et m'embrasse avec passion et le baiser avec Sei change car c'est du désir de la passion et de l'amour il est doux et protecteur comme s'il avait peur qu'on part. Après notre baiser je vais embrasser Atsushi lui à un goût de chocolat et c'est sucré et doux mais dur car avec sa carrure c'est difficile il est penché énormément et décide de me porter je mets donc mes jambes autour de lui et lui caresse les cheveux lui embrassent mon cou et me le mordillent je lui murmure.

-Évite juste de me laisser une marque s'il te plaît...

Il hoche la tête et il revient sur mes lèvres mais me repose et j'arrive dans les bras de Daiki qui caresse ma joue et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec passion et amour il semble déchaîner mais tente de rester doux pour pas me brusqué et il a un goût épicé. Il pose plein de petits baisers sur moi et me murmure des choses aux oreilles quand il me lâche on voit que Ryouta et entrain d'embrasse Sei et que Shin embrasse Atsus.

-J'aime les voir s'embrasser c'est beau à voir c'est comme si on s'embrasser à six.

-Oui je suis d'accord.

Quand ils eurent fini ils nous jettent un regard qui semble nous montrer tous leurs plaisirs.

-Venez avant qu'on soit surpris on va chez nous.

On court clairement jusqu'à la maison et une fois arrive et que la porte soit fermée je sais pas ce qui nous arrivent mais clairement on se jette les uns sur les autres on s'embrasse et nos vestes tombent et vient au tours de nos t-shirt ce qui nous stoppe.

-Waouh qu'est qu'on fait la...

-On écoute nos plaisirs pour les uns et l'autre Ryou...

-Mais on ne va pas le faire comme ça...

-Non on n'aurait pas le temps sachant que Ryouta joue cette après-midi et qu'on doit manger vu l'heure..

Je vois que Daiki grogne.

-Grogne pas chaton c'est que partie remise..

-Les préliminaires vous connaissez ?

-Bien entendu mais même pour ça on n'a pas le temps..

-Ils y a des restes pour ce midi ça vous va ?

-Oui.

Me répondissent tous je vais le mettre à réchauffer pendant que Daiki met la table.

-C'est à qui la copient sur la table les gars ?

-Celle de Daiki pourquoi ?

-Il a eu une très bonne note.

-T'a vu ça mon bigleux c'est grâce à Tetsu qui m'a aidé à réviser.

-Comment tu as fait Tetsuya pour le rendre intelligent ?

-Ahah avec de la patience et les récompenses à chaque bonne réponse il y a un truc.

-Genre ?

-Genre un baiser un repas une partie sur un jeu.

-Bonne technique Bleuet.

-C'est prêt !

Je pose le plat et ils mangent goulûment sauf Sei et Shin qui me regarde et les regardent en rient, on arrive quand même à se servir tout en discutent de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas on repart pour la finale de Ryouta. Une fois arrivé on voit les adverses de Ryouta venir vers nous plus précisément Tsugawa vient vers moi.

-Kuroko Tetsuya c'est dommage qu'on s'affronte pas à nouveau tu m'as battu l'année dernière j'aurais voulu une vengeance même si tu as changé d'équipe.

-Tu vas affronter Ryouta qui est bien plus fort que moi et on se retrouvera sûrement à la Winter-cup.

-J'y compte bien et j'ai déjà battu l'un de la Kiseki ça me plaît d'en battre un autre vu comment vous avez humilié mon équipe au collège.

-On s'en rappelle et tu sembles pas te rappeler mais Tetsu était à Teïko.


	24. Chapter 23

On s'en va après ça dans les gradins et on attend le début du match avec impatience.

-J'ai l'impression que toute notre vie des gens nous en voudront pour nos erreurs du passé.

-C'est possible vu les connards qu'on a était.

-Parlez pour vous.

-Qu'est que Shin-chin dit qu'il n'a jamais rien fait de mal mais tu es aussi coupable que nous il y a que Tetsu-chin qui a toujours été gentil.

-Non à une période j'étais éteint et j'ai ignoré beaucoup de gens qui voulaient me parler.

-A cause de nous.

-Le match commence.

Sur ces mots on se tait et on voit Ryouta arriver le sourire aux lèvres suivi de son équipe et celle Seiho qui semble plus que prêts.

Ils se mettant en place et lest go le ballon et envoient c'est Ryouta qui le récupère et marque comme Shin ce qui semble déstabiliser les autres, puis il m'imite moi dans les passes et dans la récupération de balle.

-Waouh s'il arrive tout à nous imiter et bien on est clairement dans la merde même Tetsu il le copie.

-Ça c'est à force de passer du temps ensemble, on prend les mimiques des autres et des astuces.

On continue de se regarder même leurs technique des synchronisations sembler de plus atteindre les joueurs qui semblent s'être entraîné beaucoup sur la coordination.

-Il fait un excellent capitaine en tout cas je suis fier de lui.

On acquiesce et le match se finies 56 minutes après les pauses et les 4 quarts par la victoire de Kaijo n'a pas beaucoup d'avance on est tous debout à applaudir on ses dépêches d'aller vers le terrain et quand Ryouta nous voit il court vers nous et nous saute littéralement dessus ce qui nous déstabilise tous et on se retrouve par terre. Le stade et rit et Ryouta essaye de nous serrer tous les 6 ce qui est compliqué.

-On a gagné Kaijo a gagner.

-Bravo Ryo vous l'avez mérite mais tu as super bien joué bravo.

-Oui on est fier de toi blondinet.

-Oui Ryou-chin est le meilleur même Shin-chin a crié.

Ce dernier détourne le regard et Ryouta lui tend son poing et Shin lui répond et lui fait un petit sourire. On voit l'équipe de Kaijo arrivé.

-Bah capitaine on saute sur les gens nous laissent saluer les adversaires et remercier les supporteurs ?

Ryouta rougit et s'excuse.

-Désolé mais..

-Pas de problème on comprend mais juste attend si tu veux leurs sautés dessus. On va boire un coup se soir vous venez ça ferait plaisir à Kise.

-Avec plaisir on viendra.

-Avec vos équipes si vous voulez qu'on se retrouve tous.

-Vous êtes tous devenu proche avec nos équipes.

-En même temps avec vous 6 qui êtes en couple on n'a pas le choix mais on a la même passion et c'est cool de parler avec eux tu trouves pas Nakamura ?

-Si vos équipiers sont très sympathiques et vous aussi bien sur même si on n'a jamais trop discuté avec vous mais Kise nous parle tellement de vous qu'on a l'impression de vous connaître.

-On pourra parler quand on sera tous réunit si vous voulez je peux réserver quelques choses ?

-Mais non Seij ce n'est pas la peine..

-Mais si j'y tiens pour te féliciter enfin vous félicitez que pensez-vous ?

-Ou Sei pourquoi on se rejoindrait pas sur le vieux terrain on va acheter des boissons et des gourmandises ?

-Sur notre terrain Tetsuya tu veux dire c'est une bonne idée quand pensez-vous ça vous dérange pas même si ça change vos plans ?

-Non pas du tout c'est cool de votre part de faire ça mais je vois pas le terrain que vous parlez ?

-Ryouta vous y conduira il n'est pas super loin à pied de Teïko.

-Votre ancien collège et vous y avez le droit.

-Ouais en gros il n'appartient pas au collège c'est un terrain basique avec un terrain d'herbe derrière et en gros quand on était à Teïko on allait toujours jouer là-bas et récemment Seiji la acheter.

-Waouh ok et donc il y aura de la place pour tous les joueurs.

-Oui et dépêchons-nous pour des chips !

-On te laisse Ryou on se rejoint la-bas.

Quelque temps après on est tous assis en rond on n'est pas tant que ça certain comme l'équipe de Rakuzan on pas voulut venir et Kagami s'est incrusté et discute avec Takao entre eux il y a des petits gestes.

-Ce terrain est trop bien mais triste qu'ils soient comme ça..

-Personne n'est revenu depuis nous mais on compte s'en occupé pendant les vacances et plus tard construire une maison ici.

-Vous avez beaucoup de projets pour le futur ?

-Quelques-uns en commun comme vivre ensemble d'aller dans une fac ensemble.

-Une fac de sport de haut niveau ?

-Du tout certains d'entre nous veulent pas faire du basket un métier.

-Sérieux mais pourquoi vous seriez imbattable tous les 6.

-Justement et on en sait rien mais si c'est pour reproduire les mêmes erreurs du passé non merci.. Mais là où on devrait aller il y a des équipes de basket par niveau.

-Et si ce n'est pas indiscret quels sont vos projets de métiers ?

-Tetsu tu réponds le premier ?

-Oui si vous voulez j'aimerais faire coach ou professeur des écoles.

-T'occuper de gamin tu as l'habitude avec Aomine Kise et Murasakibara.

\- Répète Kagamin !

Il y a des rires tous semblent nous écoutez.

-J'aimerais être médecin pour sportif.

-Ça te ressemble bien Shin-chan !

-Imbécile.

-Moi j'aimerais être dans la cuisine enfin faire des gâteaux.

-Moi je sais pas du tout je voulais faire du haut niveau mais entrer comme policier mais pas au Japon quoi.

-Moi je serais dans les affaires comme mon père le voulait je reprendrais la relève.

-Moi je suis perdu clairement je voulais être mannequin mais trop compliqué je pensais a être rédacteur sportif dans le journalisme.

-Waouh mais ce n'est des métiers complètement différents aucune fac ici ne rassemble tout ça.

-On le sait c'est pour ça après notre dernière année de lycée on part en Amérique.

-Sérieux vous venez en Amérique c'est super on se verra alors.

-Non Kagami-kun la où on va ce n'est pas prêt d'ou est ton école on est de l'autre côté une école privée.

-Ah ...

Tous sont surpris et la bouche grande ouverte surprise.

-Vous partez alors..

-Mais vous en faites pas on restera en contact, et c'est l'année prochaine.

-Oui mais on n'aura pas vraiment appris à vous connaître nous on connaît bien Kuroko et Aomine car ils sont chez nous mais vous non.

-Vous êtes drôles l'année dernière on se parlez peu et là on est super proche.

-Mais Shin-chan depuis que vous êtes en couple on s'est tous rapproché bon sauf avec Rakuzan désole Akashi et Murasakibara.

On se regarde tous les six on sait pas quoi dire on voit que Moriyama ,Hayakawa, Nakamura Takao, Sakurai, Wakamatsu, Katsuki, Kemna pensif.

-J'ai une question pour toi Akashi ?

-Oui Wakamatsu ?

-Votre équipe 3 de ces membres n'était pas des premières qui était les sans couronnes ?

-Oui et bien qui a-t'il ?

-Tu t'es pas rapproché d'eux ?

-Oui et non il y a eu des soucis ils seront la a la winter-cup là c'était nos nouvelles recrues car ils ont eu des plaintes dans le lycée dû à mon double.

-Ouais je vois mais laisse-moi te dire qu'ils sont très faignants pires que Aomine.

-Wakamatsu ferme la step plaît.

-Comment tu parles à ton capitaine toi !

Je ris les autres aussi.

-Je crois que le truc qui à le plus changé c'est que vous paressez normaux, je m'explique avant qu'on connaisse Kise et bien beaucoup d'entre nous vous connaissez déjà et beaucoup d 'école vous voulez mais vous étiez intimidant, vous paraissiez si mûre.

-Tu dois parles des nous de dernières années oui on peut se le dire on était inaccessible et renfermer mais même entre nous.

-L'un de vous si vous voulez bien nous parler de vos années collège car on joue avec certains d'entre vous-même si vous êtes aussi des adversaires mais..

-Mais aucun de nous connaît les vous d'avant..

C'est Nakumura et Katsuki qui posent cette question.

-Tetsu tu leur raconte...

-Oui ... Mais vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui Tets s'il te plaît.

-Oui vas-y Testu-chin

Les deux autres me regardent en une demande discrète.

-Ça va être long je vous préviens..

-On a tout notre temps on est en vacances !


	25. Chapter 24

-Tout a commencé par la rentrée, j'étais en correspondance avec mon ami d'enfance qui n'était pas ici et on voulait s'affronter. Donc il y a eu les sélections de basket et seul Sei Atsus Dai et Shin avait été retenu, Ryo n'avait même pas commencé le basket je n'étais pas sélectionné et j'en ai pleuré mais j'avais idée de m'entraîner et c'est là qu'un jour j'ai rencontré Daiki il n'était pas rassuré. Ce jour-là il ne m'avait pas vu comme beaucoup.

Je ris

-Et il a sursauté et s'est mis en boule puis il m'a demandé qui j'étais et se demander comment je le connaissais pendant pas mal de temps on s'entraînait tous les soirs ensemble et on traînait quelquefois puis un jour je n'avais aucun résultat je voulais abandonner et Daiki s'est mis en colère il trouvait ça injuste et ma convaincu d'essayer à nouveau puis 3 autres personnes sont entrées qui sont Sei Shin et Atsus ils lui ont demandé ce qu'il faisait là, et il a dit qu'il s'entraînait avec moi. Ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué même Seijuro ont été très surpris lui qui voyait tout. Il m'a demandé qui j'étais que je l'intriguais j'ai fait quelques trucs devant lui mais il m'a clairement dit que je n'étais pas bon ça m'a mis dans le mal mais il s'est rattrapé et m'a dit que je devais me servir de mon manque de présence pour devenir une « arme ». J'ai mis 3 mois à apprendre la missdirection après j'ai enfin rejoint l'équipe à l'époque c'était Nijimura le capitaine on a joué quelques mois comme ça puis est arrivé Ryouta je suis devenu son tuteur et clairement je l'ai déçu.

Il y a quelques rires sauf Ryouta qui fait la moue et prend ma main

– Il se demandait comment je pouvais être titulaire puis il y a eu ce match ou il est devenu ma lumière pour ce match même si en soi tous les 5 peuvent jouer ce rôle à la perfection quand j'ai besoin je m'enfonce sans problème dans l'ombre c'est différent de la zone c'est une autre sorte enfin bref. Ryouta à très vite progresser et nous a rejoint on formait un bon groupe même si d'extérieur on semblait froid entre nous à ce moment-là ce n'était pas le cas du tout on venait ici souvent et après c'était rendez-vous glace. Au collège on était plus par petits clans Shin et Sei ensemble car ils jouaient au shogi avec Daiki et ...Momoi on était souvent ensemble Ryouta venez des fois mais il était très populaire donc entouré de filles..

Je lève les yeux au ciel j'entends des rires et des grognements.

\- Et Atsus et bien je ne sais pas trop pour être franc. Le midi par compte on mangeait ensemble et ça peu de gens le savaient. À l'entraînement on échangé avec le reste de nos coéquipiers même si on se rassemblait tout le temps quand on jouait ont tourné de joueur et on gagnait tout le temps face au autres ce qui ne leur plaisait pas il y avait quelques insultes mais bon. On sait de plus en plus isoler et on traîneait un plus ensemble on travaillait ensemble on rentré ensemble au maximum on mangait ensemble on jouait ensemble sur ce terrain une fois cette en fin d'année on était devenu complices notre équipe marchait bien on devait s'entraîner même si on était en vacances on s'est assis et on a parlé longtemps de plein de choses sauf de nos passés car pour certains c'est douloureux même aujourd'hui.. Leurs présence personnellement mon fait du bien j'étais seul avant je ne connaissais personne à par la personne à qui je parlais c'était mon meilleur...ancien meilleur ami d'enfance, et avec eux on rigolait même si on était complètement les opposés même aujourd'hui encore même si on a plus de points communs on rigolé de tout et de rien le plus souvent c'était du a Ryouta et Daiki qui se disputait ou d'Atsus et Shin qui se chipoter pour décider quoi était le meilleur et avec Seijuro on faisait presque le rôle de parents. Des fois on les ignorait et on parlait littérature on échangait sur nos goûts musicaux. Puis il y a eu notre premier tournoi tous ensembles qu'on a gagné avec quelques difficultés j'ai pu revoir mon ami mais il a été éliminé et nous on a gagnés puis la Kiseki no sedai et née dans les esprits des gens on a été en régional ou on a gagné contre de grands collèges c'était l'un de nos meilleurs souvenirs. L'année suivante on s'est retrouvé tous les 6 dans la même classe et clairement ils se faisaient démarquer déjà avec les couleurs de cheveux mais aussi à leurs carrures. On était de nouveau en équipe mais il y a eu des problèmes avec des joueurs du groupe A qui clairement nous haïssaient.. Ils n'osent pas a touché les autres donc une fois j'ai dû jouer avec eux contre les autres et clairement on n'arrivait pas à se cordonner, j'essayais de leur envoyer de bonne passe mais pour eux je me tourner les pouces mais comme ils voulaient que je joue et bien j'étais nul et ça ils l'ont compris... On est parti se changait et je n'avais pas fini j'ai demandé à Dai et les autres s'ils pouvaient m'attendre, ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'attendaient devant le portail car on n'avait pas cours.

Je ne remarque pas que les autres ont baissé la tête

– Ces gars m'avaient retenu et commencé à m'insulter que j'étais un minable et que je méritais d'être avec l'élite que j'étais leurs bouche-trous, l'un d'entre eux m'a donné un coup dans les côtes leurs m'a fait un croche-pied et l'autre me tenait les bras et les autres deux autres frappés ils voulaient me voir pleurer et gémir je me suis mordu la lèvre à sang pour me taire et ils sont partis et je pouvais plus bouger j'ai réussi à prendre mon téléphone et à appeler Daiki ou Seijuro. Ils m'ont demandé ce que je faisais je leur et dit de partir sans moi que je ne me sentais pas bien, sans m'apercevoir j'ai poussé un gémissement de douleur ça à raccrocher et j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et je l'ai vu tous les 5 quand ils m'ont vu Daiki et Ryouta m'ont clairement sauté dessus pour savoir qui et comment.. Shin est venu et m'a aidé à m'installer sur un banc et a commencé à toucher mes côtes douloureuses et Atsus ma tendu un gâteau et m'a demandé comment ça aller mais le pire c'est Sei il s'est mis en colère et m'a demandé comme Daiki et Ryou des noms je ne voulais rien dire mais il s'est assis ou penché a pris ma tête entre ses mains et m'a regardé dans les yeux ça m'a clairement troublé je leur et tout dit les noms et qu'est qui m'avait faits. Daiki a clairement éclaté un casier ce jour-là mais c'est fait engueuler par Shin et Sei ,Ryouta ma délicatement enlacé et tout mon coeur s'est réchauffé à son contact et le trou noir je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital les gars étaient tous assis mêmes par terre je crois que c'est Shin qui était près de moi j'ai pris sa main et l'ai serré ça l'ai fait sursauter j'ai reçu des décharges mais à ce moment j'avais la tête dans les nuages. Les autres se sont approchés et le médecin et arrivés en compagnie de Seijuro et m'ont dit que j'ai eu de la chance j'ai eu des gros hématomes et une cote un peu fêlée soit un mois d'arrêt j'ai pleuré pour la première fois mais c'est le médicament qui a dû jouer dans mon humeur je me rappeler que Atsus m'a caressé les cheveux comme réconfort et mes pleures se sont calmés. Je me rends compte que c'est à partir de ces jours que mes sentiments pour eux sont apparus d'apparence si froide ils ont été aux petits soins pour moi ça personnes ne l'a jamais su c'était l'un des secrets de la Kiseki no sedai.

Je reprends mon souffle je remarque que je regardais devant moi là je jette un regard et tous attendent la suite ils sont silencieux, je regarde vers mes amoureux qui eux sont fidèles à eux-mêmes fermer mais je vois dans leurs yeux la nostalgie et la douleur je tends me réinstalle je me pose contre Shin qui pose sa tête sur la mienne les autres se rassoit autrement. Je bois un peu d'eau et les autres m'implorent de continuer.


	26. Chapter 25

-Puis je suis sortie plus tard les autres m'ont raccompagné chez ma grand-mère qui les aimait beaucoup et quand elle m'a vu elle a failli pleurer et demander ce qu'ils s'étaient passés et pourquoi elle n'a pas été prévenue comme elle mon tuteur légal. Seijuro lui a tout expliqué que je n'avais rien de grave et je lui ai dit que j'étais tombé sur le terrain ce qu'elle a cru je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Elle leur a demandé s'ils voulaient rester jusqu'au souper ce qu'ils acceptent mais ils ont tous prévenu leurs parents et ils sont restés quand on a mangé s'était assez gênant car on ce n'était jamais encore inviter les uns chez les autres pourtant ça faisait un an qu'on se côtoie et ce jour-là il a plu des cordes impossibles de sortir donc ils sont restés dormir même si le père de Seijuro ne voulait pas il n'a pas eu le choix. Je me rappelle que ce soir-là ils ont tous dormis par terre pourtant j'avais proposé le lit mais non on a installé des futons. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on dormait ensemble puisqu'en camp on le faisait et même que Ryou nous grimpait toujours dessus de même que Daiki ça faisait râler Shin et Atsus lui nous serrer comme des doudous combien de fois ça a failli exploser. Le lendemain c'était coton nos uniformes étaient en bouchon tout le monde et passé à la douche mais on a failli être en retard quand on est arrivé en cours clairement on ressemblait à rien à la pause on a mis nos tenus de sport qui étaient plus présentables. Les mecs étaient dans l'autre classe et quand ils m'ont vu me tenir les côtes ils ont souri mais quand ils ont vu que la Kiseki était autour de moi et les fusillés du regard ils ont blanchi et sont vite partis, on a été prévenir le coach et le directeur qui a renvoyé les élèves une semaine et un mois du club. Ce jour-là les profs regardent si mal Sei qui ne semble négliger qu'on n'a jamais compris. Le midi on a mangé ensemble ici sur ce terrain et ils ont joué pendant que je les coache mais Momoi et arrivé et quand elle a voulu me sauter dessus les autres l'ont clairement repoussé mais elle ne les a pas écoutés et j'ai hurlé elle a reculé et quand elle vu mon état elle s'est excusée, puis elle nous a engueulé de lui avoir rien dit surtout que d'après elle était ma petite copine ce que je niais puisque c'était été faux. Elle m'a collé et poussé les gars qui se sont éloignés sauf Daiki qui restait avec nous Momoi me materné comme pas possible certes a l'époque je l'apprécier mais je n'osais pas lui dire que je voulais être tranquille.. Mais elle a quand même été un soutien la dernière année mais on n'y est pas encore... Il y a encore plein de choses avant qui se sont passées. Le mois a passé et aux entraînements on était au top j'aidais au mieux pour intercepter et faire de bonne passe on y arrivait sans problème même si c'est avec Daiki que ça collé mieux j'étais son ombre sur le terrain tellement qu'on ne me voie pas c'est pour ça qu'on n'a jamais pris conscience de mon existence a ce moment-là. Je me rappelle que Sei a été pas mal absent quand il est revenu il avait quelque chose déjà qui avait changé mais il semblait distant avec tout le monde. Un jour lors d'un repas il nous a pris à l'écart et nous expliquer que son père trouvé qu'il traînait trop avec nous ses notes était un peu trop bas alors qu'il était toujours le meilleur, il nous dit qu'il allait devoir pendant quelque temps traîner un peu moins avec nous on n'a rien dit et on a hoché la tête on n'avait rien a dire si ce n'est qu'on est désolé.. pendant quelques mois on ne faisait presque plus rien ensemble a par s'entraîner puis Sei allait devenir le capitaine de l'équipe car pour des raisons l'ancien et parti puis il s'est inscrit comme président du collège. Donc on avait que nos rituels et les résultats ont un peu baissé on était plus si synchronisé et notre entraîneur nous à conseiller de parler et de faire des choses ensemble il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi on allait se dissoudre, alors un après-midi on a tous séché l'entraînement et c'est la seule fois on en avait besoin et on a parlé. Quand on s'est assis c'était glacial c'est finalement Atsus qui a commencé a parler tout et de rien il parlait que des gens étaient venus le voir et que même des filles avaient essayé mais elles ont eu peur il à fait la moue sur le coup on a rit ce que ne montre jamais au autre sauf Ryouta qui nous apprit qu'il avait une copine...-Ma voix baisse- On a continué comme ça jusqu'à ce que Sei se confie sur le passé et je me rappelle que ce jour-là je me suis retrouvé et il semblait lutté contre lui-même et nous a dit que son père était de plus en plus absent mais qu'il lui mettait la pression il tremblé on ne savait pas quoi faire alors chacun notre tour on s'est confié sur nos secrets les plus profonds et ça aussi c'est l'un des moments que personne n'a jamais sus mais on adorait passé notre temps ensemble mais on avait moins le temps, puis on a encore gagné les tournois du collège et après il y a eu l'avant-dernière année ou leurs pouvoirs commencés a se voir ce n'était plus trop par passion je dois avouer que les seuls moments agréables c'est notre camp ou on a bien rigolé et notre week-end a la mer ou Ryouta a été piqué par une méduse et que Daiki lui a uriné dessus et qu'il a failli attraper une infection quand on était chez le médecin il nous a regardés comme si on était des monstres en même temps ses 4-là avaient bien grandi et dépassé les lycéens et nous on grandissait moins vite. Après la dernière année.

Je m'arrête et prends une grande respiration

\- on était tous dans des classes différentes on s'était tout assombri on subissait la pression du coach et du directeur et j'avais du mal à les suivre et un jour lorsque qu'on mangeait j'ai entendu l'entraîneur dire que j'allai peut-être redescendre dans l'équipe B à Daiki qui leur disait de me laisser une chance de les suivre qu'il avait besoin de moi... Puis il a commencé a sécher et plus venir sauf au match on a fait des matchs et personne ne se batte et laisser Daiki passé un jour j'ai aussi séché car il paraissait qu'il avait eu un désaccord j'ai couru sous la pluie je l'ai vue assis par terre quand j'ai vu son visage déforme en moi quelques choses se briser il m'a parlé j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux de le voir comme ça. Je me sentais impuissant il disait que s'entraîner s'était sans intérêt que c'était pour les nuls.. Je suis partie ou j'ai vu Seijuro il m'a tendu une serviette j'ai commencé a lui parler et il m'a parlé d'une voix froide sans émotion j'ai relevé la tête j'ai vu ses yeux et je lui ai demandé qui il était et il m'a répondu « Voyons je suis Akashi Seijuro Tetsuya » jamais il ne m'avait appelé comme ça il n'y a avait que Daiki et Momoi a l'époque mon cœur s'est brisé pour la deuxième fois j'ai essayé d'aller voir Shintaro qui s'entraîner au panier et quand il m'a regardé il m'a clairement ignoré troisième brisure puis vient celle d'Atsus qui disait qu'il voulait m'écrasait que le basket c'était facile sans entraînement car si tu es nul sans entraînement alors avec ça ne changera rien, puis il vient le tour de Ryouta qui a été le moins pire de tous il avait juste un égo énorme clairement tous nos moments était effacé moi-même je m'éteignais je sombrais dans l'obscurité je parlais avec mon ami qui m'annonçait sa section mais un match avant Seijuro m'a clairement dit de me concentrer sur Daiki pour mes passes car ils se mettent en compétition pour voir qui était le meilleur mais une règle avaient été mise pas plus de 20 points chacun... J'ai concentré mes passes et il m' a dit que mes passes ne servaient à rien alors comme un imbécile j'ai couru après le ballon et je me suis cogné fort contre un autre joueur et j'étais à l'infirmerie et j'ai demandé à Sei de gagner pour moi puis Momoi et venu me voir et m'ai dit contre qui ils jouent je me suis levé et j'ai vu cette horreur une ligne de 11:111 car Seijuro avait marqué contre son camp les larmes me sont montées j'ai vu sur son visage de la douleur il m'appelait et il était détruit j'avais détruit une personne qui comptait pour moi... Je crois qu'a ce moment je me suis dit que jamais je ne leur pardonnerais et j'ai parlé avec Seijuro et il m'a dit qu'il avait fait ce que j'avais demandé ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'un ami d'Ogiwara m'avait dit qu'il voulait arrêter le basket dû à mon équipe et il me donner ses poignets noirs. Ce jour j'ai juré de rendre à mes amis leurs passions j'ai été voir Seijuro on a conclu un pacte j'ai quitté l'équipe seule Momoi resté avec moi on a souvent été triste ensemble je l'ai laissé j'ai passé mon brevet et je rejoins Seirin et j'ai appris qu'après mon départ l'équipe a été dissoute et qu'ils avaient dans les lycées tous différents et j'avais vu Seirin jouer et c'est ce que je cherchais le travail d'équipe et une coordination de groupe et la suite pour la plupart vous la connaissez... Je me rappelle pendant des jours j'ai pleuré puis j'ai fermé mes sentiments pour devenir sans sentiment et qu'on ne puisse rien lire de ma douleur d'où mon visage inexpressif. J'ai aussi découvert mes sentiments pour eux les aimaient me faisais mal déjà que je trouvais ça pas normal puis j'ai eu des problèmes personnels, j'ai pensé quelque temps que je voulais en finir avec tout j'ai été sur ce terrain et j'ai tout vidé j'ai parler dans le vide mais je me suis repris pour vous je concevrais nos photos de notre première victoire où on était tout sourire..


	27. Chapter 26

Je me tus et j'entends des sanglots venir d'en face et d'à côté de moi et moi-même je ressens des larmes sur mes joues, je sens des bras venir me serrer et ils sont tous les 5 collés à moi nos amis essuient leurs joues.

-C'est tellement beau, mais horrible vous étiez des gosses pas des machines !

-Oui, c'est horrible !

-J'ai une question pour vous 5 quand Kuroko est parti...

-Tous nos restes de liens aussi, c'était le pilier de cette équipe ce qui nous a rassurés, c'est de savoir qu'on allait s'affronter

-Et vos sentiments comment vous les avaient découverts ?

\- Personnellement, je savais déjà que j'étais attiré par les garçons, car mon père me présenter des filles, mais je leur trouver rien alors que quand je regardais mes coéquipiers, je me sentais moi et accepté peu importe mon statut social et nos moments de soutien...

-Je ne sais pas comment, c'est venu au début, je les trouvais stupides pour 2 d'entre eux je trouvais Seijuro trop sûr de lui Atsushi mou et Tetsuya trop franc et faible physique, mais je me suis rendu compte que sans eux et bien je m'ennuyais ils me faisaient rire, c'était détendu et agréable, et même nos disputes était drôle...

-Moi c'est au lycée que j'ai compris ils me manquaient tous et les autres étaient familiers avec moi alors qu'eux, ils ont été gentils quand il avait un gâteau, ils me le donnent et ils me donnent envie de jouer alors j'ai continué car j'étais bon.. Et la relation que j'avais avec eux jamais je ne l'aurais jamais à nouveau.

-Moi c'est entre le collège et le lycée même si c'est assez récent je les adorés c'était des chics gars ils avaient la même passion que moi mais je leur en voulais car même si j'ai dit toutes ses méchancetés à Tetsu il me manque à l'époque c'était l'un des seuls qui me comprennent et notre match ma ouvert les yeux j'étais jaloux de Kagami je devais le faire payer donc j'ai dit des choses horrible. Puis la winter-cup est arrivée et tout a changé mon monde à nouveau tourné et puis le moment ou j'ai littéralement pété la gueule a l'autre pour avoir mal parlé de Tetsu et Ryo, et il y a eu le match ensemble et là j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais vivre sans vous les gars et même déjà a l'anniversaire de Tetsu j'ai besoin de vous vous êtes clairement mes amours.

On sourit et Daiki rougit à ses paroles et c'est Ryouta qui lui caresse les cheveux et lui caresse la joue.

-Je suis le dernier comme dans l'ordre d'arrivée presque. Moi j'ai admiré Daik pour son jeu et son niveau je voulais le battre à tout pris et quand on m'a présenté Tets je me suis dit qu'il devait être bon j'ai été déçu mais le jour de notre match en équipe B il m'a bluffé il était incroyable et un joueur totalement imprévisible et pas commun et je l'ai admiré et voulait me mesurer à lui et les autres je sais que Seijuro m'impressionne par sa prestance et son sens d'observation et je le respecter comme tous d'ailleurs, Shint je le trouvé coincé et froid mais quand j'ai appris a le connaître et bien j'ai découvert une nouvelle personne en lui certes encore coincé même aujourd'hui mais ça fait tout son charme et Atsus et bien un gamin dans sa tête c'était mignon mais sa taille n'aller pas du tout avec son caractère mais j'étais fier d'être auprès d'eux et quand on a passé toutes ses bonnes années. Et bah, il y eut ce truc qui nous a complètement changés.

Il n'y a pas un mot juste des regards et puis l'un des coéquipiers de Shin prend la parole.

-Votre histoire malgré sa tragédie, elle est magnifique digne d'un livre merde, j'aimerais vraiment un jour aimer autant que vous vous aimez.

-Mais grave ça fait rêve vous êtes si complémentaire si amoureux qu'on ne reconnaît pas les personnes avec qui on est au quotidien, je m'explique en étant avec Kise, je le reconnais pour des choses et d'autres pas du tout, il est doux attentionner un peu tête en l'air, mais il semble lui qu'avec vous et au combien il repousse les filles dans notre lycée en leur disant qu'il est déjà pris. Dès qu'on parle un peu de vous son visage, change.

-Nous Kuroko et Daiki bien qu'ils soient toujours ensemble ils viennent de plus en plus et on voit surtout le changement chez Aomine qu'il s'en fichait de tout le monde il ne venait jamais aux entraînements et nous reprenait de haut alors qu'on était plus vieux que lui et quand Kuroko nous a battus puis rejoint et bien il a changé et venait plus et quand il parlait de vous ils étaient en train de sourire d'un sourire qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais fait sachant que Kuroko ses émotions il ne les montre pas sauf quand vous êtes concerné et Daiki est plus amical et on sait qu'il veut se faire pardonner de son comportement et désole mais leurs disputes sont extra, Kuroko a toujours le dernier mot et Aomine ne réplique pas et l'écoute plus que le coach. Et apprendre ça de vous et d'eux et bien, c'est émouvant, car ça n'a pas du être simple de se rendre compte que vous aimiez 5 garçons déjà que l'homosexualité et pas accepter au Japon.

-Pourquoi crois-tu Capitaine qu'on veut aller en Amérique ?

-Oui, je comprends, j'espère que tout ira bien, mais vous n'aviez jamais parlé de ça avec personne ?

-Pour ma part, j'ai raconté dans les grandes lignes à Seirin même Kagami pourrait en témoigner.

-Oui il nous a pas du tout raconté tout ça, il parlait surtout des matchs de leurs rencontres, mais pas de leurs secrets.

-Nous Shin-chan, il n'a jamais voulu rien nous dire si ce n'est qu'il avait des regrets et maintenant, je vois de quoi il parle. C'est horrible même vous vous avez dû souffrir, car vu ce que Kuroko nous a décrit..

-Je t'arrête Takao on a souffert, mais c'était de notre faute alors que Bleuet ne nous avait rien fait il a dû souffrir plus que nous, car on ne l'a pas aidé à nous rendre meilleur il était peut-être le sixième homme, mais il était le béton du moral et maintenant avec mon « double » on est d'accord qu'on serait tout pour eux, on fait plus qu'un même si des fois je suis plus du côté fort soit avec mon œil or.

-Oui, on a été tous méchants, mais on parlait de ça et on a décidé de passer à autre chose et de vivre.

La nuit et en train de tomber, on a continué à parler dans la bonne ambiance et on s'est séparé et nous 6, on entre chez nous et une fois arrivé on passe à la douche et on se dirige vers la chambre avec tout ce qu'on a mangé sauf Atsus qui a été chercher des friandises qu'on a achetées pour lui. On se couche sur Daiki on a tous la tête sur lui et on discute le lit est immense on a dû le commander sur-mesure car il nous accueille tous les six.

-Votre nouveau lit est génial.

-Avec Tetsu, on décide d'investir comme ça on entre tous même si on aurait pu dormir par terre sur des futons.

-Vous avez bien fait, c'est comme pour vos placards remplis de bonbons, ce n'est pas pour vous ? Ou comme le magnifique plateau de Shogi ou encore les produits pour Blondinet ?


	28. Chapter 27

Avec Daiki on a la même réaction on met nos mains devant nos yeux. Ce qu'ils remarquent car je sens Seijuro venir se coller à moi et Ryouta en faire de même pendant que Shin et Atsus se rapproche de la tête de Daiki ce qui m'oblige à me mettre a coté de Daiki on est tout les deux entourés de nos copains et nos mains se rejoignent, et c'est dans c'est dans cette position qu'on s'endort et qu'on se réveille bien plus tard je suis au chaud mais dans la nuit on s'est tous collé, Atsus a sa main posée sur nous et tiens celle de Ryouta qui fait qu'on a comme une ceinture. J'ouvre les yeux et voit se Seijuro ouvre. Il me chuchote.

\- Bonjour..

\- Bonjour tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui comme toujours au près de vous, mais en été on va mourir de chaud si on dort comme ça, et toi bien dormi Bleuet ?

\- C'est vrai surtout que ceux-la sont des bouillottes humaine et oui je suis content que vous soyez là, et bien-sûr qu'on a pris des choses pour que vous vous sentiez chez vous ici, même si c'est assez petit sauf la chambre.

Il sourit et viens poser un baiser sur mes lèvres et caressé mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et serre plus la main de Daiki qui bouge et viens-nous serrer puis mettre sa tête dans mon cou et je sens des petits baisers. Seijuro caresse le visage paisible de Daiki.

\- Quand il dort c'est une toute autre personne que dans la journée.

\- Oui mais il l'ait aussi en privé croit moi.

\- Vous... De moi ?...

\- Oui chaton... On t'a réveillé ?

\- Non mais pas envie de bouger je suis bien la, tu sens bon Tetsu.

\- Merci Dai.. Toi tu es un bon oreiller .

Il rit contre moi et ma peau frissonne. Je vois du mouvement derrière lui Shin se tourne et l'encercle et se frotte la joue. Atsus se colle a Shin. Ryouta de son côté est contre Sei la main près de mon ventre.

\- J'ai envie de vous embrassé mais flemme de bouger surtout ça réveillerai mon pot de colle.

On entend un petit la ferme ce qui nous fait rire.

\- C'est ou il parle en dormant ?

\- J'aimerais mais tu parles fort en plus ton dos bouge.

\- Bonjour Shin.

\- Bonjour Tetsuya toi aussi il t'a réveillé ?

\- Non avec Seijuro on s'est réveille en même temps et c'est nous qui avons du le réveiller.

\- Bonjour Seijuro.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Shin tu as bien dormi ?

Il a un regard moqueur.

\- Oui très bien, ce mec tient très chaud.

On rit doucement qui semble réveiller Ryouta qui grogne.

\- Hummm... Il est quelles heures. ?

\- Aucune idée tu peux te rendormir si tu veux.

Mais ce dernier se redresse et se penche pour embrasser Seijuro puis vient mon tour et il s'écrase sûr nous pour embrasser Daiki qui lui chope la tête. Et on voit que même Shin s'est redressé alors Ryouta et lui s'embrasse doucement ce qui fait que Dai nous prend la tête et on se fait un baiser a trois, on a réussi par un moyen de réunir nos lèvres, mais il vient quand même nous embrassé chacun notre tour. - J'ai fait mon action de la journée. - J'ai faimmmm Tetsu-chin...

-Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner.

\- Je viens t'aider Tetsu restez au lit.

On se lève avec Daiki mais avant je me dirige vers Shin et lui vole un petit baiser et on se dirige dans la cuisine. On prépare du café, du chocolat, et un thé pour Shin on met les céréales sur la table du pain, du beurre et un jus de fruit pour Atsus. On va chercher nos copains qui se sont rallongé et blottit les l'un contre les autres on prend une photo, et je vois Daiki un verre d'eau à la main.

\- Tu vas pas réveiller Ryo comme ça ?

\- Si pour sa victoire.

Je le vois arrosé Ryouta se redresse en criant ce qui réveille les autres qui se demande ce qui se passe mais quand ils voient Ryouta ils rient ce dernier lance un regard noir à Daiki.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Et toi Tets tu n'as rien dit ?

\- On fête ta victoire allez à table, tout est près.

Au mot à table Atsus est déjà vers la cuisine mais avant il se dirige vers Daiki lui fait un petit bisou et j'ai le droit au même.

\- On connaît les mots magiques pour le réveiller lui.

On rit je donne une serviette à Ryouta et un nouveau t-shirt et on se dirige vers la cuisine ou Atus est déjà installé entrain de manger.

\- Tu aurais pu nous attendre espèce de goinfre.

\- Mais...j' ..avais... TROP faim.

\- Comme toujours.

Shin semble dépité, mais quand il voit son thé il sourit et part s'asseoir Ryouta s'est déjà servis et quant à Seijuro il prend un café et nous même nous installons et on mange dans la bonne humeur.

Après mangé on fait la vaisselle et on part se préparer en tenue décontracter pour aller sur le terrain pour commencé à désherbé le plus gros pendant que certain vont acheter un nouveau arceau à corde et une planche pour le l'accroché et de la peinture. Seijuro lui et partit acheté de la clôture avec son garde du corps.

La journée passe et le terrain n'a plus de mauvaise herbe on doit tondre demain avec une tondeuse de chez Ryouta. Le lendemain on est tôt sur le terrain et pendant que Daiki tond, nous on frotte le terrain avec des brosses, Atsus lui fixe les nouveaux arceaux quand on voit des jeunes passés nous regarder ils ont l'uniforme de Teïko.

Il devait être en cours de rattrapage ils viennent vers nous qui fait qu'on s'arrête.

\- Matsu regarde c'est la Kiseki no Sedai sur leur terrain !

\- J'ai vu crétin, je n'aurai jamais cru les rencontrer, il y a même peut-être le sixième homme de la légende !

Seijuro se dirige vers eux, nous on observe.

\- Bonjour on peut vous aider ?

\- Regarde Yuri c'est Akashi Seijuro le capitaine !

\- Je sais abruti mais tais toi, il est devant nous c'est gênant.

\- Pardon bonjour non mais on voulait trop vous voir un jour comme on étudie aussi à Teïko là-bas vous êtes des stars,comme à l'heure d'aujourd'hui il y a même des photos de vos victoires ! Et on regarder souvent sur ce terrain car selon des rumeurs vous passiez beaucoup de temps ici !

\- Oui c'est exact et on est très touché mais vous savez on est comme tout le monde.

\- On est désolé si on vous dérange mais on fait aussi du basket donc vous êtes un peu nos modèles.

\- Attendez je vais chercher les autres.

Il vient vers nous.

\- Il y a des gens qu'ils veulent nous voir vous venez on va leurs parler un peu.

On se dirige vers eux et quand leurs yeux se pose sur nous, ils brillent.

\- Oh mon Dieu regarde Yuri il y a bien un sixième homme dans la Kiseki comme le dit la légende!

Je rougis une légende carrément.

\- Mais ferme là un peu tu passes pour un idiot-là

\- Oh vous savez on a l'habitude avec Ryouta et Daiki.

\- Pardon ?

-Mec t'es sérieux la ?!

\- Les gars vous leurs montraient pas l'exemple.

\- Qu'es qu'ils veulent Sei-chin ?

Ils regardent Atsus je les voient reculer.

\- On voulait vous parlez on vous adore, on suit votre parcour depuis qu'on est a Teïko même les profs parlent encore de vous et au club c'est pour savoir qui sera la nouvelle Génération Miracle.

\- Vous jouez au basket ?

\- Ouais je suis allié et lui attaquant.

\- Vous êtes dans quelle équipe.

\- La B la A n'existe plus depuis votre départ on raconte que vous étiez devenus des monstres à cause de l'ancien entraîneur et directeur.

\- Sérieux plus de A c'est dur et la nouvelle Génération Miracle ?

\- Oui on vous appelle soit la Kiseki ou la Génération ça veut dire pareil.

\- Vous suivez donc nos parcours et pas trop déçu ?

\- Mais pas du tout on ne peut pas toujours gagner même si je préfère vos parcours de cette année par rapport à l'année dernière et Kuroko-san vous êtes mieux a Töo avec Aomine-san votre duo c'est le rêve.

Je les regarde et me dit qu'on a quand même murit.

\- Merci à vous.

\- Vous allez venir jouer ici a nouveau quand le terrain sera propre ?

\- Oui puisque il nous appartient.

\- Oh.. Et ...

\- On s'excuse mais on doit continuer a travailler a une prochaine fois peut-être.

\- Oh oui pardon... Ils semblent déçus.

\- On peut juste prendre une photo ?

\- Oui bien-sur.


	29. Chapter 28

**! Attention il y a du lemon tout le long de ce chapitre, et je ne sais pas si je dois passer l'histoire en catégorie M ! **

On prend la photo puis ils s'en vont et on continue de bosser et a la pause on part acheté des choses rapide et quand la nuit commence a tombé on voit que c'est déjà plus propre on a fini de tondre le terrain viens d'être réparer par endroit on le peindra le lendemain et on doit aussi faire la clôture mais pour ça on a demandé a quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas au début mais entendre le nom d'Akashi lui a fait changer d'avis.

Le lendemain encore une fois après manger on se dirige vers le terrain, le soir tellement qu'on est fatigués on s'endort rapidement. Avec Seijuro on peint tout en s'amusant à se taquiner si bien qu'il a une trace sur la joue.

Je ris et lui me rend la pareil quand le terrain fut peint on a écrit nos initiales et on a dit qu'on reviendrait dans 2 jours le temps du séchage et on profite de cette grâce matinée pour dormir mais je me sens bizarre quand je sens quelques choses de dur contre mes fesses et je sais que c'est Seijuro sans m'en rendre compte je commençais à me frotter contre lui qui fait que je touche Daiki qui gémit.

-Tetsu à quoi tu joues...

Je grogne et Sei se rapproche et mon désire monte en moi qui réveille Daiki qui se redresse et me regarde. J'ouvre les yeux et ses yeux sont sombre et quand il nous voit, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il vient m'embrasse et monte sur moi mais commence a caresse Seijuro qui se réveille et quand on voit ses yeux avec Daiki on vient l'embrasse à tour de rôle et en même temps je crois les autres sont réveillés car le matelas bouge je sens quelqu'un embrasse et mordre mon cou je reconnais Ryouta pendant qu'Atsus lui se met a côte de Daiki et embrasse le cou de Seijuro qui gémit Shin semble pas savoir quoi faire je lui prends la main et la mets dans celle de Sei qui lui serre et il s'approche et viens l'embrassé moi je lui embrasse le cou pendant ce temps et Ryouta passe sa main sous le haut de Sei et le remonte.

\- Pourquoi tous sur moi...

\- Chut et profite...

Il se tait et embrasse Atsus pendant qu'avec Daiki on lui mordille le cou je me rapproche de son oreille et lui mord doucement le lobe et il gémit Ryouta passe ses lèvres sur son torse et Daiki lui caresse sa bosse sur son pantalon. Sei m'attrape et m'attire, il se défait de notre éteinte et viens me faire la même choses sur mon cou et tire l'arrière de mes cheveux qui me fait gémir les autres ne perde pas de temps et ma chemise s'ouvre et mon torse et a leurs mercis Daiki et Ryouta se font plaisir je sens Atsus embrassé ma clavicule et revenir a mes lèvres Shin lui passe sa main sur mon torse je frissonne et quand il passe doucement sa main dans mon pantalon de pyjama je le regarde et lui sourit et murmure.

\- N'ai pas peur fait ce que tu as envie...

Il me regarde me sourit et viens m'embrasser et sa langue caresse la mienne. Je ne sais pas ou me concentrer tout mon corps a chaud je sens mon pénis se gonfler mais je sens la main de Seijuro le caresser par-dessus mon boxer et je gémis je ferme les yeux.

\- Hummm au tour de toi... Ryou..

Les autres acquiesce et je suis libéré je reprends mon souffle et Ryouta et déjà allongé au bon soin de mes amoureux qui lui on enlevé son haut je me dirige et lui embrasse le ventre près du nombril et ses mains tiennent celle de Daiki et il attrape celle de celui-ci, il gémit je descends mes baiser et son souffle deviens court et je passe ma main sur sa bosse et la caresse puis, je passe délicatement la main dans son boxer, il tremble et je caresse doucement la ou il y a de la peau tout en embrassent son ventre, puis Atus prend ma place et je peux enfin embrassé ses lèvres gonflée et il gémit.

\- Faut pas que vous continuez je vais venir sinon... À qui le tour.

\- Shintaro.

\- Moi ?

Il ne semble pas rassuré.

\- On fera rien que tu n'es pas envie on veut juste faire monter la tentation.

Il s'allonge, on l'embrasse chacun notre tour et il nous montre qu'il veut garder son haut.

\- Veux-tu qu'on l'enlève les nôtres ?

Il hoche la tête et a tour de rôle nos hauts sont retiré on se regarde, nos regards sont remplis de désirs. Shintaro enlève son haut de lui-même je vois Daiki embrasser son haut du torse près des tétons et il pousse des soupires et des gémissements discret et Ryouta et Atsus embrasse le bas, Sei et moi on a le visage je lui embrasse la bouche et passe ma main dans ses cheveux et Sei lui mordille le cou et lui murmure a l'oreille des choses qui le font frémir il tient le drap et ses yeux sont fermes je me penche.

\- Shin ouvre les le fait son regard vert et remplis de désir.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Il rougit et je reprends mes baisers et sa respiration se coupe.-

Non... Daiki pas plus bas...

\- Ok désolé.

\- Hum par-dessus oui mais pas dedans...

Il gémit et il a une fine pellicule de sueur.

\- Atsushi à toi...

\- Ouiiii

Il s'allonge et on sourit en voyant son sourire content que ce soit a son tour. Comme il est plus large et grand on peut plus s'amusé on l'embrasse et Daiki nous donne un tube de chocolat en gourde on lui met dessus il frémit.

\- Du chocolat...

Daiki lèche son torse et vient l'embrasse on suit son exemple et quand je sens sa langue contre la mienne à le goût de chocolat qui fond sous notre chaleur et celle de la piè lui mords le cou il grogne les autres sont occupé plus bas sauf Shin qui l'embrasse a en perdre le souffle je descends sur sa clavicule et la lèche il y a du chocolat je le mange et le lèche comme une glace, il passe sa main notre dos et nous rapproche de lui qui fait qu'on soit presque les un sur les autre, mon désir de fait que monté et les gémissements de chacun remplissent la pièce.

\- Je suis le prochain mais la je veux qu'on le fasse vraiment j'aimerai Ryouta sur moi et Tetsu en moi.

Chacun arrête ce qu'il fait et regarde Daiki.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oh ouais ! Il y a du lubrifiant dans la table de nuit... J'en meurs d'envie pas vous...

\- Bien-sur que si mais comment ?

\- Comme la dit Daik lui en moi et Tets en lui et après à toi de voir Tets.

\- Sei viens en moi s'il te plaît et merci Daiki de ta confiance.

\- Atsus je compte sur toi je te veux en moi mais soit doux...

\- Bien-sur Sei-chin et moi je veux que Shin-chin soit aussi en moi s'il veut bien ?

On regarde tous Shintaro qui passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça me va merci à vous...

\- On ne va pas te forcer pour le moment on est 6 on aura plein de possibilités mais soyons plutôt classique pour notre première fois ensemble.

\- Sei tu peux prendre ce qu'il faut dans le tiroir.

Il attrape les deux lubrifiants et on enlève tous nos pantalons le rouge aux joues et nos boxers chacun observe les autres et leurs parties intimes.

\- Faut qu'on se prépare pour pas trop avoir mal.

\- Daiki les préservatifs tu l'es a oubliés ?

\- Pas besoin on est clean vu les tests qu'on passe après chaque match.

\- Mais c'est pas que pour éviter les maladies...

\- Aucun de nous peux tomber enceint à ce que je sache ?On rit tous a sa réflexion, qu'il est bête celui la.

\- Arrête de jouer a l'imbécile tu sais que le préservatif retient le sperme a par si tu tiens qu'il soit en toi ?

Justement oui c'est ce que je veux et s'il faut j'ai acheté une boîte.

\- Moi aussi ça me gêne pas non suis d'accord avec Daiki j'ai envie de sentir Sei en moi de toutes les façons.

\- Merci de ce geste Tetsu et moi aussi ça me gêne pas Atsushi.

\- Shin-chin peut aussi le faire c'est comme de la crème glacé.

On éclate de rire même Shintaro.

Après cette repris viens les préliminaires j'applique du liquide sur mes doigts et caresse doucement l'endroit je sens la peau de Daiki frissonné et moi-même je sens des doigts près de mon intimité mais même si c'est ma première fois j'ai confiance en mes amours donc je me détends et Daiki lui-même se détend je passe une première phalange et il gémit et ressert sa poigne sur Ryouta qui gémit et j'entends les autres gémir aussi je serre de ma main libre celle de Sei.

Puis après avoir détendu le muscle je présente un second doigt que je n'ai aucun mal à le faire passer par l'anneau de chair et je sens un troisième venir en moi je tremble et écarte mes doigts dans Daiki qui gémit fortement et j'entends un cri d'Atsus et de Seijuro qui lui-même bouge ses doigts en moi qui me fait gémir.

\- Tetsu si tu continues je vais venir viens maintenant.

Ma respiration se coupe, on voit Ryouta monte sur Daiki et son membre entre chez Ryouta qui me fait une sensation comme si j'étais a la place de Daiki.

\- Mets Ryouta en dessous et toi a 4 pattes sinon ça va pas être possible pour que Sei entre.

Il hoche la tête et je regarde Ryouta qui se place sur le dos et place ses jambes sur les épaules a Daiki et ce dernier le pénètre, je me lubrifie et me place a son entré et pousse doucement je le sens se crisper je masse son dos.

\- Vas-y d'un coup...- Mais je vais te faire mal...- S'il te plaît...

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et il cris de douleur et j'entends la respiration de Ryouta qui est courte lui-même doit s'habituer a la présence et a mon tour je sens Sei entré et je mords ma lèvre de douleur et fait tout pour me détendre.

\- Bleuet ça va mon cœur.

\- Oui continue...

\- Mais..

\- Vas-y Sei je supporte...

Il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde et embrasse mon dos et mets ses mains sur mes épaules. Je le sens serré les mains et mettre sa tête sur mon dos et je sens des larmes et il souffle...

\- Sei-chin désolé...

\- Vas-y trésor tant fait pas faut juste que je m'habitue a ta présence.

Il s'arrête de respirer et reprend des petites respiration et il se détend car ses mains sont plus crispé et on entends clairement un gémissement de douleur traversé Atsushi.

\- Je suis désolé j'ai été trop vite...

\- Non comme ça c'est fait Shin-chan.

Puis viens les mouvements de vas et vient et c'est décuplé de donné et de recevoir je me sens remplis et un on forme qu'un seul être. On est enfin liée pour l'éternité on gémit en concert je sens une poussée forte je la rends a Daiki qui la donne a Ryouta qui a attrapé mes bras. Les coups sont plus rapides et précis je vois une lumière et gémit fortement et quand je sens une petite boule je cogne dedans Daiki frissonne et gémit et ces autours de Ryouta. À un moment je sens un liquide venir en moi qui me fait trembler et je me libère moi-même en Daiki qui en fait de même en Ryouta puis on s'effondre sur le lit le souffle court. On reprend notre souffles et on se regarde et les rougeurs arrive, je me sens poisseux.

\- Une..douche vous va ?

\- Ouais pour se nettoyer de tout ça..

\- C'était génial cette première fois.

\- Oui mais un peu gauche mais avec le temps se sera encore mieux.


	30. Chapter 29

On hoche la tête et chacun notre tour on va a la douche on y reste assez longtemps pour se nettoyer a l'intérieur. Une fois cela fait on change les draps je remarque qu'on a tous du mal a faire des mouvements mais c'est normal cette douleur.

Une fois qu'on soit tous dans le lit on se colle tous les un au autre et on s'endort. Les deux journées qui suivent se passe par les devoirs et des jeux sur consoles et le jour d'aller sur le terrain on est tous côtes a côtes entrains de parler. Depuis notre première fois on est beaucoup plus fusionnel et on même recommencé sans trop d 'appréhension sauf Shintaro qui à nous demander de lui faire a tours de rôle alors avec beaucoup de patience et de temps dans les préparations on lui a fait l'amour.

Quand on arrive on voit que la peinture et sèche on repasse et on dessine le terrain et ses marquages et Atsus et Daiki installe les paniers neuf et le gars qui s'occupe de la clôture arrive et toute la matinée on l'aide pour certain pendant que d'autre repeint avec une seconde couche. Le midi on s'assoit sur le seul en rond.

\- On est chez nous manque plus que la maison.

\- Oui quand on sera en fac elle commencera, on parlera de qu'on voudra comme style.

J'allonge mes jambes devant moi et me penche en arrière en appuie sur mes bras et regarde le ciel. Personne ne parle on profite du silence de la nature et de la présence des autres jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des voix se rapprocher qui nous coupe, je me redresse et vois Kagami avec Takao ils se tiennent par le bras.

\- Ils sont là-bas regarde !

On se regarde et il vienne par la porte toute fraîchement installé.

\- Waouh c'est magnifique vous avez bien bossé et ce grillage bonne idée.

\- Qu'es que vous fichez ici ?

\- Merci Shin-chan de ton accueil.

\- On vous dérangez ?

\- Non il est juste de mauvaise humeur comme d'habitude.

\- Merci Daiki de ta réflexion inutile.

\- Kuroko tu te sens bien ?

\- Hum oui super.

\- Il à fumé quoi ?

\- Rien pourquoi ?

\- Bah il est un peu bizarre enfin plus que d'hab.

\- Je t'entends Kagami-kun bon que nous vos l'honneur ?

\- On à un truc à vous dire et demander.

On se reconnecte à la réalité et on se contente de les regardent et d'attendre.

\- Alors avec Taiga est en couple...

Un sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres et les autres eux c'est plus taquin mais d'un regard je leur demande de les laisser continues.

\- On veut essayer on s'est beaucoup rapproché a plus se lâcher... Mais plusieurs choses nous bloques la distance déjà et ... Hum les relations physiques...

\- C'est super ça vous aller bien ensemble.

\- Merci Kuroko, j'ai suivi ton conseil tu vois.

\- Oui et faut pas avoir peur pour la distance si vous avez de l'affection ou de l'amour ça devrait passer surtout faut que vous vous fassiez confiance sinon ça sera invivable.

\- Oui Tetsuya a raison quand Atsushi et moi on n'est pas la, on sait qu'ils sont tout les 4 mais on leurs fait confiance.

\- Mais entre vous il n'y a pas de jalousie ?

\- Si des fois mais c'est normal mais on sait qu'on s'aime pareil.

\- Et pour les relations physique... même si vous avez rien fait encore comment vous aller procède.

On se regarde tous et des sourires apparaissent sur nos visages ce qu'ils remarquent.

\- Oh alors c'est fait ?

\- Oui on l'a fait mais on ne peut pas vous aider et puis mince qu'es que vous voulez savoir.

\- On est tout les deux novices c'est notre première histoire sérieuse.

\- Mais pause vous sortez depuis longtemps ensemble toi et Kagami ?

\- Depuis ta victoire Kise.

\- Alors vous avez le temps pour ça !

\- Oui mais on tient à être au courant... De ce qu'il faut faire et non...

\- J'y crois pas Kuroko l'a fait avant moi.

Je ris à la phrase de Kagami.

\- Oui je t'ai battu Kagami-kun.

\- Enfant va. me dit Seijuro.

\- Mais des barres Kagamin qui me demande des conseils.

\- Nous Dai-chin pas que toi.

\- Alors vous nous avez chercher pour ça pourquoi pas un message.

\- Mais répondez s'il vous plaît.

\- Alors écoutez déjà prévoyez rien okey ? Pourquoi et bien tout simplement que ça doit être imprévu mais avant il vous faudra du matériel styles capotes et lubrifiant surtout, ça aide pas mal.

\- Ok mais comment choisir ?

\- Sérieux là Kagami ? Tes ignorant vraiment un taré du basket... Bon de ce que j'ai compris c'est votre première fois vraiment ou qu'entre gars ?

\- J'ai fait que les préliminaires avec une sorte d'ex enfin compliqué, et pour Kagami première fois complètement.

\- Bon déjà préliminaire garçon fille sa change un peu, déjà c'est pas le même endroit et il faut plus de patience avec le garçon d'où le lubrifiant. Il faut que celui qui sera le pénétré soit détendu, et l'autre doux car c'est compliqué à détendre.

\- On à compris Daiki tu ne veux pas leurs faire un dessin non plus ?

\- Sois pas coincé Shint pas après tout ça.

\- Mais tait toi veux-tu !

\- Dai sois gentil et viens en au fait.

\- Bah parlez alors on a tous expérimentés.

On rougit et on le fusille du regard ce qui fait rire Takao et Kagami.

\- Waouh on aurait du enregistré ça !

\- Ferme-la Takao !

\- Bref ce que je veux dire c'est que peu importe qui faire le rôle vous êtes tout les deux vierges de ce côté-là.

Ils hochent la tête.

\- Donc avant de mettre tout de suite votre popole au four essayer chacun votre tour.

\- Popole Dai sérieusement ? Tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Non mais je n'allais pas leurs dire leurs bites.

\- Langage Daiki. - Mais arrêté de me couper.

\- Et les préservatifs sont obligatoires pour éviter les maladies.

\- Mais nous la première fois on n'a pas mise.

Merci Atsushi de leurs avoir dit ça... Ils nous regardent surpris nous on regarder Atsushi.

\- Quoi c'est vrai c était pour...

Shin lui mets la main devant la bouche.

\- Oui nous c'est nous eux c'est eux.

\- Sérieux vous vous êtes pas protégé ?

-Kagami-kun on est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'on fait.

\- Mais je ne pensais pas ça de toi Kuroko et encore moi de Midorima ou même d'Akashi.

\- C'est bon on avait nos raisons on était clean et c'est mieux de ce protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Mais on est clean avec les testes qu'on passe mais pourquoi des protections ?

\- Tes ignorant Takao vraiment toi et Kagamin vous faites la paire mais bon si vous voulez avoir le sperme de l'autre à l'intérieur essayer.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive, les autres tousse. Kagami et Takao le regarde avec de grand yeux choqué un peu dégoutter.

\- Chaton tait toi tu vas les dégoutter, pensez pas à ça mais juste a votre plaisir et celui de votre partenaire.

\- Ok je crois qu'on a compris et qu'on a attendre un peu.

\- Il vous a pas dégoutté ?

\- Non enfin c'est bizarre quoi je pense que les protections sont de rigueur mais si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurai cette discussion avec vous je l'aurais jamais cru.

\- Et nous donc a la base t'était notre ennemi.


	31. Chapter 30

\- Quoi mais pourquoi par rapport à Kuroko ?

\- Ouais Kagami-chin était trop proche de Tetsu-chin l'année dernière.

\- Mais n'importe quoi Kuroko c'est mon meilleur pote, à une période j'ai douté je vous l'avoue mais non il est trop je ne sais pas mais ça aurait pas marché, il n'avait que vous en tête.

Je suis tout aussi surpris que les autres je n'en savais rien de ça. Les autres se rapprochent de moi et ils seraient presque à montrer les dents.

\- Calmez vous, c'est plus le cas je suis en couple, je vous rappelle et lui aussi.

Takao rit et je vois le regard de Kakami s'adoucir ce qui me fait plaisir, le fait de voir qu'il a quelqu'un qu'il mérite et le rends heureux.

\- On se fait une partie Kagamin ?

\- Ou ici ?

\- Bah oui! Ou tu veux aller, le terrain est comme neuf et j'ai un ballon dans mon sac.

\- Ok on fait des équipes, je me mets avec Kuroko.

\- AHAH hors de question! Tetsu c'est mon ombre et coéquipier.

\- Et je te rappelle que j'ai aussi eu ce rôle pendant un an. Kuroko ça te dit ?

\- Méfie toi Kagami, Tets de joue plus comme avant.

\- Toi depuis que tu m'appelles avec le « cchi », je me perds et j'ai aussi progressé on peut essayer.

\- Je suis la je vous rappelle et d'accord je compte sur toi Kagami-kun.

Il me tend son poing je lui tape dedans. Quant à Ryouta il sourit.

\- On fait des équipes de 4 ça vous va.

\- Je vais avec vous avec Shin-chan.

\- Non si j'ai plus mon ombre tu n'as pas ton coéquipier, tu viens avec moi et Shintaro va avec Tetsu.

J'entends des rires et je secoue la tête quel gamin ce mec mais ça fait son charme.

\- Je me mets avec vous alors Atsushi tu vas avec Daiki et Ryouta.

\- D'accord. On se met en place Kagami fait l'entre deux.

Une fois le ballon en jeu Kagami gagner l'entre deux contre Daiki et m'envoie la balle, je me mets a dribblé et passe Ryouta je suis en 1 contre 1 avec Daiki on s'observe on connaît le jeu de l'autre par cœur j'essaye de le faire une feinte mais je me recule et envoie le ballon sous mes jambes qui le surprend et c'est Seijuro qui l'a rattrapé et par vers le panier mais il est bloqué par Takao, mais il le passe et se retrouve contre Atsushi mais il envoie le ballon derrière. Atsushi la vue et lui a pris le ballon, il l'envoie a Daiki qui se dirige vers le ballon et se retrouve contre Kagami en un contre un, je suis derrière Kagami j'essaye de lire le jeu de Daiki qui va faire une feinte à droite pour aller à gauche mais il doit savoir qu'au vu de ma position j'ai lu en lui et va faire option numéro 1.

Il fait exactement ce que j'avais prévu je lui prends la balle et l'envoie à Shin qui marque un trois point. Les premiers points sont à nous. Daiki me regarde surpris.

\- Bravo Tetsu.

\- Comment ta fait Kuroko pour savoir.

\- Réfléchi on joue ensemble abruti depuis super longtemps même si on a fait une pause, il me connaît par cœur, il nous connaît par cœur.

\- Mais surtout toi Chaton il a tout vu avec ses yeux qui se rapprochent des yeux de l'empereur.

Atsushi envoie la balle a Takao qui arrive a passé Kagami mais se retrouve face a Shintaro qui défend au mieux je me mets sur le côté derrière Daiki et Kagami défend le panier Sei lui et près de moi derrière Atsus, Takao semble perdu il essaie de passe a Daiki mais il est bloqué par Shin il tente un trois point mais il le loupe, il fait un rebond et c'est Atsus qui a nouveau la balle et mets le panier.

Je fais la remise en jeu je regarde un instant Kagami qui semble perdu et ne pas comprendre mais Daiki l'a compris et ce mets devant l'endroit que je visais je regarde Shin et Sei et ils se reculent ce que l'adverse ne comprend pas, je lance la balle et la frappe avec ma paume de main et elle atterie dans les mains de Seijuro qui part marqué laissant les autres surpris. Avec Kagami c'est plus pareil il a progressé mais il ne comprend pas les appels, enfin c'est normal mais il a du mal à suivre même Takao semble plus savoir ou regarder avec son regard.

À un moment on entend des applaudissements ce qui nous fait arrêter on est en sueur et un groupe d'adolescent nous regardent.

\- C'est la Kiseki no sedai avec Takao de Shûtoku et Kagami qui était a Seirin avec Kuroko qui est a Töo maintenant.

-Mais tes trop fan enfaîte. Ils rient on se rapproche du groupe qui blanchi.

\- On vous a dérangé, on est désolé mais ça fait longtemps qu'on espérait vous rencontrez.

\- Non du tout on avait fini de toute façon alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

\- Vous êtes trop fort et imbattable.

Seijuro rit et nous regardent.

\- Imbattable non mais difficilement en tout cas.

Il me regarde et je lui rends son regard.

\- On peut avoir des autographes ?

\- Les mecs on n'est pas des stars vous savez. Sauf Ryouta du a son passé de mannequin.

\- Si Aomine-san vous êtes des modèles.

\- Pas du tout on n'est pas des modèles on a fait des erreurs vous savez on n'a pas un passé glorieux.

\- Au collège vous n'avez perdu aucun match et vous étiez l'équipe la plus crains même par les pros.

\- C'est gentil mais comme Seijuro et Daiki vous l'ont dit on a était de parfait imbécile un conseil croyait toujours en vos équipiers et si un jour vous vous trouvé trop fort dites-vous que c'est pas le cas et laissez personne décide des choses pour vous si vous êtes a Teïko pour certain vous devez connaître notre histoire. Certain baisse la tête est acquiece.

\- On vous a détruit.

\- Oui mais c'est du passé.

\- On peut prendre une photo s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui bien-sur.

On prend une photo on leur parle un peu et ils s'en vont heureux.

\- Pourquoi ils veulent tous nous ressembler ?

\- Car votre parcours et incroyable pour des collégiens vous aviez presque un niveau pro.

\- Oui mais on a grandi trop vite et notre santé a failli en pâtir.

\- Je sais, Kuroko a eu des douleurs au bras l'année dernière et au jambes.

\- Shin-chan aussi mais il me disait que c'était rien.

\- On dirait que les gens savent pas qu'on a souffert.

\- Écrivez un livre sur votre histoire.

\- Non hors de question.

\- Mais Aomine.

\- Non en aucun cas, je veux oublier ça ok !

\- Bien désolé. Bon pour en revenir au match Kuroko comment tu joues maintenant je comprends rien.

\- Tu peux simplement plus le suivre t'a un bon niveau mais Tetsuya a beaucoup progressé il ne peut pas ou peut plus se caler sur toi il est devenu bon en tant que joueur même si c'est dans ses spécialités qu'il est le meilleur.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il atteint la zone ? Mais comment ?

\- Oui je l'atteins même si elle est assez différente de la vôtre c'est un mélange entre l'ombre et la lumière et en jouent avec Daiki.

\- Je suis impressionné en tout cas mais triste on devra devenir adversaire au prochain match je veux jouer contre vous deux.

\- Quand tu veux mais pas la je suis mort je crois qu'on va rentrer.

\- Oui mais j'ai faim Dai-chan on mange d'abord...

\- Oui j'invite on va au maji-buger ?

\- Tes sur tu vas en avoir pour cher avec ceux la.

\- Bien sur t'inquiète Kuroko.

On se lève et on voit que Kagami aider Takao et lui murmure a l'oreille et ils se tiennent la main. Je les envies nous on ne peut pas. Je vois Ryouta s'approcher et posé son bras par-dessus mes épaules, je lui caresse discrètement la main et un sourire apparaît, les autres nous entoure pendant qu'ils marchent devant nous.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas le faire aussi...

\- On est 6 et des garçons et on voit bien que Kagami est pas japonais...

\- C'est nul...

\- On à pas le choix de vivre caché ici...

\- Même avec nos parents on doit rien leurs dire...

On regarde Ryouta pour ma part, je l'ai dit a ma grand-mère elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait et qu'elle s'en douté depuis longtemps. Je sais que quand Seijuro l'annoncera ça risque de mal ce passer avec son père qui attends de lui un héritier même si on part en Amérique si on était que 2 ça passera mais 6 les gens seront choqué mais leurs avis je m'en moque, je vivrais comme je l'entends.

Daiki lui a pas de nouvelle de sa famille depuis qu'il vit chez moi malgré qu'il reçoit de l'argent, il paye la nourriture et tout ce qui lui faut puisque c'est ma grand-mère qui paye l'appartement et tout les frais depuis que je suis a Töo même un peu avant car elle est dans un centre car elle a du mal à s'occuper d'elle tout seule.


	32. Chapter 31

-J'aimerais leurs dire..

-Tu es sûr Ryouta ?

-Oui peu importe qu'ils me foutent dehors je viendrais chez vous. Je veux assumé j'ai pas honte de mon amour.

-On te soutient blondinet mais quand compte tu le faire.

-Je sais pas j'aimerais que vous soyez la..

-D'accord.

-Les gars dépêchez vous un peu on mangera sans vous sinon.

Daiki Ryouta et Atsushi se dépêche de les rejoindre nous on prend notre temps.

-Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée qu'il leurs disent quand on voit la réaction du père de Daiki.

-Je sais pas Shintaro mais il a besoin de nous donc on sera là qu'en penses-tu Bleuet ?

-Je le soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive il et vous avez tous un chez vous chez nous on sera toujours là. Ma grand-mère la bien pris pour nous les parents de Ryouta sont gentils.

-Oui mais Tetsuya ce n'est pas comme si il leurs disait qu'il aimait un garçon mais cinq.

-On verra bien, et toi Shintaro tes parents ?

-Trop occupé par leurs métiers mais ils s'en moque, ils ont ma sœur pour leurs petits enfants et je leurs et plus ou moins dit. Et ils ont dit que je faisais pas les choses à moitié.

On arrive devant le maji-burger ou nos amis sont déjà installé et on déjà commandé.

-Vous êtes enfin là on a commandé pour vous.

-Merci..

On s'assoit sur la banquette en face de Atsushi et Kagami et Takao Ryouta et en face dans on est à côté de lui.

Peu de temps après notre arrivé le serveur arrive avec un plateau rempli de burger pour les deux morfale qui on était mes lumières et un autre remplis pour Atsushi puis un autre avec deux menus pour Shintaro et Ryouta et le dernier pour Seijuro et moi avec un milk-shake à la vanille je souris ça fait longtemps que j'en est pas mangé et un plateau pour Takao.

-Merci et bonne appétit..

Mais ils ont tous commencé à manger sauf nous trois.

-Bonne appétit même si c'est morfales n'ont pas attendu.

-Des enfants..

-Mais tu les apprécies ses enfants Shin-chan.

Il ne dit rien et commencé à manger une fois le repas terminé on a tous partagé car l'addition était assez cher, on est en route pour la maison il fait sombre je me décide à prendre la main de Atsushi et Shintaro qui sont a cotés de moi tout deux sembles surpris mais ils se détendent et j'entends des petites exclamations preuves qui ont de même avec les autres. Une fois rentré on passe tous a la douche et on part se coucher au même place de d'habitude.

-Demain je le dirais a mes parents, vous êtes toujours d'accord pour venir ?

-Oui mais tu es sur Ryou-chin ? Tu as pas peur ?

-Non un peu... Mais j'ai plus envie de leurs mentir et ils savent que vous êtes de nouveau dans ma vie même si ils vous ont en voulu mais depuis que je souris à nouveau ils croient que je suis en couple avec une fille.

-Ah ils vont pas être déçu de voir « la fille »en question mais 5 garçons.

On rit pour dédramatiser la situation.

-Et toi Atsushi tu comptes le dire a tes parents ?

-Hum ils le savent déjà ils ont rien dit et mon demandait depuis quand sa avait commencé.

Personne ne demande à Seijuro et ce dernier soupir.

-Je sais pas quand je le dirais a mon père..

-On te dit rien on sait que c'est compliqué..

-Pas plus que vous.. Vous Bleuet et mon intello et mon gourmand vos familles l'ont bien accepté mais sa aurait pu de pas le faire comme Daiki. Pour Ryouta on verra demain mais quoi qu'il arrive compte sur nous. Mais j'ai aussi envie de le dire pour nous, j'ai mon idée de comment procéder mais je le dirais quand je serais seul.

-Fais comme tu sens Sei..

On s'endort dans le bras des un et des autres trop fatigué, quand dans la nuit on est réveillé par un cri de la part de Ryouta.

-Ryou qu'es qu'il y a ?

-Pardon... Je vous ais réveillé ... J'ai fait un mauvais rêve j'ai peur pour demain.

-Viens.. Entre Bleuet et moi si tu veux...

Il se déplace et ce mets entre nous on se rapproche et on pose nos têtes sur ses épaules et lui nous serre les autres se colle et mets leurs mains sur les notre qui sont sur lui et on se rendort.

Le lendemain quand j'ouvre les yeux je remarque l'absence de Ryouta et de Daiki et Atsushi, il ne reste que Sei Shin et moi même je me redresse et me lève les laissant dormir quand j'arrive dans la cuisine je remarque le petit déjeuner ou sont attablé les autres.

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour Tetsu ?

-Coucou Tets.

-Tetsu-chin tu as bien dormi ?

-Moui et vous ?

-Ouais.

Ils me répondent tous je m'approche je les embrassent pour leurs dire bonjour et me prend un lait chaud avec des tartines à la vanille. Quelques temps après on voit arriver Shintaro.

-Bonjour Shin.

-Hey Shint.

-Coucou.

Lui répondent les 2 autres.

-Tetsuya tu es toujours aussi mal coiffé le matin et vous avez bien dormi ?

-Ouais.

-Vous êtes flemmard a me répondre en coeur ?

On lui sourit, ce dernier vient chercher son thé et mange une tartine avec de la confiture qu'il adore.

-On a même pas le droit à un bisou Shin-chin ?

Ce dernier secoue la tête mais sourit il se relève et viens nous posé un baiser et continue son repas. Le dernier à arriver c'est Seijuro qui a aussi les cheveux en bataille ce qui nous fait rire.

-Qu'es qui vous mets de si bonne humeur ce matin ?

-Ta coupe à la Tetsu, t'a bien dormi ?

-Oui mais vos places étaient froides, et vous ?

-Oui.

Encore une fois on a répondu tous en cœur qui le fait rire il vient nous embrassés et prend son café et des fruits avec une tartine avec de la vanille. Après avoir mangé débarrasse et fait la vaisselle on part s'habille on mets des jolies vêtements car c'est le chauffeur de Seijuro qui nous emmène. Je me mets un jeans noir assez près du corps avec une chemise blanche et mes baskets blanche. Quand je sors je vois que Daiki a aussi un jeans noir avec un polo blanc qui ressort sa peau bronzé, Atsushi lui a aussi un jeans noir et une chemise a petit carreau et ses cheveux sont coiffé en arrière de même que Daiki, les miens j'ai mis la main dedans et les mis en arrière avec un peu de gel, Shintaro a un jeans noir et une chemise blanche aussi et il est coiffé comme d'habitude. Seijuro a la classe un pantalon noir avec une chemise rouge très foncé qui lui donne un air sérieux ses cheveux sont comme les miens, Ryouta lui a un jean simple et un polo beige. On s'observe quand on voit nos tenus ils sont magnifique habillé comme ça.

-Euh les gars vous savez on va juste voir mes parents qui vous ont déjà vu et vous connaisse ?

-Et alors on veut te faire honneur on te plaît pas ?

-Vous rigolez ? Si on devait pas y aller je vous sauterais dessus pour enlever tout ça et pour vous faire l'amour.

On rit c'est tentant mais on se retient on verra ça pour se soir.

-Dai tu as trop la classe comme vous tous d'ailleurs.

-Tu t'es vu juste tu pourrais être modèle ton regard froid glacial et tes cheveux coiffé décoiffé te donne un côté super sexy.

-Oui Bleuet on a envie de te sauté dessus.

-Et moi donc mais attendons ce soir voulez vous.

-Comme si on avez le choix mais ce soir je veux que ce soit Ryou-chin qui soit en moi et je veux être en Dai-chin.

-Hum c'est tentant ça me va Atsushi et moi je veux être en toi Shin.

-Moi je veux que Tets soit en moi aussi.

Je regarde Ryou et l'observe de haut en bas et je regarde Shin qui rougit.

-Moi mon intello je te veux en moi.

-Oui ok mais on verra ce soir et si on pouvait ne pas en parler qu'on puisse partir sans avoir des érections.

On rigole et on essaye de se calmer mais c'est difficile quand Dai nous lance une phrase qui nous a tous fait descendre et on part dans la grande voiture de Seijuro une fois arrivé chez Ryouta qui pousse un soupir descend on le suit, il toque c'est sa mère qui vient nous ouvrir quand elle voit son fils elle le sert contre elle.

-Mon bébé tu m'as manqué tu pourrais plus donner des nouvelles mon ryoudoudou.

On se regard et Ryouta grande sa mère la bouche grande ouverte.

-Maman ! Dit pas ça devant eux !

-Pourquoi je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça c'est tes amis après tout.

-Bonjour madame Kise merci de nous accueillir chez vous.

On la salue tous respectueusement, elle nous regarde les l'un après les autres.

-Vous avez changé depuis le collège vous êtes devenu de magnifique jeunes hommes vous devez faire des ravages auprès des filles.

On se regarde et on sourit un peu crispé.

-Allez entrez et Ryouta ton père et dans le salon va le saluer .

On entre en suivant Ryouta et sa maman quand son père le voit il vient lui faire une accolade.

-Bonjour fiston c'est bon de te voir . Mais bon tu devais être chez ta copine.

Puis il nous remarque et son visage se fige et nous regardent méchamment.

-Qu'es qu'ils font là ceux là !?

-On se reparle on est à nouveau amis ils ont changé papa je t'en est parlé depuis l'année dernière on se reparle..

-Et après t'avoir changé et fait devenir un abruti tu recommences à traînes avec eux ?

On baisse la tête.


	33. Chapter 32

-Kosake calme toi, ils ont rien fait, laisse leurs une chance car de ce que nous a dit Ryouta eux aussi on soufré.

-Ouais ok mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les as emmène fiston.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose, à tout les deux et j'ai besoin d'eux pour ça.

-Ouais après j'aimerais bien les entendre car la politesse c'est pas leurs truc à priori.

J'avance et le père de Ryouta sursaute quand il me voit.

-Depuis quand il est la lui ?

-Je suis la depuis le début monsieur enchanté de vous revoir.

-Euh on sait jamais vu qui es-tu ?

-Papa c'est... Kuroko Tetsuya il est déjà venu avec les autres.

-Ah bon je m'en parle pas, mais bon soit de quoi veux-tu nous parler ?

-Kosake soit plus gentil, asseyez vous les garçons, vous voulez quelques choses à boire ?

-Non merci madame..

-Non ça ira merci quand même..

-Non plus mais merci à vous.

-Non merci..

-Non plus.

Ryouta nous regarde nous asseoir on est stressé vus son père mais on le soutient. On s'assoit tous les cinq sur le canapé on se serre mais on arrive à y entrer, Seijuro est presque que sur mes genoux.

-Il y a d'autre siège dans le salon vous savez ?

-Oui mon mari a raison installez-vous mieux.

Avec Shintaro on s'assoit à côté de Ryouta qui serre son pantalon j'ai envie de lui prendre la main.

-Bon parle.

-Kosake ! Alors les garçons que devenez vous de ce que ma dit Ryou certain d'entre vous ont changé de lycée ?

-Oui madame Tet-Kuroko et venu à Töo cette année et Atsu-Murasakibara a rejoint Sei-Akashi à Rakuzan.

Il le regarde de façon étrange en même temps il voulait nous appeler par nos prénoms mais c'est suspect.

-Bah alors Aomine c'est ça tu connais plus le nom de tes amis ?

-Si monsieur..

Il baisse la tête, il est gêné et ne c'est pas quoi faire il nous implore de l'aide, mais on ne sait pas quoi faire, je vois vite fait la main de Atsushi caressé l'épaule de Daiki qui le détend.

-Pourquoi des nouvelles écoles ?

-Car je voulais être moins loin de mes amis et que mon équipe et certains membres mon déçu donc j'ai rejoins Rakuzan.

-Et toi Kuroko c'est ça ?

-Oui monsieur je m'entendais plus non plus les nouveaux élèves qui m'ont insulté sans que mon équipe me défende car il me trouve inutile sur le terrain. J'ai donc rejoint l'équipe de Da-Daiki _-hors de question de l'appeler autrement tant-pis._\- avec qui j'étais assez proche avant le problème qui c'est passé en dernière année.

Les autres me regarde ils sont fiers mais moi j'appréhende. Le père de Ryouta me regarde de bas en haut.

-Je vois, donc tu as encore abandonné une équipe.

-Pardon ?

Je suis abasourdi qu'es qui sous entend ?

-A Teïko tu es partit en les laissant, c'est pour ça que votre équipe a été dissous .

-Papa c'est faux Te-Kuroko n'a rien fait, c'est a cause de nous qu'il est partit alors maintenant parlons d'autre chose.

-Parlons amour alors, toi mon fils on sait que tu es en couple qu'en est -il de vous cinq ?

On déglutit, puis on regarde Ryouta qui nous fait non de la tête.

-On est tous célibataire pour le moment.

Je serre les poings ce que remarque Seijuro qui mets sa main entre nous pour me la caresser, Ryouta est assis près de nous et me regarde, et celui-ci me calme .

-Arrête les questions comme ça Kosake.

-Et vos parents sont-ils fiers comme on l'est de Ryouta ?

Je garde la tête haute mais je souffre à l'intérieur de moi, je vois la même réaction chez Seijuro, Daiki lui a la tête basse.

-Papa arrête avec tes questions privés.

-Je leurs pose une question simple, alors tiens toi Midorima ?

-Oui monsieur mes parents sont très content de mes notes.

-Et toi Aomine ?

-Pas vraiment ils m'ont foutu dehors car je n'étais pas à leurs image donc je vis chez Tetsu.

Il a utilise mon prénom pour lui répondre, les parents de Ryouta semblent surpris.

-Oh je suis désolé mon garçon, comment des parents peuvent mettre leurs enfant à la porte comme ça ?

-Je sais pas madame..

-Bon et toi Murasakibara ?

-Mes parents sont content tant que je vais bien ils s'en moquent.

-Et vous deux, toi ton père est le grand PDG de la grande entreprise ?

-Oui monsieur et je pense que mon père est satisfait de moi.

-Et ta mère.

Il a un petit sourire.

-Elle nous a malheureusement quitté monsieur mais j'espère qu'elle l'ait de la ou elle est.

Il perd son sourire et me regarde alors que j'essaye de me rendre invisible.

-Et toi alors ?

-Mes parents sont aussi morts monsieur mais ma grand-mère l'ai.

Il se tut et nous regarde.

-Alors la bravo la diplomatie papa tu les as mis mal à l'aise ! C'était le but de les rendre triste ?

-Non Ryouta pas du tout, je n'en savais rien veuillez m'excuser de ma maladresse.

-T'es vraiment idiot des fois pauvre enfant.. Je suis sur que la ou ils sont vos parents sont fiers.

Elle vient vers nous et embrasse nos joues en nous faisaient un câlin. Puis il parle de Ryouta et du basket et quand vient l'heure de midi.

-Vous restez tous mangé ou ils doivent s'en aller ?

-Non maman ils restent, j'ai besoin d'eux pour vous parler..

-D'accord mon chéri et quoi que tu as nous dire sache que je t'aime pour toujours Ryoudoudou.

-Moi aussi maman.

Le père de Ryouta et partit chercher les couverts nous on a ordre de pas bouger . Ryouta nous rejoint à table et s'assit entre Atsushi et Seijuro.

-Je suis désolé qu'il vous ai demandé tout ça...

-Tu y es pour rien Ryouta tant fait pas d'accord .

-Il l'a fait exprès j'ai l'impression, Tets Seij et Daik je suis désolé pour les souvenirs douloureux.. Je leurs dit avant le dessert, je vous le promet quoi qu'il arrive je ne vous tournerai pas le dos j'attends trop se soir pour être avec vous..

On lui sourit et il nous le rend et on continue a parler jusqu'à ce que le dîner commence qui il se passe dans la conversation faites par sa maman puis viens l'heure du désert, Ryouta se lève et regarde ses parents.

-Maman Papa ce que j'ai à vous dire ce que je vous cache depuis plusieurs mois et que j'ai peur que vous vous débarrassez de moi, mais je vais pas vous mentir plus déjà après ma dernière année de lycée, je pars avec eux en Amérique pour la faculté, et on sait beaucoup rapproché tous les six et on l'a pas voulu mais ça nous est tombé dessus alors oui je sors avec quelqu'un mais c'est pas une fille mais un garçon même cinq magnifique garçons qui font chamboulé mon cœur, je sais c'est étrange mais je ne peux pas freiner mes sentiments et je ne veux pas les freinés je l'es aime plus que tout. Je suis amoureux et c'est merveilleux j'espère que vous l'accepterez..

Ses parents ouvre grand la bouche et stoppe leurs mouvement, il le regarde on voit le père quitté la table pour aller dehors et sa mère s'approche de lui et le prend contre elle, celui-ci éclate en sanglots.

-Du calme mon amour tout va bien..

-Maman me laisse pas..


	34. Chapter 33

-Bien-sur que je laisse pas tu es mon enfant et je suis très fier de toi et puis si vous vous aimez c'est tout ce qui compte, pour ton père laisse-le se calmer il t'aime même si il joue les durs.

-On va partir dans ce cas...

-Non hors de question, tu es peu a la maison depuis quelques temps, et tu es chez toi tu as le droit d'emmener ceux que tu aimes. Mais je m'excuse d'avance si je fait des maladresses.

-Vous en faites pas madame, merci de soutenir Ryouta.

-Appelez moi Ritsa on est presque dans la même famille.

On entend la porte claqué.

-Ne dit pas n'importe pas qui te dit que c'est vrai ? Et ils sont pas de la famille, franchement Ryouta je suis déçu de toi.

Je vois Ryouta baisser la tête et son corps tremble.

-Des garçons vraiment alors que tu es sortie avec des filles, et surtout 6 tu te respect pas ou quoi, d'où c'est normal.

Ryouta a des secousses on voit qu'il pleure, je suis hors de moi je m'approche et commence à parler.

-Vous avez complètement tort monsieur, vraiment pardonnez moi mais vous êtes stupide. _-J'entends des hoquement-_ Comme la dit Ryouta c'est arrivé comme ça, pour nous tous, mais il n'y a rien de dégoûtant dans notre histoire et oui on a une relation à 6 mais c'est comme si on former un seul être, c'est beau on se respecte, on est différent, mais on n'en a pas honte, certes on s'affiche pas car comme vous le dites on est pas dans la norme mais qu'es que la normalité ? Quand on a commencé à se faire appelé Kiseki no sedai c'est car on était jugé de pas normal, car notre équipe n'avez aucune défaite et tout le monde était content, mais nous ça nous a détruit, vous dites que Ryouta vous déçoit alors qu'il a gagner l'inter-lycée, qu'il est un capitaine génial et il est aimé de tous par sa gentillesse, pourtant il a une part sombre comme nous tous, mais c'est pas dans le sens mauvais, il a très peu confiance en lui. Il a une peur de jugement et de perdre les gens auquel il tient alors vous êtes pas fier soîte c'est votre avis, sa maman l'est, on l'est après c'est vous qui êtes pas dans la norme pour voir tout ça.

Personne ne parle Ryouta se retourne et me prend dans ses bras, je lui caresse le dos et se dernier serre ma chemise. Le père est abasourdi et s'assoit sur une chaise, sa maman sourit et essuie ses yeux. Les autres viennent nous rejoindre et prendre à la leurs tour Ryouta dans leurs bras.

-Pour un petit mec tu as un grand courage.

-Si vous saviez comme vous êtes dans le vrai c'est grâce à ce « petit mec » qu'on est revenu dans le droit chemin, mais il a raison Ryouta est une personne extraordinaire, le petit protégé puisque c'est le dernier arrivé, c'est notre clown au quotidien.

-Papa je les aimes vraiment, mais je t'aime aussi alors me demande pas de choisir car mon choix est déjà fait et c'est pas a ton avantage.

-Ouais je m'en douté, tu peux me laisser du temps... ?

-Oui bien-sur pas de soucis, on va y aller.

-Mais Ryouta il reste le dessert.

-Je te mets pas à la porte restez pour le désert.

On se regarde et on hoche la tête,on voit que Atsushi sautille content car c'est un gâteau au chocolat. On le mange avec les conversations de Ryouta avec sa maman on voit le père regarde tous nos gestes.

Une fois le désert fini sa maman nous demande de rester.

-Ryouta tu as qu'à rester avec tes parents, un peu en privé vous avez sûrement envie de rester en famille, tu nous rejoins chez Tetsuya et Daiki je t'enverrais mon chauffeur pour plus de sécurité.

-Vous êtes sur ?..

-Oui tant fait pas on comprend.

-Je vous accompagne à la porte.

Il nous raccompagne devant la porte il nous embrassa doucement tous les cinq et nous sourit.

-Merci pour tout vraiment vous êtes les meilleurs.

-A ce soir Ryou-chin.

-A ce soir Blondinet.

-A ce soir Ryo.

-A ce soir Ryou.

-A ce soir Ryouta.

-A ce soir mes amours..

On sourit et on quitte la maison des Kise et on se dirige vers le terrain pour être au calme.

Sur la route on discute un peu des dernières heures.

Une fois arrivé on se mets sous un arbre pour faire la sieste.

Pdv Ryouta

Je m'assois sur la canapé ou est ma mère.

-Ils sont très poli ils ont beaucoup changé et mûrit.

-Oui ils sont extras et si génial !

-Tu es vraiment amoureux mais pourquoi Aomine vous a appelés par vos noms de famille ?

-Il la fait pour moi pour pas que vous vous demandiez pourquoi on utilise nos prénoms.

-Le petit mec au cheveux bleu clair.

-Tetsuya ?

-Ouais celui là, et bien pour quelqu'un de discret il n'a peur de rien.

-Oui Test a toujours était franc et dit ce qu'il pense mais comme il l'a dit, on a une partie sombre et la sienne peut être destructrice surtout pour lui, si il a un truc qu'il a horreur c'est qu'on s'en prenne aux gens qu'ils aiment peut importe la personne. La il était calme mais des fois il change complètement il me fait un peu pensez à Seij il est pareil mais lui c'est multiplier mais en aucun cas ils nous ferait du mal ,non ils en feraient à eux. Daiki a côté il a une grande gueule il peut être violent mais il s'énerve facilement alors que Seij et Test, même Atsus quand il est énervé il fait peur par sa taille et il n'a plus l'air d'un enfant gentil mais d'un monstre, Shintaro serait le plus calme même si il s'énerve il faut avoir une bonne raison mais c'est rare il est un peu coincé mais ça fait tout son charme, on se correspond on calme les autres et on se rend meilleur.

-Waouh tu es accro mon bébé, ils sont charmant en tout cas. Ce Tetsuya c'est celui qui a fêté son anniversaire en janvier ou tu étais pressé d'aller ?

-Oui on en lui a fait baver, je vais vous raconter et aller les rejoindre.

Pdv Kuroko

On est à la maison, il est assez tard on a reçu un message de Ryouta il est sur la route, on a fait une sieste qui nous a fait du bien avec le vent et l'herbe fraîche. On entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer on est tous assis entrain de discuté.

-Coucou je suis rentré.

-Bienvenue.

Il nous sourit et vient nous embrasser passionnément, puis s'allonge sur nous de tout son long.

Il a sa tête sur Shin qui joue avec ses cheveux, je lui prend la main et lui caresse, la main de Atsushi se mets par dessus la mienne. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule je peux l'atteindre puisque il est avachi.

-Vous m'avez manqué j'ai trop l'habitude de rester près de vous toutes la journée.

-Tu nous as manqué aussi Ryou-chin c'était moins bien sans toi. Mais ça était ?

-Oui pas de soucis on a parler je leurs est raconté Teïko et ils étaient choqué car ils n'ont pas vu et que ça leurs semblaient horrible.

-Et ils t'ont rien dit sur nous..

-Non Daiki j'ai parlé de vous et ma mère était touché par l'histoire surtout pour quand on t'a poussé à devenir un monstre et t'éloigner de Tets, elle m'a dit que Seij ça a du être dur le retour à la réalité et pour Atsus et Shint elle a rien dit de plus.

-C'est normal c'est ces trois les plus touchés. Et ton père ?

-Ça va ..Il va s'y faire mais il était choqué de Tets il m'a dit que son regard l'avait surpris.

-Mon regard ?

-Oui quand t'es en colère Bleuet tu fais peur ton regard bleu et si peu expressif devient noir et tes traits se durcissent surtout que tu ressembles de plus en plus à un adulte.

-J'espère grandir encore un peu c'est le comble pour un joueur de basket..

-Tu es très bien comme ça .

-Tu dis ça car tu es pas grand non plus.

-Pardon ? Effronté !

Il rit et pousse doucement Ryouta qui prend sa place il est devant moi et me sourit d'un sourire sournois il me tend la main je lui prend il me tire prend ma place et me place sur ses genoux et commence a me chatouiller j'éclate de rire.

-AHAHA arrête... ahah

-Petit un ?

-Non tu as mal entendu AHAH ...

Il continue sous le regard amusé des autres il s'arrête enfin et m'embrasse avec passion et descend dans mon cou et me le mord je gémis et me sens durcir contre lui, l'atmosphère change du tout au tout et des rapprochement se font sentir. Je suis tiré par Ryouta qui me prend sur ses genoux et m'embrasse pendant que Shintaro embrasse Seijuro et que Daiki embrasse Atsus. Les hauts tombent par terre puis les pantalons.

-Chambre..


	35. Chapter 34

On se dirige vers la chambre, ou il y a tout ce qu'il faut. On se déshabille, Ryouta va embrasser Atsushi, je vais embrasse Shin et donc Daiki embrasse Seijuro on s'allonge dans « l'ordre » qu'on a prévu ce qui fait je me retrouve derrière Ryouta délicatement je mets du lubrifiant sur mes doigts le chauffe et le rapproche de son intimité afin de chauffer et détendre son muscle, il gémit et je vois qu'il resserre sa prise sur Atsus qui gémit. J'entre le premier doigt et remet du lubrifiant pour le second qui le fait frissonner je fais un mouvement de ciseau et embrasse son dos. J'entends le gémissement de Seijuro et de Daiki.

-On prend des préservatifs.. ?

-Ouais.

Daiki nous envoie les boîtes de différentes tailles. J'en prend un et le regard de Ryouta me fait fondre ses yeux brille de désir, puis il se concentre sur Atsushi. J'attends que les autres soit en place pour entrer délicatement en Ryouta je le laisse s'habituer à ma présence et suis son mouvement de va et vient. Je pousse en sentant que je touche son point sensible qui le fait crier j'entends Shintaro et Daiki gémir aussi. Je suis a bout de souffle et pousse une fois de plus mais je le sens trembler et se resserrer qui me fait venir aussi, il s'écroule mais je le retiens comme je peux et me retire doucement et enlève la protection, pour faire un nœud et la mets dans la poubelle. Je m'allonge mais c'est pas fini car je remarque que Atsushi se rapproche de moi avec le lubrifiant et une protection.

-Tetsu-chin je peux ?

-Oui mais il faut me préparer..

-Je le fais Atsus.

-Tetsuya tu veux bien me faire l'amour je me mets sur toi ?

-Oui si tu le sens mais les autres ?

-Shint je voudrais essayer quelques choses ?

-Quoi ? Vous deux en moi non !

On s'arrête et on le regard tous.

-Oh tu pensais pas à ça ?

-Non.. Mais à tenter un jour.. mais es-ce-que je peux te prendre dans ma bouche ?

-Euh seulement si tu t'en sens prêt.

-Oui je veux essayer.

-Ryou je peux te prendre pendant que tu as Shin en bouche ?

-Ouais vas-y.

-Sei et toi tu veux faire quoi.

-Vous regardez faire me va parfaitement.

-Non Sei-chin peux me faire l'amour ?

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui j'en est envie.

Daiki me mets sur le dos et commence à me préparer doucement il met un doigt puis deux et je grimace quand j'en sens un troisième et le baiser que me donne Atsus m'aide à me détendre mais il me mord la lèvre quand Seijuro bouge son doigt. Puis après la préparation je vois Atsushi me prendre les jambes et les écartés doucement et commence à entrer en moi ma respiration se coupe il est imposant mais je souffle et je vois Shintaro me mettre un préservatif et s'installe sur moi puis j'entre en lui à son rythme et quand il est complètement assis et que ses yeux sont sombre je lève la main et caresse sa joue je vois Ryouta s'approcher se mettre par dessus moi et se baisser, j'ai son torse au dessus de la tête il embrassa le bas ventre de Ryouta ça me mets des papillons dans le ventre et il le prend en bouche et Shintaro se resserre sur moi qui fait que je me repousse sur Atsushi qui gémit et je vois Daiki et Seijuro s'introduire dans nos copains délicatement en même temps on pousse tous un gémissement. Puis les mouvements se font plus vite et d'un coup on vient tous en même temps je vois des étoiles danser devant moi. Je suis épuisé j'ai un peu mal aussi mais ça va passé je sens Atsushi se retirer et Shintaro se retire et m'aide avec la protection et ils les jettent et on se couche tout en se câlinant les un et les autres.

-Ryou c'est comment la sensation ?

-C'est bizarre au début mais sentir que ton partenaire prend du plaisir toi même tu en as et dans mon cas j'en recevais de toi mais essayer, il n'y a rien de dégoutant même le goût même si je conseil de se brosser les dents après.

On rit à sa réplique.

-Tu as aimé Shint j'étais pas trop nul ?

-Non j'ai apprécier merci a toi de ton courage je sais pas si je pourrais en faire autant..

-Rien ne t'y obligera Shin.

-Bonne nuit les gars je vous aime.

Un je t'aime aussi aussi retentit et on s'endort sur ses mots.

Les vacances passent ou les garçons sont restés on est un peu sorti mais on est aussi beaucoup rester au lit et la viens l'heure de dire au revoir à Seijuro et Atsushi qu'on reverra pas avant la Winter-cup, on est a l'aéroport on est tous triste car on s'était habitués à vivre ensemble et on avait nos rituels.

-Les gars on se reverra dans quelques mois...

-C'est longs Seiji...

-Je sais mais on s'appellera.

-C'est pas pareil on a vécu deux semaines ensemble sans vous tous a l'appart on verra un vide.

-Sei-chin a raison bientôt on se reverra..

Je croyais pas que ce serait si dur j'ai les larmes qui me montent Ryouta pleure déjà et Daiki lui aussi ses yeux brille même Shintaro est très émus.

-Pleurez pas voyons c'est pas un adieu..

-C'est nul cette distance.

-C'est la vie Ryouta.

-Oui mais c'est long comme la dit Daiki on a vécu deux semaines super c'est le coup.

-Tetsuya ça va pas on t'a pas entendu depuis qu'on est arrivé.. ?

-Je ne veux pas..

-Pas quoi ? Tu m'inquiètes.

-Je veux pas que vous partiez c'est pas juste ... Restez...

Mes yeux débordent, je les vois lâcher leurs valise pour s'approcher mais je me recule. Ils sont surpris et me regarde.

-Qu'es que tu as Tetsu-chin ?.. Pleure pas..

-Vous nous abandonné...

-Non chéri... Qu'es qui t'arrive..

Daiki s'approche et me caresse le bras. Mais je me recule. Seijuro m'attrape le bras et me colle a lui et je me raidis et attrape son haut et le serre.

-Pourquoi te mets tu dans cet état.

Rien sort de ma bouche je me recule prend vite fait Atsushi dans mes bras et part je peux pas le supporté des souvenirs mauvais reviennent l'accident de mes parents qui était dans un avion, je cours vers la sortie mais j'entends des pas derrière moi et des bras me rattrapé. Ils sont tous là à me regarder.

-Parle nous..

-L'avion ... Mes parents... m'ont dit qu'ils reviendraient ils sont jamais revenu..


	36. Chapter 35

-Mais Tetsu-chin, on est obligé et avant sa t'avait jamais dérangé.. ?

-Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive vous aller tellement nous manquer, me manquer...

Ils ne disent rien.

-On comprend, je te promet, tu m'entends, de t'appeler quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'appellerais quand on sera arrivé promis.

-D'accord je suis désolé...

-T'excuse pas et pas d'oublie. On vous aime.

Il a murmurer sa phrase et ils s'éloignent jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les voient plus. Daiki se tourne vers Shintaro et Ryouta.

-Restez jusqu'à la fin des vacances s'il vous plaît ?

-Je reste j'ai prévenu mes parents, ils sont d'accord alors pas de panique d'accord Daik et Tets ?

On hoche la tête et regarde Shin.

-Je vais m'arranger d'accord ? Normalement aucun soucis je les appelles ,attendez.

Il les appellent, il nous sourit ce qu'on comprend comme un oui. Le reste des vacances se déroule entre nous 4, on a reçu un message de Seijuro et Atsushi comme quoi ils sont bien arrivé.

Le premier mois passé avec les entraînements, mais le dimanche on se retrouve Takao reste avec nous car Kagami est parti en Amérique. On a quelques nouvelles de Seijuro et Atsus, dans moins trois semaines on les revoit pour s'affronter. La première équipe qu'on affronté c'est Seiho. Kaijo affronte Shutoku c'est amusant de les voir parier sur leurs victoire futur. Aujourd'hui on a prévu une caméra avec Seijuro et Atsushi on est tous chez nous devant l'ordinateur. Puis on reçoit l'appeler on décroche et on voit leurs tête on sourit et eux en font de même.

-Coucou vous ça va ?

-Oui et vous ?

-Ouais on est fatigué mais bon vous savez l'entraînement et on l'a dit à nos équipiers qui joueront avec nous à la Winter-cup mais ils le savaient déjà.

-Ah ouais et ils ont réagi comment ?

-Bien après ils s'en moquent un peu sauf Mibuchi qui m'a piqué une mini crise mais il est un peu hystérique.

-Ou un peu amoureux de toi Sei-chin.

-N'importe quoi et puis même c'est pas réciproque.

-Seijuro depuis quand être petit fait tomber amoureux les gens .

Je donne une tape sur la tête de Daiki qui rit.

-Merci Bleuet et vois tu les « petits » peuvent plaire a des gens.

-Bah nous déjà on vous aime malgré que vous soyez petits.

-Oui c'est vrai on a pris les meilleurs petits.

On parle de tout et de rien et des matchs à venir.

-C'est cool que vous fassiez des matchs d'entraînement entre vous, nous on ne peut pas vraiment mais on a une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncé.

-Vous arrivez quand à Tokyo ?

-Haha bien joué mon intello, on vient une semaine avant le début des matchs soit dans deux semaines.

-Mais c'est trop bien ça ! Vous dormirez à la maison hein ?

-A la maison ? Chez toi Ryouta ?

-Non chez Daiki et Tetsuya je me suis trompé, le lapsus.

-Oui on aller vous le demander justement après de ce qu'on sait nos lycées vont nous réunir pour nos nuits mais on sera classé par groupe dans les chambres.

-Oui bien sur de plus vous nous manquez, oui on le sait mais c'est déjà bien on se verra au repas et sur le terrain bien-sur.

-Oui mais rien que d'être avec vous, tous les six réunit sera le bonheur.

On discute dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à assez tard et on décide d'aller se coucher demain on a cours, Shintaro et Ryouta dorment chez nous. Après avoir mangé et s'être laver on se couche en se serrent tous les un contre les autres même si on ressent un vide tellement grand qu'on s'embrasse peu quand on est tout les 2 ou même tout les 4.

Je dors mais je fais une drôle de rêve qui me gêne.

« On remarque qu'il y a leur équipe derrière on est surpris.

-Regardez c'est Kuroko le mec qui nous a battu il est a Töo j'espère avoir ma revanche.

-Sei tu nous avez pas dit.

Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et touche sa joue ce qui nous refroidit mais on dit rien.

-Leo je l'ai dit vous avez simplement oublié.

-Coucou Kuroko j'attends de t'affronter depuis l'année dernière.

-Eikichi-chin vous deviez rien dire si vous restiez avec nous.

-Pardon pardon.

Ils rient et se concentrer à nouveau sur nous.

-Alors comment ça va ?

Personnes ne réponds on se regarde tout les quatre et c'est Shintaro qui prend la parole.

-Ça va bien et vous ?

-On va bien aussi ça fait du bien une équipe sérieuse.

-Tu m'étonne Seiji les secondes on encore des progrès à faire.

Je sens Daiki serre les poings je lui caresse doucement sous la table.

-Oh nous aussi Seijuro va nous faire mourir et même Atsushi a du mal alors qu'il a l'habitude.

-Au faite vous êtes chez qui la ?

-Chez Tetsu et moi, même si on pourrait dire que Ryou vit pratiquement chez nous.

-Vous vivez ensemble c'est super cool mais Kise n'est pas à Kaijo ?

-Si c'est exacte je suis a Kaijo, mais le week-end je viens chez eux.

-Mais j'y pense vous appeler par vos prénoms maintenant ?

J'entends « oui et alors vous le faites bien vous alors que vous êtes amis . » venir de Daiki

-Vous parlez toujours aussi peut quand vous êtes en appelle Seij ?

-Non d'habitude c'est plus fluide et ils ne sont pas figé.

Ils se rapprochent de nos copains ; ne pas être jaloux c'est juste leurs équipiers. Je sens que Ryouta en a marre.

-Seijuro si vous êtes occupé on se rappellera une prochaine fois.

-Mais enfin Blon-Ryouta qu'es que tu raconte c'est vous qui parlez pas..

Ils leurs ont pas dit ? Ils ne le savent pas ?

-Atsushi, Seijuro vous venez a partir de quand à Tokyo ?

-On vient une semaine avant le début des matchs.

-Ouais c'est super en plus cette année toute l'équipe dort dans la même chambre.

-Pardon ?

Ça a échapper a Daiki.

-Oui on a demandé comme ça c'est plus drôle et vous faîtes comment car c'est pas le même endroit que l'inter-lycée.

-Nos lycées on louer un gîte pour qu'on soit tous réunis car même si on est adversaire on traîne souvent ensemble nos équipes sont très amis.

-Vous avez de la chance Sei nous a raconter l'inter-lycée et oui vos équipes s'entendent super apparemment, j'espère qu'on fera des choses ensemble aussi.

On ne dit rien ça commence à être énervant qu'ils laissent leurs coéquipiers nous parler mais eux disent rien. Je prends les devants car on a tous eu le reflex pour la souris.

-Et apparemment Seijuro et Atsushi n'ont pas envie de nous parler c'est pas contre vous mais on avait des choses a leurs dire mais peu importe.

On coupe l'appelle et on soupire tous.

-C'est quoi leurs problèmes ils ne pouvaient pas leurs dire de partir..

-Daiki c'est pas poli..

-Ils les appellent par leurs prénoms ! Jamais on a osé alors que on a jouer 3 ans ensembles.

-Sei a changer il est moins autoritaire..

-Mais je ne comprend pas ils leurs ont pas dit pour nous même leurs équipes de seconde le savent..

On hausse les épaules on entends des notifications on regarde sur nos téléphones et on voit qu'ils ont essayé d'appeler et on voit un message arrivé.

-Les gars pourquoi vous avez coupé ? C'est parce que nos équipiers était là si c'est le cas on est désolé mais ils voulaient vous parlez..

-Tu veux savoir Akashi ? Oui car vous n'avez même pas essayer de nous parler avec Murasakibara non vous laissiez vos équipiers parler sans savoir que nous on attendait cet appel avec impatience mais pas vous on dirait.

Ah oui Daiki rigole pas dans son message il a utilisé leurs noms de famille. On voit que Seijuro essaye d'appeler Daiki qui nous regarde il mets le haut parleur.

-Daiki t'es sérieux c'est quoi ce message ?

-C'est que on pense tous.

-Dai-chin et les autres sont fâcher ?

-Oui on croyait compter pour vous.

-Mais bien-sur vous comptez c'est quoi cette histoire vous nous avez manqué on pense a vous tous les jours .

-Ah bon tu es sur de ça Seijuro on en a malheureusement pas eu l'impression pour t'expliquer on s'attendait qu'on parle tous les 6. Et vos équipiers ont pris toute la conversation vous n'avez pas dit un mots on aurait cru que tu leurs dirais de vous laisser mais juste sont-ils au courant ?

-Tu n'as pas vu pas mal de choses en fait Seijuro, ce qui est étonnant de toi d'ailleurs depuis quand tu nous comprend plus ? Depuis quand tu remarques pas les symptômes de jalousie ? Je sais pas moi imagine juste que Kagami ou un nos équipiers nous appeler par notre prénom et que nous aussi comment réagirais tu ?

-Pas trop bien c'est vrai... C'est parce que on s'appelle par nos prénoms ? Mais c'est pas pareil que vous.

-On a commencé comme ça aussi je te rappelle.

-Mais arrêtez enfin c'est vous qu'on aime ! C'est stupide et pas fondé ils nous ont demandé s'ils pouvaient on a dit oui et ils voulaient aussi qu'on les appelles par le prénoms on aller pas dire non on ne préfère pas.

On ne dit rien notre comportement est-il justifié ? ou c'est simplement la distance qui nous pèse.

-Bon écoutez.. Soyez pas jaloux faîtes nous confiance on vous trahiras pas.. On s'en est pas rendu compte on aurait du vous le dire avant la caméra et je sais pas quoi rajouter pour que vous compreniez. »


	37. Chapter 36

Je me mets à crier ce qui réveille mes amoureux.

-Eh Testu qu'es qui t'arrive ?

-Tets parle ça va aller...

-Calme toi Tetsuya raconte nous le dans le calme..

Je leurs raconte, ils me prennent contre eux et me parle doucement.

-Tout est faux, Tetsu tu as bien vue quand, ils ont répondu ils étaient que tout les deux.

-C'est bête, je suis désolé de vous avoir réveiller..

-Non c'est pas stupide, tu as peut-être rêve d'un alternatif mais qui aurait pu se dérouler, mais non tout va bien on est la. Il me serre contre lui et Dai se rapproche et me prend aussi contre lui Ryou lui mets sa main sur mon ventre je lui prend.

Les deux semaines passées assez vite entre les entraînements de plus en plus fatiguent, avec Daiki on a trouvé un nouveau mouvement pratiquement imbattable et pratiquement invisible mais totalement compliqué car il faut qu'on soit synchronisé sur notre respiration mais on le fera sur le terrain et c'est enfin on est le jour ou Seijuro et Atsushi doivent arriver on les attends à l'aéroport, ils nous ont envoient un message avant leurs décollage et on est tous pressé on regarde l'heure et la porte. On est assis sur des sièges les gens nous observent mais on y fait pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe viennent les cheveux comme nous mais eux sont 5.

-Oh mon dieu vous êtes Kise Ryouta de La génération Miracle ?

-Euh oui c'est moi.

-Mes amis et moi on est fans de vous 5. On a même colore nos cheveux comme vous.

Daiki se retient de rire Shintaro remonte ses lunettes et murmure un « Crétin ».

-Vous faîtes quoi ici tout les 3 ?

Je les regardent et ils semblent absorbé par mes 3 copains qui me regarde perplexe.

-C'est triste que vous soyez séparer mais on vous préfère comme ça car les matchs sont plus beau et intéressant.

-Vous êtes fans de nous ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Car depuis tout à l'heure vous oublié un membre de votre Génération Miracle.

-Mais non on oublie personne.

-Ah oui donne moi les noms.

-Bah vous Aomine Kise Midorima Akashi et Murasakibara.

-Et ?

Il regarde ses amis qui eux non plus ne comprennent pas. Je me place derrière et tapote l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux et quand il se retourne je m'éloigne et me place devant lui quand il me voit il fait un bon et manque de tomber.

-Tes qui toi ! Tu m'as foutu les jetons pire qu'un fantôme.

-Oui c'est ce que je suis un fantôme le sixième d'ailleurs.

On voit que ça semble faire tilte dans sa tête car il blanchi.

-Non sérieux vous étiez vraiment 6 mais c'est des rumeurs personnes ne t'a jamais vu toi, même fantôme tu es humain.

-Oui mais en es tu sûr ?

Il semble réfléchir je m'amuse bien en attendant que mes 2 autres amours arrivent. Ses copains me regardent et regardent les 3 autres.

-C'est vraiment vrai cette légende.

-Oui Tetsu est bien vivant croyez moi alors si vous voulez une photo ok mais dites vous pas « fan » si vous connaissez pas vraiment notre équipe.

Ils s'excusent prennent une photo avec Daiki Ryouta et Shintaro qui fait la tête.

-On devrait se teindre les cheveux ou quoi ?

-Non on vous aime comme ça nous .

On sursaute mais quand on voit Seijuro et Atsushi sans s'en rendre compte on leurs saute dessus enfin dans leurs bras.

-Waouh quels accueil on vous a tant manqué ?

-Oh que oui !

On leurs répond en cœur ce qui les fait rire on les aident avec leurs bagages et on va chez nous en marchant.

-Alors quoi de beau ?

-Rien si ce n'est que Takao ne me parle que de Kagami...

-Moi mon équipe a progressé et j'ai dormi chez Daiki et Tets tout les week-end

-Et nous on sait entraîner comme des fous pour vous battre, et pour le reste vous verrez en match et vous ?

-Nous et bien un peu comme Tetsuya, Daiki et Ryouta.

-Oui on a beaucoup sué Sei-chin a voulu nous tuer mais on a l'habitude.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi tu es juste feignant..

-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai faim..

-On a fait les courses hier on t'a pris ce que tu aimes.

-Vous êtes les meilleurs je vous z'aime de trop.

-Pour la nourriture ?

-Oui mais pas que.

On rit et on lève les yeux au ciel en même temps avec Daiki et pour ouvrir la porte pareil, on manque d'éclater de rire. Nos copains nous regarde bizarrement.

-Euh vous vous sentez bien vous faites peur a faire tout en même temps vous savez ça ?

-On fait pas exprès pourtant .

On entre enfin et Atsushi se dirige tout de suite vers la cuisine alors que Seijuro vient nous embrasser chacun notre tours.

-Hum ça m'avait manqué ça.

-Et nous donc.

-Grave on arrive même plus à s'embrasser sans vous c'est pas pas pareil il manque une partie de nous.

-C'est beau ça Ryo et totalement vrai.

-Merci c'est mes gâteaux préféré.

-Tu as rien oublié Atsus ?

-Non je vois pas, j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai besoin.

-Et notre bisou boulet ?

-Oh ! Oui j'ai oublié pardon mais les gâteaux quoi, ça donne faim les heures de voles.

Il embrasse d'abord Shintaro qui passe une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer le chouchou qui les laisse tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Puis il embrasse Daiki qui le dévore littéralement mais ses mains sont posé dans son dos et le caresse doucement. Puis c'est au tours de Ryouta à qui il prend le visage dans ses mains immense et l'embrasse avec passion et détermination et embrassa son cou et viens vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras je me mets sur la pointe des pieds ce qui le fait rire lui et les autres qui reçoivent un regard noir, et m'embrasse tendrement en caressant mes cheveux un peu long à mon goût mais qui vont bientôt être coupé.

-Je peux manger maintenant ?

-Oui vas-y c'est pour toi mais ce soir c'est pizza ça vous va comme plat ?

-Bien-sur tu vas la faire a quoi ?

-Hum a la viande avec de la sauce tomate et un peu de fromage français.

-On pourra aider ?

-Oui pas de soucis comme ça Dai tu pourras te reposer et éviter de te couper.

-Niania.

On s'assoit sur le canapé et on se mets un animé qui parle de volley ça nous change du basket. On regarde toute la saison 1 et le début de la saison 2.

-J'adore le rouquin il va trop bien avec celui avec les cheveux noir.

-Ils me font pensent à vous Tetsuya et Daiki sauf niveau caractère pour Tetsuya.

-Daiki il correspond bien .

-Je m'en fous car je le trouve plutôt beau.

On rit et je pars préparer la pizza avec l'aide de Atsushi qui se débrouille très bien quelques temps après on se mets à table ou on parle de tout et de rien on se douche et on se rassoit sur le canapé et on se colle littéralement à Seijuro et Atsushi pour Ryouta et moi on est contre Seijuro et Daiki et Shintaro sont contre Atsushi. On se regarde avec défi on commence à embrasse nos partenaires qui semble pas contre puis pendant que Ryouta continue ses baisers je descends les miens dans son cou qui frissonne et remonte son haut pour lui enlevé et je remarque que de l'autre côté ils font pareils. Je m'approche de ses tétons et commence à les embrasser qui le fait sursauté et surtout gémir et embrassé encore plus Ryouta qui semble à bout de souffle mais respire par le nez. Je le mord doucement le prend entre mes dents et tire doucement dessus je remarque je suis imité par Daiki, j'approche ma main du pantalon de Seijuro qui se défait du baiser.

-Bleuet... qu'es que tu fais ?...

-Je veux te donner du plaisir et après tu verras .

-On devrait pas aller dans la chambre pour être mieux ?

-Oui Sei-chin a raison ..

On se dépêche d'aller dans la chambre on les pousses à se coucher.

-Aujourd'hui vous vous laissez faire d'accord on est au commande.


	38. Chapter 37

-Oui Shin-chin faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais soyez aussi nu qu'on puisse vous regardez.

On fait ce qu'il nous a demander, on se mets nu et on les mets nu on les fait se coller. Ryouta me donne le lubrifiant et en donne un a Daiki, j'en mets sur les doigts de Sei qui comprend je me mets à califourchon et Daiki en fait de même au même moments, pendant ce temps Shin et Ryouta les prépare à leurs venus. Les préliminaires durée toujours le même temps pour s'assurer d'avoir aucune douleur et on leurs mets un préservatif puis délicatement en même temps que Ryouta et les autres on assoit sur eux ce qui fait qu'il nous pénètre et en même temps se font pénétrer on gémit de concert. On les regardent et ils se regardent ce qu'il fait qu'on se regarder et on s'embrasse avec Daiki pendant que Ryouta embrasse Shintaro. Seijuro et Atsushi nous regarde et s'embrasse eux même? notre ébat est tendre doux et amoureux, puis en un dernier mouvement on vient tous. On s'allonge sur eux on est plein de sueur mais on décide de changer ce qui fait que on va vers Atsushi et les autres vers Seijuro mais cette fois c'est Ryouta qui va recevoir et moi qui vais donner on est de suite a nouveau en érection. Merci notre jeunesse, et nos hormones on suit le même protocole après on part prendre une douche puis on se couche dans notre position favorite en plus on est en hiver mais cette année, il est très doux.

Le lendemain, on se lève assez tard pourtant on a tous entraînement c'est le réveille de secours qui nous fait nous lever en vitesse se préparer sous le regard amusé de nos copains.

-Mais qu'es que vous fabriquez là ?

-On a tous entraînement ce matin dans le même gymnase, venez si vous voulez.

-Ah ouais ça rigole pas, ok on arrive.

Eux même se dépêche par notre faute, on arrive tous au gymnase en courant quand on voit que nos coéquipiers nous attendent.

-C'est pas trop tôt qu'es que fichier ?

-Laissez les regarde, qui est avec eux, on peut comprendre le pourquoi de leurs retard.

On est tous gêner mais on en montre rien et on s'approche de nos équipes respective.

-Vous voulez jouer même si on n'est pas coéquipiers, ils nous manque quelques joueurs aujourd'hui ?

-Oui merci beaucoup.

On se dirige vers les vestiaires quand on voit Seijuro aller dans celui de Kaijo et Atsushi dans celui de Shintaro.

-Alors comme ça ils sont venus plus tôt ?

-Oui ils sont arrivé hier, on est désolé de notre retard on n'a pas entendu le réveille.

-Pas de soucis, c'est la première fois de cette année, on peut comprendre que c'est plus intéressant de rester au lit avec ses copains que faire du basket.

-La pas de blème on va faire les deux et les battre.

-La je suis d'accord mais surtout vous ne leur montrez pas votre technique.

-Oui on fera ce qu'on peut même si on fait pratiquement tout en même temps.

Nos coéquipiers rient, on sort en tenus en discutant mais nos regards s'arrête sur nos copains avec les hauts des équipes adverse ça leurs va bien c'est étrange, mais plutôt amusant.

Ils nous regardent aussi.

-Waouh on a diviser la Kiseki no sedai.

Tout le monde rient et on commence à s'échauffer, on cours en rythme dans une allure assez soutenus, maintenant je suis plus à la traîne je suis les mouvements de Daiki et le tours et joué. On discute tout en courant et après avoir couru on fait des accélérations des pas chassé et des montés de genoux. On se fait des passes par deux puis on commencé l'entraînement par équipe deux défendent et trois attaques.

Puis vient l'heure des matchs on commence contre Kaijo on se salue et on se mets en place. Dès que le ballon et en jeu plus rien compte sauf de gagner et de s'amuser je reçois une passe de Daiki et passe en Miss-direction mais ils se sont habitués à ma présence donc je dribble comme le ferait Daiki en plus doux et envoie le ballon vers le panier, et Daiki le rentre. Il revient vers moi et me tape le poing et on part dans notre camps, Ryouta fait ma technique mais lui arrive à marquer du premier coup. Sakurai me passe le ballon avec une excuse je suis face à Sei et Ryou mais je sais que Daiki et derrière et ira faire écran à Ryouta a moi de m'occuper de Sei je fais un dribble comme lui qui le déstabilise et je le passe et Daiki le bloque je fais la passe au capitaine qui marque.

Nos adversaires sont surpris mais arrive à nous rattraper quand le sifflet siffle on est égalité, on grogne donc on fait un pile ou face pour voir qui va jouer contre Shintaro et Atsushi.

C'est Kaijo qui gagne on se mets sur le côté et on discute un peu du match.

-C'était super les gars vraiment et Kuroko faut m'améliorer ta précision et que tu trouve un moyen de passer sans te faire remarquer.

-Okey je vais y travailler.

On regarde le match qui se déroule devant nous les passes sont bonne la coordination même si Sei a un peu de mal avec les équipiers de Ryouta, ils ont jamais jouer ensemble mais c'est drôle quand on se dit que la c'est Ryouta le capitaine de Seijuro.

A leurs fin de match c'est Shûtoku qui l'emporte mais à un panier. On joue donc contre eux et on se place je souffle et essaye de me faire disparaître du terrain en diminuent ma respiration et me concentrant sur ce que je dois faire je vois comme deux porte une avec de la lumière soit la zone et l'ombre; dans celles des ombres c'est inconsciemment je vais vers celle-ci je bouge mes jambes d'une façon a paraître encore plus petit et vois le ballon passé avec un mouvement le ballon se retrouve dans les mains de Daiki qui est un peu surpris mais quand il me voit il sourit, mais a un peu peur quand même et il marque. Je suis devenu invisible Takao me chercher mais me voit pas pourtant je le marque je suis derrière lui, Shin et Atsus semble perdu j'ai de nouveau le ballon passe à Sakurai il marque.

On entend le sifflet de fin et l'ombre me quitte je revois la lumière et c'est comme si je « réapparais » aux yeux de tous je suis en sueur et essoufflé Daiki m'emmener une bouteille que je vide.

-Ca va Tetsu tu es plus blanc que d'habitude tu a été si loin que ça ?

-Ouais assez mais ça va tu étais là comme les autres c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu y entrer.

-Fais attention quand même c'est très usant autant que la zone.

Les autres se dirige vers moi.

-Mais comment ta disparu ?

-Je suis entré dans l'ombre de mes partenaires.

-Genre Midorima et Murasakibara ?

-Entre autre oui mais celle de Daiki et de Sei et Ryou aussi vu qu'ils sont assez proche pour dégager cette « lumière ».

-Mais c'est impossible a voir alors on va jamais gagner.

-Il ne va pas l'utiliser.

Je regarde Daiki surpris il me regarde aussi.


	39. Chapter 38

-C'est dangereux pour toi tu dois diminuer ton rythme cardiaque et aller dans le mauvais côté c'est pire que la zone niveau épuisement.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'a utiliser là? T'es fous?!

-Shin, j'ai vu les portes et j'ai pris celle qui me rendrais utile.

-Mais espèce d'abruti ! Même en zone, tu es utile car tu peux utiliser nos technique a ta façon.

Kaijo s'approche et demande ce qu'il se passe donc on leurs explique, Ryouta et Seijuro semble inquiet.

-Je vais bien j'ai juste trop forcé mais je n'irais plus si loin dans l'ombre.

-J'ai une question qu'es que tu y vois.

-Rien c'est une façon de parler mais c'est les sensations dans ton corps comme s'il voulait entrer dans le sol.

-Pourquoi vous nous en avez jamais parlé ?

-Car on l'a découvert il y a peu de temps, mais on ne pouvait pas l'utiliser même si on a une bonne équipe seul vous 5 pouvez mis faire entrer mais je le ferais plus si ça vous inquiète.

Une fois l'histoire clause je pars sur le banc me reposé et le reste de la matinée se passe bien après une douche, on va tous manger ensemble puis on se sépare. Nous six on part faire des choses et c'est comme ça que se déroule la semaine, on a aussi fêté l'anniversaire de Seijuro en mangent au restaurant, on lui a dit qu'on lui offre ce qu'il a voulu soit un rendez-vous dans tous les endroits qu'il voulait mais on lui a offert une chaîne avec un ballon de basket et derrière il y a nos initiales il a beaucoup aimé et ne le quitte plus, puis on part tous en camps pour l'avant winter-cup on va faîtes noël tous ensemble avant sauf le jour j on doit aller manger chez Shintaro, le soir c'est chez Ryouta, mais vers 16h on ira voir ma mamie.

On est arrivé chez Shintaro tous bien habillé, celui-ci toque et une jolie jeune femme viens nous ouvrir ça doit être sa sœur au vu de la ressemblance.

-Shintaro te voilà enfin et bien accompagné maman m'a dit tu te fais plaisir mon cher frère, mais il en manque un non? Celui aux cheveux bleu clair ?

-Je suis là enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Elle sursaute et me regarde.

-Ah oui c'est vrai le garçon invisible et tutoie moi et ça vaut pour vous aussi et appelez moi Sakura.

-Sakura soit pas malpolie et laisse moi te les présentent.

-Mais je sais qui ils sont tu me prend pour qui ? Le blond Kise Ryouta l'ancien mannequin, Akashi Seijuro le fils du grand PDG qui a une entreprise ou papa travaille, ensuite Aomine Daiki celui qui a jeu étrange et j'en sais pas plus. Ensuite Murasakibara Atsushi le goinfre de votre groupe et enfin Kuroko Tetsuya le garçon de l'ombre mais qui est en faite le pilier.

On la regarde choqué.

-Elle est en psychologie et elle est plutôt douée.

On entre Shintaro prend nos manteaux et les déposes on le suis en se dé maman est de dos c'est une petit femme avec la même couleur de cheveux.

-Maman.

Elle se retourne souris et va vers son fils pour le serrer contre elle.

-Vous êtes enfin arrivé et bonjour les garçons .

-Bonjour madame merci de nous accueillir.

On la salue de manière traditionnelle ce qu'elle nous rend.

-Ton père et partie m'acheter ce qu'il me manqué, j'ai pas eu le temps avec l'hôpital.

-Très bien on va s'installer dans le salon.

-Arrête Shin d'être aussi formel va dans ta chambre je vous appellerai quand ton père sera arrivé.

-On peut aussi bien rester dans le salon on peut aider ?

-Non ta sœur m'aide mais pourquoi tu veux pas les emmener dans ta chambre, alors qu'elle est propre? C'est par rapport à la photo d'eux près de ton lit ?

On sourit quand on voit sa tête se décompose, il se tourne vers nous mais dit rien car il n'a pas d'excuse. Ils nous emmène dans sa chambre qui est simple et très bien rangé et il y a plusieurs cadres ou on apparaît tous ensemble des récentes et des anciennes comme une qu'on avait tous oublié.

-Waouh tu l'as encore celle là c'était peu de temps après notre rencontre on est tous si jeune.

-Bah Seiji on est pas si vieux merci même si Shint fait 30 ans.

-Pardon Daiki ? Tu t'es vu on dirait un quaternaire.

-Ça ne marche pas je suis pas vexé tu veux te venger.

-Ta chambre et très jolie Shin-chin et Dai-chin a tord tu fais jeune pas 30 ans mais plutôt 20 ans ceux qui font les plus jeunes c'est Ryou-chin et Dai-chin même Tetsu-chin et Sei-chin font plus vieux.

-C'est gentil Atsushi je te remercie.

On continue de discuter, Ryouta et Daiki de le taquiner, mais c'est pas méchant on entend que sa maman l'appelle c'est qui signifie qu'on doit descendre.

Une fois arrivé on voit un grand homme au trait froid et des cheveux brun et les yeux vert.

-Te voila fils avec tout ces garçons.

-Oui père comme tu le vois on fêtera noël dans la famille de chacun enfin à Tokyo et à la nouvelle année on ira sûrement à Kyoko.

-Et comment tu es mineur je te rappelle comme tout tes amis.

-Père Tetsuya et Daiki sont émancipé de plus nous sommes plus des enfants on sera majeur l'année prochaine.

-Takada arrête de faire ça bien-sur que Shintaro ira fêter le nouvelle an avec ses copains.

-Bon puisque j'ai pas mon mot a dire je suis content de te voir,on te voit peu. Quand on rentre, il est tard ou alors tu dors chez Daiki et Tetsuya.

-Ils sont la papa arrête maintenant et viens m'aider a finir de mettre la table.

Shintaro souffle et se tourne vers nous.

-Pardonnez le il est pas comme ça d'habitude.

On lui sourit et lui dit qu'il n'y a aucun soucis on s'assoit et on commence par un verre de soda pour nous tous.

-Il y a pas beaucoup d'alcool vous savez.

-Merci monsieur mais on a bientôt des matchs très important et on a le droit à aucun alcool.

-Shintaro ta mère ma dit que tu pars Amérique après tes examens l'année prochaine pour quels raisons ?

-Car j'ai trouvé une bonne école .

-Et vous faîtes quoi après votre dernière année ?

-Je pars aussi en Amérique pour être enseignant.

-Je pars de même afin d'aller dans la police

-Moi aussi je pars pour être cuisinier.

-Et moi pour la journalisme.

-C'est un projet commun mais aucun de vous veut être pro ?

-Non on a failli se perdre une fois car des gens ont abusé de nous en nous utilisant à leurs guise.

-Oui j'avais oublié cette histoire au collège.

Le reste du repas ce passe plutôt bien et avant le désert Shintaro par chercher les cadeaux pour sa famille.

-C'est pour vous c'est de notre part.

-Ma mère ouvre et semble choqué.

-Un week-end pour deux dans un sauna fallait pas les garçons.

Sa sœur elle ouvre le paquet cri de joie.

-Une place de concert en premier rang merci vous êtes géniaux et ta pas oublié mon idole.

-Non tu m'en a tellement parler que on a décidé de m'acheter ça avec une rencontre avec.

-Mais j'ai regarder les prix vous êtes fous.

Ma mère va chercher les paquets il y a 7. Un pour sa sœur et un pour chacun d'entre nous. On l'ouvre et on voit une magnifique vestes aux couleurs de nos cheveux qui nous fait sourire et sa sœur a reçu une jolie robe qui la mets en joie .

-Moi aussi j'ai des cadeaux pour vous.

Elle revient et donne un gros paquet à ses parents et en pose un devant nous.

-C'est pour vous six j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Shintaro l'ouvre et il est surpris et nous aussi il y a six haut de basket avec marqué Kiseki no Sedai derrière ils sont magnifique au couleur de Teïko et un mélange de nos lycées respectif.

On est tous émus on regarde la sœur de Shintaro qui sourit.

-Merci beaucoup ils sont magnifique.

-Oui merci de cette attention.

Les autres la remercie et elle nous demande une photo quand on les porteras ce qu'on ne peut refusé.

Après le dessert on discute puis quand fut l'heure de partir on remercie encore pour les cadeaux et on part en direction d'où et ma mamie. Une fois arrivé je me dirige à l'accueil qui sursaute en me voyant et me dit que je peux y aller on arrive devant la porte et toque.

-Entré..

Sa voix est douce et on ouvre la porte elle est assise sur un fauteuil quand elle me voit elle sourit et tente de se lever.

-Bouge pas mamie.

Je vais vers elle et laisse mes copains observer la pièce mais me suivre. Je me baisse et l'embrasse sur ses joues et elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Mon petit Tetsuya je suis contente de me voir, tu aurais du m'appeler je vous aurez acheter quelques choses.

-Mais non madame ce n'est pas la peine c'est très gentil mais on est pas venu vous voir pour ça.

-Oh c'est lui le fameux Seijuro ?

-Oui mamie et à côté c'est ..

-Daiki comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

-Je vais bien et vous ?

-Je suis vieille mais je vais bien et je t'ai dit de me dire "tu"après tout tu es l'un de ses amoureux. Ryouta s'approche et lui tend un paquet qu'elle prend délicatement et tient sa main.

-Toi tu dois être Ryouta le petit clown dont me parle Tetsuya comment vas tu mon enfant ?

-Bien madame je vous remercie.

Atsushi s'approche en faisant attention a tout les fils, je suis touché de les voir si attentionné et lui tend un petit sacs plein de friandises c'est lui qui lui a fait sans qu'on le sache.

-Merci beaucoup Atsushi c'est exact ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Tu es le gros nounours dont ma aussi parler Tetsuya.

Il rougit et Shintaro me regarde je lui tend la main il la prend et s'approche.

-Et mamie tu sais qui est Shintaro ?

-Oui pour qui me prend tu mon petit homme le garçon hyper sérieux au grand cœur qui a fétichisme pour l'horoscope d'où le doudou dans sa poche. Je vous prie de prendre bien soin de Tetsuya car bientôt je le pourrais peut-être plus.

-Dit pas ça mamie .

Elle ne m'écoute pas et les regardent .

-On vous le promet.

-Bien merci je suis contente mon Tetsuya, ils sont extraordinaire comme tu me les avaient décrit même s'ils semblent plus timide pourtant faut pas mes enfants. Vous avez mangé ensemble se midi ?

-Oui on a été j'ai les parents de Shintaro et se soir c'est chez les parents de Ryouta.

-Mais si je me souviens bien Seijuro et Atsushi vous vivez pas a Tokyo vous avez pas passé noël en famille même si au Japon ça se fête en amoureux .

-Non madame mais on les verra après la winter-cup et normalement nos amoureux viendront aussi ça vous dérange pas qu'on emmène Tetsu-chin ?

-Non pas du tout je suis contente pour lui depuis le temps qu'il me parle de vous, et qu'il voulait vous dire ses sentiments.

-Mamie..

-Soit pas timide ça te ressemble pas jeune homme si tu as besoin d'une autorisation ?

-Non d'ici la je serais majeur .

-Oh oui que le temps passe vite.

On continue de parler et a moment elle s'endort c'est le moment pour nous de partir je l'embrasse sur le front. Elle a même pas ouvre son cadeau j'espère que le parfum lui plaira. On sort dehors et on se dirige vers notre terrain.

-Ta grand-mère est génial Tets.

-Ouais je l'aime tellement.. La voir devenir faible me fait mal .. Merci a vous pour l'avoir rassuré.

-Mais on le pensait on veillera sur toi en plus de rester près de toi pour toujours.

-Oui tu vas nous avoir longtemps sur le dos.

-Ouais toujours ensemble.

-Oui ta grand-mère et très douce et tu tiens d'elle par ta gentillesse.

-Ils ont tous dit et toi aussi tu lui as dit de belle choses sur nous.

-C'est que je ressens je peux pas lui mentir elle a tout fait pour moi.


	40. Chapter 39

-C'est beau ça.

Je les regardent ils sont assis et profite du soleil. Seijuro joue avec sa médaille. Il me sourit et continu sa conversation.

-Les gars je pensais un truc.

On se retourne vers Ryouta et attendons qu'il continue.

-On a encore une année a être séparer... Et si on essayer de trouver un appartement ?

-Ryo c'est pas possible il y a 457 km entre nos deux villes il faudrait faire plus de 200 km par jour.

-Je sais mais en un an on pourra encore moins se voir avec les examens et nos nouvelles responsabilité.. Bah c'est vrai Tets va devenir le nouveau capitaine de Töo et Shint de Shûtoku et toi Seij tu es celui de Rakuzan..

-On se débrouillera pour se voir quand même pendant les vacances et on se verra au grande compétition de basket, et après on part en Amérique comme ça pendant ce temps là notre maison ici sera construit et je pourrais en parler avec mon père de nous.

-Il va pas bien réagir hein Seiji ?

-Il va pas être content après il a jamais critiqué les homosexuels et puis ce qui le dérange surtout c'est la descendance. Il voudra un enfant de mon sang pour pas que le nom s'éteigne.

-Et avec nous pas possible vu que on est des garçons mais même faire appelle a une mère porteuse ?

-C'est pas dans les normes pour lui et puis imaginons on fait ça je serais son père mais vous .

-Nous on serait ses papas de cœur.

-Si c'était aussi simple Ryouta, et puis on est trop jeune pour penser à avoir des enfants.

-Oui en plus à élever c'est dur et ça cri.

-Mais Shin-chin a l'habitude avec Ryou-chin.

-Mais vous êtes méchant nah je boude !

On rit et on se jette sur lui pour le chatouiller ce qui le fait éclater de rire et on discute et vint l'heure de se rendre chez ses parents on toque et on voit sa mère le serrer dans ses bras puis nous prendre nous et nous faire entrer son père est entrain de mettre la table.

-Bonjour fiston et bonjour vous autres.

-Bonjour papa.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Ryouta mon chéri on va tout de suite vous donnez vos cadeaux.

-Maman..

-Allez installez vous je vais les chercher .

-Elle est tellement contente que vous fêtiez noël avec nous et pas qu'entre vous.

Elle revient les bras chargés et pose plusieurs cadeaux en face de nous, heureusement qu'on a le chauffeur de Seijuro sinon on aurai du tout porter avec ce qu'on a eu aujourd'hui.

-Madame c'est beaucoup trop vous auriez pas dû. Merci à vous.

-Seijuro mon prénom.

-Ritsa..

-Merci.

-Voilà pour vous c'est de notre part à tous les six, pour votre mari et vous.

Elle prend l'enveloppe et ouvre grand la bouche et tend l'enveloppe à son mari qui nous regarde surpris.

-Vous nous offrez un week-ends dans le meilleur sauna de Tokyo êtes vous fou avez vu les prix ?

-Ça nous fait plaisir.

-Merci à vous, vraiment tu es tombé vraiment sur des perles Ryoudoudou.

-Je sais maman..

-Allez ouvrez vos cadeaux, c'est tous la même choses mais bon..

On ouvrir le premier paquet c'est une magnifique tasse avec nos prénoms gravé et un ballon de basket. En second on a reçu une très belle chemise au couleur de nos cheveux encore une fois on se regarde et on rit et le dernier paquet et assez compliqué c'est une boite longue on l'ouvrir et nos respirations se coupe une magnifique gourmette avec gravé Kiseki no sedai. Les larmes montent.

-Wouah merci beaucoup Ritsa c'est beaucoup vous auriez pas du.

-Oui c'est trop beau comme ça on aura tous la même merci madame Ritsa.

-Merci beaucoup comme le dit Seijuro c'est beaucoup et merci a vous monsieur .

-Merci c'est très gentil a vous de tout ces cadeaux.

-Merci vos cadeaux sont magnifique c'est vraiment gentil, Ryouta a de la chance vous avoir croyez moi.

-Merci maman c'est beaucoup papa et toi vous étiez pas obligé de faire tout ça merci de ça et merci d'accepter mes amoureux et de leurs faire un cadeau.

-Oh vous allez me faire pleuré, c'est rien ça nous fait plaisir au vue du bonheur de Ryouta c'est surfait, on vous doit son sourire alors c'est la moindre des choses.

On va la prendre dans nos bras et serre la main de son père puis on mets nos gourmettes et on se regardent et on rit.

-Alors dites nous qu'avez vous fait de votre noël ?

-Ce midi on a était chez Shintaro mangé cette après-midi on a était voir la mamie de Tetsu et on est venu ici après.

-Sacré journée et vous vous êtes fait des cadeaux entre vous ?

-Non on en a pas besoin pour s'aimer on a voulu faire plaisir à nos familles. Le seul truc qu'on a acheté c'est pour l'anniversaire de Seijuro le 20 on lui a offert un collier.

-Celui que tu portes ?

-Oui Rista, ils sont fous je leurs est dit pourtant pas de cadeau.

-Mais c'est normal Sei, tu es notre petit ami on en avait envie de tout façon.

-Très bien et moi un jour, je vous offrirez des bagues.

Il y a un silence et on se tourne tous vers lui surpris.

-Des bagues ?

-Oui mais vous verrez au moment.

Les parents de Ryouta nous sourient et on mange dans la bonne humeur puis quand on arrive à la maison on range tout nos cadeaux on mets tout ce qui est vêtements. à laver.

-Oh c'était une journée fatigante aujourd'hui mais ça fait du bien d'avoir vu nos parents mais être ici rien de mieux.

-Demain on part en camps on emmène nos vestes avec marqué Kiseki no sedai c'est pas négociable.

-Haha hâte de voir la tête que feront nos coéquipiers avec nos supers vestes et chemises.

-Imaginez on mets les chemises plus les vestes le combo parfait pour Tetsu et moi du bleu sur du bleu.

-Oui mais toi t'es bronzé et Tets blanc comme un médicament.

-Merci les gars c'est gentil si vous voulez je me les teins les cheveux déjà que je pense les coupés plus court.

-Quoi non Tetsu-chin est trop mignon avec ces cheveux comme ça en plus avec Sei-chin vous avez la même coupe.

-Bah je les coupent comme Bleuet et le tours et joué.

Ils font semblant de bouder sauf Shintaro.

-T'en pense quoi Shin ?

-Que ça vous rendrez plus mature et je demande a voir les cheveux sa repousse.

-Moi aussi je peux les coupés alors ?

-Non toi surtout pas Atsus.

On hoche tous la tête et ce dernier fait la moue.

-Pourquoi vous aimez mes cheveux long ?

On hoche tous rigoureusement la tête et ce dernier les touches et les laisses tomber sur ses épaules.

On est assis sur notre lit et on discute de tout et de rien.

-On ne va même pas pouvoir faire l'amour..

-Vaut mieux pas Daiki si on veut jouer correctement et pas avoir mal.

-Je sais heureusement que après il y a les grandes vacances on fera 50/50 pour le voyage.

-On vous fera visité Kyoto dans ce cas.

On sourit puis on va se coucher.


	41. Chapter 40

Le lendemain après s'être préparer on arrive au camps avec nos nouvelles vestes qui tienne chaud prêt de nos équipes qui sont entrain de discuté même celle de Atsushi et Seijuro. Quand ils nous voient arrivé, on monte dans le bus qui nous est réservé. Après quelques temps de trajet on est arrivé quand on descend on entendait des exclamations.

-OHHHHH J'adore vos vestes c'est des cadeaux de noël ?

-Oui la famille de Shintaro.

-Elles sont top.

-Merci.

On descend du bus et on rejoint notre professeur qui parle à celui de Rakuzan, on parle avec nos équipiers de tout et de rien, mais on lance quelques regards à Seijuro et Atsushi qui discutent aussi, quand on entend un cri venir d'ac côté et on voit le rouquin Hayama je crois venir vers nous.

-Tu es a Töo c'est vrai, comment ça va Kuroko ?

-Oui je suis a Töo depuis un an maintenant et je vais bien et vous ?

-Me vouvoie pas Aka a raison tu es trop mignon mais si respectueux.

Justement Seijuro arrive un peu en colère.

-Qu'es tu fais tu vois pas qu'ils parlent et laisse Tetsuya tranquille.

-Pardon..

Il suit Seijuro mais continue de nous regarder.

-C'est son équipe de l'année dernière sauf que il n'y a plus le gars au cheveux gris.

\- Oui exactement ; c'est aussi les sans couronnes.

-On sait on hâte d'affronter de tels niveaux, mais les battre.

Puis notre prof nous emmène à nos chambres on est tous ensemble, le capitaine s'approche et nous dit.

-Interdiction de ramener du monde dans les dortoirs.

Ils nous regardent tous et Daiki s'énerve.

-C'est bon regarder nous pas comme ça on sait se tenir !

-D'accord c'était juste informatif.

-Informatif mais vous nous vise nous, c'est pas parce que on est en couple avec les autres qu'on va les ramener dans la chambre on est là pour gagner pas batifoler on a une revanche à prendre on a était éliminé les premiers l'année dernière.

Je sens les regards sur moi je leurs envoie un regard froid qui les font baisser les yeux. On pose nos affaires on se changé et on part dehors on doit courir sur le sable pieds nu pendant 6 km, sous le sous la chaleur. Les autres équipes se demande ce qu'on fait car ils se dirige tous vers le gymnase on a tous un regard digne de Töo soit froid et pas tendre, même à nos copains on ne lance pas un regard et on commence à courir et directement Daiki donne le rythme les autres suivent les 2 premiers kilomètre mais après commence a pu en pouvoir, Daiki cours donc un peu moins vite et au lieu d'en faire 6 on a fait 12 on en peu plus nos jambes nous font mal on entend les ballons dans le gymnase.

-Les gars on y va on joue contre personnes on s'entraîne entre nous aujourd'hui par d'échauffement vu qu'on a 12 km soit 6 en plus car Daiki a était trop loin mais nos jambes vont se renforcer on recommence demain matin mais plus vite et moins longtemps.

-Oui capitaine.

On se dirige vers le gymnase en sueur mais les chaussures au pieds quand on ouvre la porte notre coach nous attend et nous regarde de haut en bas on a du sable mais on est surtout trempé. Les autres nous regarde aussi on se mets avec les remplacent avec Daiki et on se fait un match mais on a quelques difficulté car nos muscles ont mal mais on réfléchit moins on joue comme on l'entend le ballon passe d'équipe en équipe. On entend un coup de sifflet qui signifie la fin de l'entraînement ce qui veut dire que c'est l'heure de mangé presque avant a les bains pour se détendre tout et en commun on va enfin retrouvé les autres. On s'installe en premier.

-Ah ça fait du bien.. Aomine demain 6 km pas plus.

-Okey mais j'accélère même Tetsu marché pendant que vous couriez.

-Mais vous avez l'habitude on vous vois courir le matin avant l'entraînement.

-C'est pour diminuer la frustration sexuel.

Ils y a des gens qui manque de s'étouffer

-Daiki ! Écoutez le pas c'est une habitude pour quand il est énervé.

-Merci Kuroko pour essayer de noyer le poisson mais la.. Chacun ses méthodes pour évacuer mais pourquoi pas le faire tout les deux .

-On ne va peut-être pas parler de ça ici surtout que les autres équipes vont pas tarder.

-D'accord Kuroko soit pas gêner.

Aussitôt dit qu'on voit Kaijo arrivé avec Shûtoku suivi de Rakuzan.

On parle en essayant de pas regarder nos copains qui viennent s'installer pas loin de nous. Ils se mettent un peu plus loin et semble nous demander de venir se qu'on fait en restent dans l'eau.

-Vous avez l'air crève ?

-On l'ai Daiki nous a fait courir 12 km en tout sur le sable près de la mer on était pied nu.

-Au vue de l'allure, qu'ils avaient ça leurs a fait du bien.

-Plus une heure de match vous êtes plus courageux nous c'est demain les gros effort.

Nos équipes parlent tous ensemble et on voit Ryouta jouer avec l'eau.

-Ça va pas Ryou ?

-Vous n'êtes pas fâché?

-Euh non pourquoi on devrait ?

-Non mais quand vous êtes partit votre regard était froid.

-On voulait être à 100 %. Voilà tout t'en fait pas.

-Nos coachs on prévu un match entre nous demain après-midi.

-Cool on va vous mettre la raclé Rakuzan.

On a tous dit ça en même temps et on rit. On remarque que nos coéquipiers tous semble nous écoutent.

-Je rêve ou vous écoutez ce qu'on dit ?

-Oui et non on veut pas assistait un ébat.

-Ferme la Takao comme si on aller faire ça ici !

-Oh on rigole enfin non, tout le monde reste dans sa chambre.

-Wakamatsu tu dis ça mais tout à l'heure tu te demander si pour pas avoir de frustration on le faisait avec Tetsu, tu auras peut-être la réponse se soir.

Il lui sourit mesquin et notre équipe blanchi, je me tape le front avec la main qu'il est bête .

-Attends je vous taqqquinner hein ? Vous allez pas vraiment le faire ?

Daiki s'apprête à répondre mais je place ma main sur sa bouche.

-Non on ne fera rien pas d'inquiétude.

-Toi on te croit mais lui si il te saute dessus ?

-Il le fera pas pour la bonne raison que on ne fait rien sans les autres . Vous voilà tous satisfait vous avez eu de belles informations.

On voit que nos copains se retient de rire en se pinçant le nez. J'enlève ma main et Daiki me jette un regard noir je lui lance moi même un regard froid et il baisse les yeux vaincu.

Toute notre équipe en plus de la Kiseki no sedai éclate de rire.

-On nous expliques ?

-En gros Aomine joue les gros dures mais contre Kuroko il n'a aucune chance, il craque toujours avant .


	42. Chapter 41

-Mais il fait si peur que ça son regard ?

-Demande donc à Seijuro qui perd aussi face à Testu et pas qu'au basket.

Il y a des grognements et Seijuro qui envoie un regard noir à Daiki qui sourit.

-Non je ne peuxpas croire que Sei perd contre Kuroko.

Seijuro me regard et je comprend il m'envoie son regard sombre, je me concentre sur quelques choses qui m'énerve et je lui envoie le regard le plus froid possible, il est mal à l'aise ça se voit mais aucun de nous ne laisse tomber son œil devient orange et moi je durcis les miens et mes iris se fronce de même que mes sourcils. Seijuro détourne son regard et ses yeux sont à nouveau rouge et les miennes bleu claire.

-Oh merde alors Kuroko gagne contre vous tous ?

-Oui mais c'est bon Takao on a compris.

-A quoi tu pensais pour paraître si en colère ?

-A rien en particulier juste des gens qui on fait des choses pour le mérité .

-Comme votre manager ?

Tout le monde regarde Mibuchi le coéquipier de Seijuro et Atsushi. C'est le sujet a éviter c'est pour cela que je décide de partir je suis propre et bien détendu Daiki me suit sans que je ne disais rien sous le regard pas surpris de nos équipiers ou ceux de Shin et Ryouta.

Je m'habille et pars vers le distributeur Dai derrière moi s'arrête et nous prend deux boissons.

-Je te demande pas pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Non toi comme moi savons pourquoi, de même que les autres mais ceux de Sei et Atsus non je pense. Ce gars déjà l'année dernière j'avais du mal, la il n'aide pas..

-Dit pas ça Tetsu, tu ne le connais pas ça te ressemble pas Seiji ou même Atsus n'ont pas le même lien que nous avec nos équipiers donc pour l'histoire Momoi il n'est peut-être pas au courent.

Je fini ma boisson puis on voit nos copains arriver vers nous .

-Les gars ça va ? Vous êtes partit si vite.. Je suis désolé Bleuet mais je leurs est pas raconter pour Momoi mais ils le savaient maintenant.

-Oui et c'est pas grave t'en fais pas je suis juste fatigué.

-Sur Tetsuya ? Tu as mal nul part ?

-Je vais aller me coucher on se lève tôt demain.

Je vais les embrasser vite fait chacun leurs tours.

-J'y vais aussi on se voit demain et préparez vous demain on vous montrera notre puissance.

-On vous attends.

Il les embrassent aussi et on part se couché ou nos équipiers sont déjà la. On se dit tous bonne nuit et on s'endort sur le champs.

Le lendemain, on se réveille de bonne heure on va mangé on est les premiers lever une fois le repas terminé on voit Kaijo descendre Ryouta nous regarde et s'approche de nous et viens nous embrassés sur la joue.

-A plus tard bonne course.

-Bonne appétit et merci Ryo

-Merci et mange bien mais pas trop ou tu grossiras.

-Daik !

On rit et on rejoint nos équipiers et amis on commence de suite à courir à une allure plutôt rapide ou il y en a qui traîne un peu mais suivent, on fait quelques accélération et décélération, des extensions. Le midi on est en sueur on a était courir dans l'eau pour nos muscles et la on revient pour manger. On dîne avec nos amoureux et on part de suite au gymnase avec Rakuzan alors que Kaijo vont sur un terrain extérieur accompagné de Shûtoku.

On s'échauffe bien et on se place Daiki se place pour faire l'entre deux qu'il perd je vais marquer Seijuro, pendant que Daiki marque Atsushi. Kemna arrive a prendre le ballon et me l'envoyer et c'est Mibuchi qui me marque j'essaye de dribble mais il me bloque alors je joue comme Seijuro qui le désarçonne pas j'essaye de passer le ballon mais il me prend le ballon et cours et l'envoie à Hayama qui et devant Katsuki qui défend bien et l'empêche de passé mais se fait déstabilisé par Atsushi qui a la balle et marque. Il nous regarde désolé on s'approche et c'est Daiki qui parle.

-Tant fait pas pour ça tu finiras par réussir.

On se replace en jeu et cette fois Daiki se mets en zone moi je me glisse derrière lui et entre aussi en zone j'imite Daiki qui nous permet de tous les passé on est devant le panier, mais il y a Atsushi je me recule et la balle se retrouve dans mes mains et je marque comme Shintaro mais j'ai failli le manquer. Le reste se déroule comme ça je suis a nouveau face à ce gars et l'ombre veut me faire plonger ce que je fais, mais pas complètement et je le passe et envoie a Sakurai qui marque qui nous fait remonter mais a la fin le résultat et là on a perdu on se serre la main et on part boire et le coach nous explique ce qui va pas et ce qui va.

-Tetsu tu y entrer ?

-Non j'ai était a la limite et j'ai réussi.

Il me regarde perplexe.

-Dai ça va..

-Je te fais confiance mais précipite toi pas, je sais que tu es énerver mais souffle.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et on refait un match qu'on perd à nouveau mais cette fois j'ai failli réussir, mais je perds pas espoir je dois travailler plus sans m'aider de cette ombre qui essaye de me faire plonger, a la fin Seijuro viens vers nous assez perplexe, il prend mon visage et me regarde.

-Tu es têtu Bleuet tu es entré dans l'ombre .

-A la limite, mais oui on essayer de gagner, j'ai essayer mais je ne peux pas y entrer de trop sans avoir des mauvaise pensés comme éprouver une jalousie idiote.

-Jalousie ?

-Ouais mais laisse c'est juste mon imagination.

-Parle moi Bleuet.

-Ton équipier qui t'appelle Sei par exemple. Je sais que tu nous as dit qu'il t'avait toujours appelé comme ça mais cette ombre me dit comme si tu t'en foutait.

Il semble surpris de même que nos équipes qui c'était rapproché pour voir, s'il n'y avait pas de soucis.

-Je vois, ce n'est pas idiot Tetsuya c'est une partie de toi au fond qui a peur d'être à nouveau abandonné. C'est bien d'en avoir parlé et n'hésite pas surtout.

Je vois le coéquipier en question s'approcher et mon corps veut reculer, mais je me force à pas bouger.

-Kuroko je suis désolé que tu te sentes mal par ma faute, mais ne t'inquiète pas et ça vaut pour toi aussi Aomine si j'appelle Sei comme ça c'est un peu comme si je le considérais comme un bon ami, Atsushi a réagi pareil que vous au début et je m'excuse pour hier j'ai fait une boulette.

Daiki le regarde un peu méfiant et porte un regard protecteur vers moi pour voir ma réaction.

-D'accord merci de vos explications, et je vous pardonne vous pouviez pas savoir.

Je prend sur moi pour essayer de me dire que ça va . L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, on voit Ryouta arrivé avec Shintaro. Ryouta cours vers nous quand il nous voit rassembler.

-Qu'es qui se passe ?

-Rien Ryo t'en fait pas c'est réglé.

-Qu'es qui se passe Seijuro ?

-On vous le dira plus tard.

-Sei et vous autres si vous alliez vous douchez en premier et quand vous aurez fini on ira.

On regarde notre capitaine puis notre coach.

-Allez y et revenez en forme.

On se dirige tout les six vers un bassin une fois à l'intérieur je soupire de bien-être et ferme les yeux . Je sens Ryouta s'approcher et posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien en ce moment ?

-Pas au top j'ai du aller trop loin l'autre fois dans l'ombre, car j'ai du mal à revoir la porte de la zone mais je ne vois que l'ombre, je deviens super jaloux et je perd toute confiance en moi. Je me sens pas à la hauteur j'ai envie de m'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement.

-Jaloux ? Genre ?

-Jaloux genre Mibuchi m'appelle Sei-chan le plus souvent mais en se moment plus Sei donc Tetsu a était jaloux de ça alors que il ne m'intéresse pas du tout trop maniérés et j'allais dire extravagant mais Ryouta et un peu comme ça.


	43. Chapter 42

-Oui mais c'est normal Seij non ? C'est comme si je sais pas moi Kemna de leurs équipe disait a Tets bleuet tu aimerais ?

-Non bien-sur que non vous aimerez peut-être ?

-Non mais tu vois c'est pareil, c'est la preuve qu'il t'aime.

-Tetsuya es tu jaloux quand Takao m'appeler Shin-chan ?

-Non il t'a toujours appeler comme ça, je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir peur je le connais. Mais peu importe si quelqu'un que je connais pas qui vous appelle par votre prénom bien-sur que je suis jaloux, j'ai pas envie de vous perdre.

-Oui c'est normal comme la réaction de Tetsu qu'il aille peur de nous perdre enfin plus vous.

-Mais tu compte dedans Dai..

-Je le sais amour, mais ce que je veux dire c'est par exemple Ryou ou même Shint et bien on connaît leurs équipes, et même ils viennent souvent à la maison donc il y a moins de crainte, mais vous c'est différent même si on s'appelle et qu'on vous fait confiance, c'est les autres le problème. Dans aucun cas vous êtes coupable. Mais Seiji je te parle a toi pour le moment vos coéquipiers on ne les connaît pas c'est comme ça et même s'ils ont l'air gentil eux nous connaissent plus de ce qu'on les connaît. Toi Atsus dans l'histoire, il n'y a pas de problème car toi aussi même si tu es dans leurs équipes tu l'es connais pas tant que ça si ?

-Non Dai-chin a raison et moi aussi au début j'ai était jaloux car pour moi seul Tetsu-chin a le droit d'appeler Sei-chin Sei. Et je surveille quand même mais rien a craindre de l'équipe.

-Eh bien Daiki, tu as bien mûrit depuis que l'on sort ensemble et je suis d'accord mais vous aussi mettez vous à nos places vous êtes tout les 4 sans nous qu'es qui nous dit pas que vous soyez mieux ? Bon on appris des choses comme quoi vous faites rien de sexuel ensemble enfin sans nous, mais nous aussi on peut être jaloux quand on vous si complice et même la vous êtes tous très proche de vos coéquipiers on pourrait être jaloux mais comme tu l'as dit on les connaît ils adorent notre couple. On y peut rien et oui il faut nous faire confiance pourquoi on irait voir ailleurs alors qu'on est comblé avec vous. Personnellement, je me vois avec personnes d'autre et oui j'avoue comme on parle enfin Atsushi parle de vous, ils vous connaissent alors que vous c'est de loin, c'est notre tort mais durant deux semaines même si il y a entraînement c'est le moment.

On se regarde et c'est assez tendu entre nous, même distant, Shintaro et près de Daiki pendant que Atsus et à côté de Ryouta qui l'aide avec ses cheveux. Seijuro semble réfléchir je me déplace vers lui, et prend sa main dans la mienne il met son regard dans le mien, je m'approche de lui et lui dit.

-Je t'aime Seijuro et je te fais confiance ne doute pas de ça. Tu es une partie de mon âme, et nepense pas qu'on veut que tu te mettent à l'écart et surtout ça vaut pour toi aussi Atsus ne pas qu'on vous aime moins, sans vous on se sens vide alors oui on se voit on dort ensemble mais depuis notre première fois on ne s'embrasse plus si on est pas réuni. Et surtout aussi Je t'aime Atsus, je t'aime Shin je t'aime Dai et je t'aime Ryou.

Il est ému et me tire pour me prendre dans ses bras sa peau contre la mienne me fait frissonner et sentir son torse me donne chaud au bas ventre je m'éloigne délicatement et l'embrasse tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi Tetsuya. Je t'aime Daiki, Je t'aime Ryouta, je t'aime Atsushi et je t'aime Shintaro je vous aime comme j'ai jamais aimé vous êtes les secondes personnes les plus importante dans ma vie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Seijuro comme j'aime Shintaro comme et je t'aime aussi Tetsu comme j'aime Ryouta et comme j'aime Atsushi.

-Je t'aime aussi Tets je t'aime aussi Seij comme je t'aime Daik et je t'aime Shint et je t'aime Atsus.

-Moi j'aime vous 5 pareil mais Tetsu-chin Sei-chin Dai-chin Shin-chin Ryou-chin je t'aime.

-Vous êtes sérieux c'est gênant à dire... mais Je t'aime Tetsuya je t'aime Ryouta je t'aime Atsushi je t'aime Daiki et je t'aime Seijuro.

On fini de se laver en laissant place au autres qui attendent et on part vers le self on prend nos plateaux en on mange dans le calme après ça on va dans la salle commune où on discute tous de tout et de rien.

-Et sinon Takao, il paraît que ta quelqu'un dans ta vie vu que tu es souvent sur ton téléphone.

-Oui je suis avec Taiga l'ancien équipier de Kuroko.

Ils le regardent tous choqué et rient.

-Eh bah la Kiseki puis toi waouh bientôt nous ?

-Non c'est le hasard mais j'avoue c'est comique.

On parlent tous en se taquinent et les deux semaines se passe dans la même ambiance, on appris à connaître les équipiers de Atsus et Sei c'était tendu au début mais maintenant on s'entend bien.

**Désole pour ce petit chapitre, je ne me rappeler pas qu'il était aussi cours sachant qu'on arrive vers la fin. Pas d'inquiétude je compte écrire des bonus d'ailleurs le premier et fini et il fait plus de 10 000 mots et c'est à la suite de l'histoire principale certain seront des retours en arrière. **

**Bonne journée à vous et merci de lire Notre Amour à Six ! **


	44. Chapter 43

Le premier jour de la Winter-cup opposait Rakuzan contre Seirin et le score fut sans appel c'est Rakuzan qui l'a emporté, puis on vu quelques autres matchs. Le deuxième jour c'était celui de Shintaro contre Seiho et a notre plus grand bonheur c'est Shûtoku avec une légère avance qui à gagné puis ça était notre match contre Kaijo on a eu du mal mais on a pu dévoiler notre nouvelle technique qui a surpris nos adversaires c'est ce qui sur le dernier quart nous a permis de gagner à 2 points. Puis Rakuzan à jouer contre Shûtoku et il y a eu la défaite de Shintaro mais c'était un très beau match avec beaucoup de beau jeu. Les jours se sont enchaînées et nous voilà à la finale on se retrouve contre Seijuro puisque qu'on a battu tous nos autres adversaires. Le match a était très dur car comme la première fois Seijuro nous connaît et même notre nouvelle technique il l'a percé et a mis ses coéquipiers en zone, Atsushi nous laisser aucun répit sous le panier et dès qu'il s'est mis en zone, il a attaqué seul Daiki et moi pouvons y entrer pour le dernier quart, j'ai tenté la parfaite zone qu'on a réussi avec quelques erreur mais le dernier panier on le doit à un de nos secondes. Töo a gagné la Winter-cup. Le soir on est rentré à l'appartement et on a fêté ça avec des retrouvailles inoubliable.

2 ans plus tard.

Je rentre a la maison j'ai fini mon dernier cours et je suis enfin en vacances normalement Ryouta doit y être on a pratiquement les mêmes horaires je passe ma main dans mes cheveux cours pour les remettre en place et prend les clés de notre petite maison et me fait sauté dessus par Ryouta qui a aussi coupé ses cheveux.

-Tets tu es enfin arrivé..

-Ouais le professeur voulait me parler de mon mémoire.

-Seijuro à laisser un message je sais pas si tu l'as vu ?

-Si comme quoi il a un dîner avec son père et qu'il rentra tard j'ai vu.

-Shint fini a 19h et Atsushi lui arrivera bientôt il est passé faire les courses et on le connaît il va revenir avec une tonne de gâteau.

-Daiki des nouvelles ?

-Non mais tu sais la il est en formation il reviendra sûrement bientôt ça fait 3 mois.

-Ouais il me manque.

-Je te comprend moi aussi c'est horrible comme son absence pèse, toi tu as toujours était proche déjà au lycée donc ça doit être dur.

-Oui mais c'est pas définitif.

-Qu'es qui et pas définitif Tetsu-chin ?

-Que Dai ne pas là.

-Heureusement, il me manque trop il revient quand ?

-On ne sait pas.

Atsushi n'a pas changé si ce n'est que depuis un an soit depuis qu'on vit tous ensemble il est plus protecteur et plus mature mais au fond il a grandit même en taille ça me démoralise moi j'ai pas grandis beaucoup quoi que même Sei même si il me dépasse de quelques centimètre.

-Pourquoi tu es si grand Atsu..

Il sourit et vient m'embrasser.

-Car c'est la vie mais Tetsu-chin a un peu grandis aussi mais comme ça je peux toujours te porter.

On décide de préparer à manger pour quand Shin rentrera. Une fois le repas près on dispose la table tout en discutant des cours. La dernière année au lycée a était horrible si longue on a pas pu se voir énormément et il y a eu pas mal de disputes, de doutes..

\- Bonjour je suis rentré.

-Shint.

Ryouta saute dans les bras de Shintaro qui l'attrape et ce dernier l'embrasse. Il s'approche après avoir déposé Ryouta pour nous embrasser.

-Ça sent bon vous avez préparé quoi de bon ?

-Un repas type américain soit des hamburgers frites.

-C'est gras et mauvais pour la santé.

-Mais c'est que tu es grognon Shin-chin.

-Non je suis réaliste.

-Shin on pas mis de matière grasse et on mis de la salade et des tomates.

-Vous êtes impossible vous le savez ? On joue plus trop maintenant qu'on est en deuxième année de fac ?

-Oui mais on joue quand même les week-end quand on a le temps.

Il secoue la tête et on part s'installer après avoir mangé s'être laver on est tous devant la télé Kagami joue ce soir on veut pas loupé ça. Quand on décide de mettre en pause le basket beaucoup on était surpris mais on dit pas que après on montera pas une équipe de rue.

On entend la porte claqué et Seijuro apparaît les traits tiré et ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens il les avaient coupé puis la il les laissent repoussé ça lui va bien.

-Je suis rentré.

-Bienvenue on te demande pas si ça c'est bien passé ?

-Non je veux juste me douché et profité de mes amoureux.

-Fais donc mais embrasse nous d'abord Sei..

Il sourit et vient nous embrasser il a bu un peu ce qui est surprenant pour preuve quand il a quitté la pièce on sait regarder surpris il ne boit vraiment jamais. Une fois lavés et mis en survêtement qui change de ses costumes, il vient contre moi et Shin.

-Raconte nous ...

-Non après le match je sais que Kagami joue.

-On peut en loupé un peu qu'es que ton père ta dit pour que tu boives ?

-Je peux rien vous cacher déjà vous me connaissez trop et..

-On a senti que tu avais bu du vin Sei-chin..

-Il m'a parlé de mariage arrangé que j'ai refusé il sait que je suis avec vous mais non il me parle de petit enfant de descendance... J'ai 21 ans je suis trop jeune et même vous on a même pas fini nos études..

On se regarde et on le regarde on le prend dans nos bras et on se concentre sur le match jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre ce qui nous fait sursauter et on voit Daiki au cheveux presque rasé venir en uniforme.

-Yo les gars !

On lui saute littéralement tous dessus qui le fait tomber par terre.

-Ohhh doucement mes amours je sais que je vous est manqué mais vous me faîtes mal la.

On se décale et on l'embrasse à tour de rôle .

-Pars plus jamais aussi longtemps.

-Juste l'année prochaine mais c'est deux semaines et je vais peut-être sauté un niveau grâce à mes capacités.

-On est si fier de toi trésor. ..

-Tu es le meilleur Dai-chin.

-Bravo chaton.

-Oui bravo Daiki tu vois comme quoi les cas de sont jamais désespérer.

-Bravo mon chat.

-Arrête vous me gêner avec ses surnoms mais continuer quand même vous m'avez si manqué c'est horrible sans vous mes camarades se moquer de mon côté sensible mais et vous ça été ?

-La routine avec le bonheur de retrouver des gens chez soit mais sans toi durant ses 3 mois c'était vide..

-Oui loulou a raison on s'est inquiéter même si on sait que c'est obligatoire et on a pas pu trop se parler.

-Oui c'est deux là on raison sans toi chaton la maison et vide mais tu es là maintenant . Et les cours plus l'entreprise et mon père qui me prend la tête.

-Les cours tu sais mais c'est bon que tu sois la Daiki.

-Oui en plus on a pas pu faire l'amour donc on était frustré de dormir ensemble sans rien faire .

On éclate de rire et Daiki caresse les cheveux long très long de Atsushi.

-J'imagine bien mais merci Atsu tu es le seul a être honnête on peut rattrapé le temps perdu !

-Et dis donc toi va prendre une douche tu as mangé ?

-Oui j'y vais Shin et oui j'ai mangé, autre chose général ?

-Idiot va.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et juste pour info trois mois d'arrêt vous a pas fait du mal.

-Dit celui qui pendant la dernière année de lycée a eu du mal et quand on se voyer on passé notre temps au lit.

-Mais Seiji vous disiez pas non.

-Trésor va à la douche qu'on puisse profité de te montré les effets des trois mois.

-Oh je veux d'entre vous en moi si je pouvais je vous recevrez tous les cinq.

On rougit et notre corps réagit bien ce qui le fait sourire malicieusement.


	45. Chapter 44

Il part se doucher, on éteint la télé tant pis le match on le regardera en replay, on va dans la chambre et on se déshabille et on commence à se titille. Quand il arrive il est nu on voit bien ses abdos sa peau bronzé et ses iris bleu nuit, son regard est à couper le souffle il s'allonge écarte les bras et les jambes.

-Et bien mes chers amours mon corps est à vous faîtes en bonne usage.

On se le fait pas dire deux fois, et on se sépare certain prennent la bouche comme Ryouta et moi d'autre décide de prendre son pénis comme Atsushi, Shintaro et Seijuro prennent son plaisir plus bas pendant qu'on s'embrasse a trois c'est un balai entre nos trois langues il nous mord on regarde vers le bas et on voit que les deux sont entrain de le préparer et que Atsushi le prend comme une glace Daiki a une de ses mains sur la tête de Atsushi et l'autre sur le membre de Ryouta qui me tient le mien.

-On peut y aller mon chaton ?

-Ouais allez y.

Il se crispe un temps puis on l'embrasse a ses coins sensible qui le détend et il resserre sa prise sur Ryouta qui me resserre moi aussi, on gémit près de ses oreilles et on voit Atsushi monté sur Daiki et se faire pénétrer.

-Je veux vous goûtez tous les deux.

On se regarde et se met en sorte que nos deux pénis soit près de sa bouche et quand je vois le regard de Ryouta je me penche et l'embrasse et on se gémit tout les deux dans la bouche de l'autre et on voit Atsushi nous regarder et on descend notre regard vers son membre gonflé et on lui prend à tour de rôle en bouche et il jouit dans ma bouche et Ryouta fait la moue j'attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse en partageant la saveur et on jouit nous même dans la bouche de Daiki et on entend les cris de Seijuro et Shintaro. On souffle tous mais pas le temps de respirer que Ryouta me plaque contre le matelas et me préparer, je vois Atsushi préparer Ryouta aussi pendant que Seijuro se fait préparer par Daiki et que Seijuro préparer Shintaro qui a la tête a côté de moi je sens Ryouta s'insérer je gémis de bonheur et Shin me regarde avec amour on s'embrasse, pendant que les autres nous donne du plaisir. On jouit à nouveau mais on n'a pas fini Atsushi prend Ryouta et moi je le prend et c'est Seijuro qui vient en moi lui même entrains d'accueillir Shintaro qui accueille Daiki.

Le lendemain on a tous des courbatures mais on est heureux et on reste la journée au lit, le matin on passe a la douche on se nettoie bien et on regarde le match que Kagami a gagner on lui a envoyer un sms de félicitation.

-Les gars i ans maintenant je vous avais promis quelques choses.

On le regarde étrangement on réfléchit puis il sort un boîtier et l'ouvre et six magnifiques bagues y sont avec une fine pierre qui rappelle nos cheveux.

-Comme ça on sera liée à vie.

On est clairement émus il nous l'a mets a chacun et nous embrasse.

-J'ai pas fini mon père me mets clairement la pression donc je compte lui propose une solution mais pour ça il me faut votre accord.

On attend la suite toujours perturbé et un peu curieux.

-Mon père veut un enfant très bien mais je veux qu'on mélange nos spermes et comme ça on serait tous les pères de ce futur enfant qui devra par compte s'appeler Akashi qu'en pensez vous ? Aussi vous aurez tous les mêmes droit, pas tout de suite mais a la fin de nos études et quand on sera tous stable ?

Pas besoin de réfléchir on lui répond de suite.

-Oui.

Fin..

**Ou pas car des bonus sont prévu, un est déjà écrit. Je dois avouer je suis émus car c'est la première histoire que je termine. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut et que les bonus vous plairont aussi sachant que le premier fait 45 pages libreoffice, et le deuxième a 18 000 mots pour le moment alors qu'on est qu'au commencement mais ils ne sortiront pas tout de suite.**

**Voila alors merci à tous, fantôme ou ceux mettent des commentaires vous êtes tous géniaux.**

**Bisous**


End file.
